


Chocolate Chips

by Nakasawa444



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakasawa444/pseuds/Nakasawa444
Summary: Prompt: Jinyoung was born in a family of celebrities. However, he is just a nerdy college student who aspires to be a manga artist. One day he is roped into filming a commercial where he wears a dress. Another actor on the set, Mark Tuan, mistakes him for a woman and falls in love at first sight. (based on the manga anime Love Stage!!)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my story for the markjin ficfest on twitter. It was supposed to start in the the beginning of September but it got postponed for an indefinite period of time. I didn't got any notice or reply to my mails since then, so I am seriously worried that the ficfest won't be happening in the near future. After waiting some time I finally decided to post this story on my own. I apologize in case anybody feels offended or hurt by my decision.
> 
> Dear prompt writer, I hope you will see this. Thank you a lot. :)  
> It turns out the similarities with Love Stage are reduced to the bare minimum though. And I kind of neglected the demanded YugBam side pairing and made them just have a real good friendship. Sorry for that. I still hope everyone will have fun reading this.
> 
> It became way too long for a one shot so I will post it in four chapters. The other three will follow quickly.

“Mark Tuan, leave my food alone or you'll regret it!”

 

“But you're not eating it.”

 

“I will when I have time,” says his sister, directing a fierce glare at him.

 

“Jen, look how it dwells there all alone, waiting to be eaten and nothing happens. It's sad.”

 

“Mark!”

 

“Listen! Do you hear that? Jen? Jen? Eat me! Or give me to your nice little brother!” Mark pretends to speak as his sisters food. Apparently food has a whiny voice.

 

“I swear, I'll kill you. You eat all the time anyway.”

 

“So why stop now?” he retorts, grinning.

 

“Here, take a chocolate bar but keep a distance from my meal!” she warns and takes the treat out of her desk drawer.

 

“Yay, chocolate! That's even better,” Mark cheers and leans back into the comfortable armchair in the corner of his sister's office. His sister is the the company founder and therefore occupies an individual office. The publishing company, specialized in manga releases, always had been her dream. And when it came true, Mark witnessed just how capable his older sister was in leading that company. It impresses him every day anew. And he does enjoy seeing his sister happy and active.

 

“Mark, what are you actually doing here again?” she asks, calmer now as she's not any longer afraid of having her meal robbed of her.

 

“Hanging out with my great, independent and smart sister?” he answers casually while he slowly savors the melting chocolate.

 

“I won’t throw you out, even when you’d stop dropping compliments here and there. You know that, right?”

 

“I know. But I was just stating facts.”

 

“You’re the most successful actor in your age group these days. Shouldn’t you be out there, conquering the world, throwing parties and buying whole shopping malls just for the fun of it?”

 

“If I ever start acting like that, please punch me,” he demands dryly.

 

“It just feels a little off, you sitting here and wasting your time just watching me work.”

 

“But I love that. I like hanging out here. And I like hanging out with you. Watching you work fascinates me somehow. You created all of this out of nowhere and you handle everything like a real adult-”

 

“I am a real adult.”

 

“- like you exactly know what you’re doing-”

 

“Well, I know pretty much what I am doing.”

 

“My point is, I am very proud of you. And I like watching you fulfilling your dream more with each day,” he finishes with a fond smile.

 

“Little brother, how come you’re the sweetest creature on earth?! You do realize all of this wouldn’t have been possible without your financial support, especially in the beginning days, right? Your acting career funded everything here.”

 

“So? Money is one thing, but you did all the work. You put so much effort in everything, I knew it would be a success right from the start.”

 

“Thank you. But you’re praising me so much while you have this amazing career going on. Shouldn’t you live a little more on the glamorous side of life? Hanging out with actor friends, taking selfies for your social media, show everyone how awesome you're doing or something?”

 

“I don’t really have actor friends. It may surprise you but a lot of actors, especially young ones, tend to be obnoxious and cocky. Not the company I feel comfortable with.”

 

“I’m worried about you, Mark. You’re still so young. You should get out more, experiencing things, and you should have more friends.”

 

“I have Youngjae and Jackson,” he reasons calmly.

 

“Your manager and your stylist, really?” she asks and raises a brow.

 

“Still they are my friends. And where exactly should I go out to?! People recognize me pretty quickly on the streets. It’s fun to talk to fans but it’s not that I can go out just like everybody else can.”

 

“I know. I know that but you’re supposed to live life to the fullest. But I also see that your half-assed disguise doesn’t provide you nearly enough protection from being recognized.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean? This is working just fine. Nobody here does know who I am.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re wearing fake glasses and a cap, and you already think you’re an undercover agent? Absurd!”

 

“It works in manga, doesn’t it?” he questions with a wide grin.

 

This earns him an excessive eye roll. “Yeah, but manga is manga and real life is real life. And you really think my employees don’t recognize you? They are absolutely fawning over you. They are just too shy to chat you up. But every time you casually walk in here, suddenly all of my staff is temporary useless, just staring with red faces and heart eyes.”

 

“Ugh....really?…I didn’t know that. Sorry,” he replies, suddenly feeling guilty.

 

“Typical for my oblivious little brother,” she says, a smile playing on her lips while she's shaking her head. “But nothing to be terribly sorry about. After all I'm really glad I get to see you often. But now you have to leave. I have someone coming for an interview in a few minutes.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“A college student who's applying for an internship during his semester break.”

 

“Let me stay! I’m going to be all silent, sitting in the corner.”

 

“Yeah, that absolutely wouldn’t freak him out, if I'd conduct an interview with him in front of a famous actor. Sure,” she says, her words dripping with sarcasm.

 

“I can just use my disguise,” he offers enthusiastically.

 

“Mark, I love you but get out now!”

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Jinyoung practically skips the way back home. He is so happy, his heart is almost bursting. He just finished his job interview for an internship in his favorite manga publishing company. And he actually scored it. Not only will he be able to gather experience for his future work life during his semester break, he also learned that his boss is a very nice woman, who truly seems to care about manga and also about the well being of her employees. His dream came true with this recent success. He will be surrounded by artists and editors and proofreaders the whole day while he'll learn how the processes in a publishing company are functioning. His passion for manga and everything that has anything to do with it was the driving force for his choice of employment. He was worried about meeting the criteria to get an internship in such a popular publishing house at all. But he lucked out today and now everything will run smoothly.

 

He bounces up the driveway to his family's spacious urban villa. When he swings open the front door he's greeted by Mrs. Jung, the head housekeeper, who is part of the household since Jinyoung can remember. Despite her age she's still very lively and spirited. Plus if you'd ask Jinyoung, she's the kindest person in the whole house by far.

 

“Jinyoung, I'm glad you're back already. Your parents wish to speak to you,” she says, her expression reveals a hint of nervousness.

 

“They are here?” he asks in utter confusion.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Both?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And they want to talk to ME?”

 

“Yes, as I said.”

 

“That can't be good. Oh no, what's going to happen to me?” he whines.

 

“Jinyoung, it might be not a bad thing which they want to discuss with you.....maybe?”

 

“Yeah right,” he snorts. “Thank you for trying Mrs. Jung but we both know something's up with that,” he sighs.

 

“Whatever it is, please try to make the best out of it,” she advises and offers him a pitying smile. “They await you in the parlor.”

 

“Even the parlor....oh boy.....what have I done to deserve this?” he mutters under his breath as he sets down his backpack and makes his way to the said room.

 

When he pushes the double doors open, both his parents are looking up from their devices. They are seated in their favorite plushy arm chairs. His last information about their whereabouts stated that his mom was in Shanghai, promoting her upcoming musical tour and his dad should be in Singapore, filming for his next movie. Of course they both would act as the leads in their respective projects, they always are. But now here they are, sitting in front of him like it would be an entirely common situation that they would greet him after coming home.

 

His mom beams at him, standing up and crossing the room to pull him into a hug. “There is my cute nerd. I missed you so much.”

 

Jinyoung flinches, not because of the hug but the new nickname. “Mom, why are you calling me nerd?”

 

“Your sister told me you liked to be addressed like that. She said it's a cool way to call out to suave boys nowadays,” his mom explains.

 

His sister, of course it was her, is telling their parents trash like that just to make fun of him. That figures!

 

“Mom, it is not. It's an insult,” he corrects, trying his best to stay calm.

 

“What? No, that can't be. Your sister wouldn't say something like this. You must be wrong,” his mother marvels.

 

“Yeah, of course it's ME who is wrong,” Jinyoung mumbles, every word drenched in sarcasm. His mother isn't listening to him anymore anyway. Instead she grabs him by the arm and gently pulls him across the room. He takes a seat on the huge leather couch, feeling a little lost there, all alone.

 

“Father,” he says and nods as a greeting and acknowledgment.

 

“Jinyoung, good to see you well and healthy,” his father says and offers one of his typical actor smiles.

 

Small talk is his father's hobby, he isn't good at it but he loves to do it. Jinyoung on the other hand wants to find out about what's going on. “I didn't know you two planned to come back here so soon. Is something up?”

 

“Oh it's good to be home once in a while,” his dad replies vague. “How are you, son? How was your day?”

 

“Great actually. I applied for an internship in that very awesome publishing company and they really recruited me. So now I have something useful to do during my semester break,” Jinyoung explains very excited.

 

“Good, that's very good, son,” his father utters absentmindedly. “We have something to discuss with you, Jinyoung.”

 

Of course his father wasn't really interested in what he told him. He just asked to fulfill his hobby of doing small talk. Jinyoung should have known. He isn't terribly hurt by it, he is more than used to it actually. He just sits there now and waits for the bomb they surely will drop on him.

 

“Jinyoung, your sister needs your help with something,” his mother starts.

 

“And she can't ask me herself?” Jinyoung's expression turns into a frown while his parents remain unfazed.

 

“Well, she thought it would be better, if we would convince you of her request's importance,” his mother says, still smiling. His mother always smiles. It's her thing. She would bravely smile through everything. But if she could support her daughter, she would always smile truly and genuinely during it. But the thought that his parents came flying back from other countries just to convince him to help his sister gives him chills. The request they will make is definitely greater than usual.

 

His father speaks up again,”Jinyoung, there's an audition for a commercial. Your sister would like to participate in.”

 

“Then she should feel free to do that?”

 

“There's more of course. They are looking for two girls for this particular commercial, sisters to be exact. She is talented but of course she alone can't be two people,” he states and laughs a very fake actor laugh.

 

“Uh-huh” is the only thing Jinyoung manages to reply. His insides are already twisting in disagreement of what will follow.

 

“Since you're her only sibling, she needs your help.”

 

“I'm not a girl,” Jinyoung blurts out the obvious.

 

“No, my angel,” his mother chips in, “of course not. But you are her brother with a very pretty face. So pretty, with a little makeup here and there, you would look just as pretty as Sohee.”

 

“You can't be for real,” Jinyoung splutters, completely bewildered.

 

“Jinyoung, just be open minded about it,” his father tries again. “You would help your sister a great deal, if you both would be able to get this commercial deal. You know her career could use a little boost and representing such a famous brand will be doing wonders.”

 

Of course he knows that. His sister did a few commercials and had a role in a fairly successful movie. Her career started promising but then she did an advertisement for a new cosmetics line based on cucumber. And what else is there to say, it epically flopped due to some medical issues with the products. After that she was mainly known as Cucumber Girl. She desperately tried to get rid of her past but was only semi successful. Through their parents' influence she got some smaller parts in dramas. But nothing was big enough to wipe out her cucumber history so far. And now, of all people, he should help her out.

 

“No, I can't. Absolutely not. It's impossible. It's not only that I am not a girl, even though that should be reason enough not to get into this. But can we talk about the other obvious problem here? You're all into show business, so of course for you it wouldn't be a problem. But I never did even something remotely similar to acting. I have zero experience. So even if some miracle would make me look like a girl, how would I be able to pull that acting stuff off?”

 

“We think you would do good. And we are professionals so we can judge this, Jinyoung. Besides you're part of this family and that means acting talent is in your genes. Believe me angel, there is no need to fuss about that,” his mother chirps.

 

“Besides, we think it would be good for your brother-sister bond to do something like this together. It will be a nice experience for both of you,” his father reasons.

 

Jinyoung thinks that the best thing for their brother-sister bond would be, if one of them would move to the other side of the world. Of course he can't say that. His parents would think he's the universe's worst brother. He might be, he's not sure about that. But for some reason he doesn't want his parents to think that. He knows he shouldn't care about what they think. Since he can remember, he wasn't more than his older sister's accessory, her minion, her toy when she was bored. Their parents focused all their attention on her. She did commercials and acting jobs from a very young age on. She loved it and their parents loved watching her doing it. They were proud she follows in their footsteps. It's a character thing, Jinyoung always thought that. Sohee needs all the attention and encouragement, while Jinyoung does not so much. He always was the calmer, more reserved sibling. And so it happened that his sister grew up to be a little star while he grew up to be just another commoner. But he loves his commoner life. He doesn't have any regrets about it. He just wishes for a little bit more acceptance from his family for it.

 

But instead of acceptance they throw this ridiculous request at him.

 

“I really don't think that's a good idea. I'm not a girl, I am inexperienced and I have my internship to attend to. I won't even have the time,” Jinyoung explains in a desperate attempt to make his parents understand.

 

His father sits up and straightens his back before he retorts. “Jinyoung, to make this clear, you will help your sister with this. She needs you so you will support her as good as you can. We are a family and that's what family members do for each other. We do understand very well that this is an inconvenience to you but for the sake of family, you have to do it,” his father claims with a crushing finality.

 

Jinyoung only gapes at him, not able to answer anything.

 

“My angel, you will be so good. I know you will give it your all to secure this commercial together with your sister, right?” His mom is smiling, still.

 

“But I-”

 

“Jinyoung,” his father adds, ”you will do this and you will try very hard. Otherwise we really have to overthink, if the fees for your literature degree are truly well invested or if we should look for other career choices for you.”

 

Jinyoung understands. It's modern blackmailing. So much for what family members are supposed to do for each other. He doesn't have a choice, if he wants to finish his studies and eventually get his dream job. He admits defeat and slowly nods.

 

“Good,” his father says and suddenly his actor smile makes a comeback. “I assumed we would eventually reach a common understanding. Sohee will give you all the details. Thank you for your time. You're free to go now, son.”

 

Jinyoung gets to his feet and leaves the room like a lethargic blob. He hears his mother silvery voice calling after him, “You will do great, my angel. I'm looking forward to see the good results.” His mom really knows how to apply pressure without actually meaning to. He shuts the big doors behind him and trudges away. He still can't believe what just happened.

 

“Are you excited, nerd?” the teasing voice calls out to him from the stairs. His older sister is sitting on the steps, obviously waiting for something, waiting for him.

 

“YOU! This is all your fault. Why do you have to drag me into your mess?” he growls in reply.

 

Sohee leaves her seat on the stairs and walks towards him, seeming completely unfazed by Jinyoung's statement. “It's not because I think you'd be super talented, obviously. And it's also not because I am really looking for some sibling bonding time. I just need somebody, a sister, who stands beside me while I show my talent to secure this job,” she says and smugly smiles.

 

“Why? Why is this commercial so important that you even ask our parents to blackmail me into helping you?”

 

“Blackmailing? That's a very nasty word,” she says with a smirk on her lips. “See, this commercial is for a very famous brand. Being the face of this brand for a while is probably the kick off for much bigger projects to come. This is how this business works. And since they want sisters for their concept, I can't help it. Besides, our most dangerous competitors are the Cho sisters. And they are sickeningly cute,” she spits with so much bitterness that he wonders, if one of the Cho sisters personally ripped Sohee's favorite plushie or something. “So you better step out of your nerd-self and give it your all. We can't lose to them.”

 

“I don't care about Cho sisters and I don't care about that commercial.”

 

“But you care about your tuition, right?” And there is the evil smile Jinyoung despises so much. This smile means she wins and he loses.

 

“I guess that means you suggested the blackmailing part to mom and dad, too, huh? Yeah, I should have known,” he utters, the crushing feeling of being defeated yet again, hitting him.

 

“I see you understand the importance of this project now. Here's the schedule.” She shoves some papers into his hands. “There you find the concept of the commercial together with the time table. Be super early on audition day! Jaebum has to turn you into Park Jiwon after all. And heaven knows how long that might take.” With these derogatory words she turns around and leaves him standing in the hallway.

 

Jinyoung leafs through the papers, contemplating how a day, which started out great, just turned into a huge mess.

 

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Mark stares through the tinted car window. But he isn't really aware of anything outside the moving car. His mind is way too preoccupied with everything that lies ahead of him today. Subconsciously he frowns while he's rubbing his temple with the heel of his hand.

 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Jackson asks from the seat beside him, observing Mark with a skeptical look.

 

“I’m not grumpy. I just don’t see any sense in today’s activity. That irks me.”

 

“So you say you’re grumpy.”

 

Mark responses with a disapproving growl.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the young protagonist is out of humor today. He desperately tries to make sense of-”

 

“Jackson, stop narrating my life! You know I hate that.”

 

“Look Mark,” his manager, Youngjae, butts in, ”You’re actually allowed to choose your partner for your upcoming commercial shoot yourself. That’s a huge act of faith, the company trusts you that much. Can’t you appreciate it a little more?” Youngjae reasons calmly as he turns around to look at him from the front passenger seat.

 

“But I don’t care about that. I care about acting and that’s it. If I do the commercial with Cinderella it’s fine. But if I would film with Quasimodo it’s just as good. Because. I. Don’t. Care!” Mark points out.

 

“But people care. They want to see you with Cinderella,” Jackson tosses in.

 

“I know they do. But it’s stupid....ugh”

 

“You’re really special, you know? I don’t even know how you got this far in the business with such a humane attitude,” Jackson says in awe.

 

“I can’t even tell, if it’s compliment.”

 

“Me neither.” Jackson grins and shrugs.

 

Youngjae speaks up again, “But one thing is as clear as day, every other guy would be over the moon, if he could just choose from a bunch of pretty girls, all auditioning to act with only him.”

 

“What if I make the wrong choice? What if she turns out being untalented? What if I ruin someone’s life by not choosing her? Oh my god…what if I ruin someone’s life BY choosing her?” A sudden panic engulfs Mark.

 

“You worry too much. Just choose someone! It’s a mere commercial, not a freaking 200 episodes drama series, Mark.” Jackson advises.

 

“Since everyone wants me to do it so badly, I guess I don’t have a choice. I just want to show my discomfort with this whole thing,” the actor grumbles.

 

“Yeah, we got that already,” Youngjae mumbles and rolls his eyes.

 

“Good,” Mark says with grim satisfaction. “Will there be food at least?” He desperately tries to find a positive aspect.

 

His friend and stylist obviously thinks his question is scandalous. “How can you always think about food? No, the more important question is how can you consume food, in huge quantities, and still manage to look like that?” He underlines his question with an over-exaggerated hand gesture towards Mark's body.

 

The actor opts to only shrug in response. This seems to fuel his friend's outrage even more. “I just lick an apple and would not even swallow, still I'd gain weight.”

 

“How is it my fault?”

 

“Can you at least show some sympathy for your friend?” Jackson demands with a deadpan expression on his face.

 

“Uhm….too bad?”

 

“You know, for the very great actor you are, your real-life acting skills are terrible,” he says with a snarl.

 

“My real-life acting skills?” Mark laughs for the first time today. “You mean I’m a bad liar, yeah?”

 

Jackson huffs. “It’s still early in the morning but I am already done with you.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks out of the window on his side of the car, deliberately avoiding Mark.

 

“Fine with me, though,” Mark says lightheartedly, only knowing too well that Jackson will be over it in a couple of minutes.

 

“Hey Mark, how about going out and do something wild this evening? Maybe it will cheer you up a little?” Youngjae suggests, trying to sell this to Mark by using his most enthusiastic voice.

 

“Something wild? I'm not interested.”

 

“You're not going out much. You need to live a little. It's good for the soul.”

 

“Why is everyone telling me that?” the actor groans and rubs his temple again.

 

“Youngjae is right,” Jackson suddenly butts in again, all teeth and smiles, acting like he never was pissed at Mark. “You should go out and get drunk properly.”

 

“Maybe not that,” Youngjae declines, his face looks like he just had a bite of lemon.

 

“Or you should go partying with a few girls, blowing some money and get laid,” Jackson animatedly puts forward.

 

“Jackson, can you maybe suggest things that won't ruin his image?” Youngjae asks blankly.

 

The stylist tries again. “What about wild sex in a public-”

 

“Okay, you definitely can't do THIS, Mark! I thought about going out and see a movie or visiting an amusement park or a festival. Things like that.” The manager sighs deeply. Mark knows he wishes for the car to arrive as soon as possible.

 

“I really appreciate your effort, guys. But I'm actually fine. I live like I want to and I am content with it. No need to worry, alright?”

 

His friends are exchanging uncertain looks, Mark notices. But both of them are murmuring short phrases of understanding. He knows they don't believe him but he just can't be bothered to continue this discussion. Instead his thoughts are shifting back to the impending task. Like Youngjae, he wants to get out of this car but on the other hand he doesn't want to arrive at the studio. Nevertheless he knows that there is no way he can avoid today's mission.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

When Jinyoung arrives at the appointed time at the appointed location, together with his friends, he gets greeted by the family’s main stylist, Jaebum. Jaebum looks at him with a very blank expression. As always it’s hard to read him. Jinyoung is not particularly close to him. Jaebum works for his family for two years already. Sure, they met briefly several times but since Jinyoung never needed to consult him for any jobs because he always stayed away from show business, they never exchanged more than just a couple words.

 

“So, we are doing something interesting today, aren’t we?” he asks with a small, lopsided smile.

 

“I guess,” Jinyoung mumbles in reply. He’s still not very fond of the whole idea but he accepted that it is a thing he simply has to endure to maintain living.

 

“And….you brought a fan club?” Jaebum is eyeing his friends a little uncertain.

 

“These are my friends, BamBam and Yugyeom. I thought, if I already have to make it through this mess, I at least can bring some support that keeps me sane,” Jinyoung reasons with a small shrug.

 

Jaebum raises a brow. “Okay, as long as you won’t distract anyone, it’s fine. Nice to meet you.” His friends are greeting him back and assuring him over and over that they will be easy to handle.

 

“Then we should start. We have a lot of work to do before the audition begins,” Jaebum announces. He maneuvers Jinyoung to a chair in front of a big mirror, which is currently curtained by a white cloth. Both his friends are making themselves comfortable on a couch somewhere behind him.

 

“What’s up with the mirror?”

 

“I assume this whole process might get a little disturbing for you, since I guess you aren’t here voluntarily. I think it’s better you won’t see how it happens.”

 

“Your guess is absolutely correct,” Jinyoung huffs. “Okay, what do I have to do now?”

 

“First step, wear this,” Jaebum pulls out a fluttery, long, light pink dress, adorned with sparkling details all over.

 

“You're kidding me,” he brings out shakily as he stares at the garment in front of him in sheer horror. He hears how his friends try to suppress their laughter in the background but he couldn't care less.

 

“Jinyoung, I know...I know, but it's required for the participants in the audition.” When Jinyoung brings himself to tear his eyes away from the dress, he finally can spot some kind of emotion on Jaebum's face. His expression looks like something between apologetic and pitying. “There's a small change room adjoining. Just put it on, please. Do you need help?”

 

“I....I don't think so?” Jinyoung is still in shock and flustered to no end. But here's Jaebum, shoving the dress into his hands and pushing him into the mentioned room. He takes a deep breath. He once again is telling himself that there is no way to get out of this. So Jinyoung just takes off his street clothes and puts on the glittery, soft material.

 

There is no mirror in this room. But just looking down on himself is enough to question all of his life choices. He should have just ran away from home a long time ago. Then he might be an almost starving, overworked waiter somewhere but at least he wouldn't have to wear a dress right now.

 

“Jinyoung, are you ready?” the stylist's voice sounds through the door.

 

“Ready to die maybe,” he gives back, still dazed.

 

The door is pushed open and in a swift move Jaebum pulls him out by his arm. “We have to get on. We don't have all the time in the world.”

 

Yugyeom and BamBam are now openly laughing at him. Yeah, he must look hilarious in the dress with his boy-face and his boy-hair and looking basically nothing like a girl.

 

“Shut up,” he mutters and hurries to take a seat on the provided chair so that his friends only have his back view.

 

“What now?”

 

“For now just relax. Don't ask too many questions. Trust me.”

 

“Fine.” He looks around the room in nervous anticipation. He has no idea what is going to happen now but he knows it's best to not make this harder for Jaebum than it already is. After all it's not a routine for him to remodel a boy into a girl. With jittery fingers he pulls some chocolate candies from his backpack to unwrap them and stuff them into his mouth.

 

“What is this?” Jaebum is eyeing him, the skeptical look makes a comeback.

 

“Ish shus a habbi ow mine,” he replies with his mouth still full of tasty candies. After swallowing he continues, “ When I am nervous I have to eat chocolate.”

 

“Oh please, scratch that,” BamBam dramatically butts in from the back.

 

“Yeah, he ALWAYS eats chocolate. ALWAYS. It's his drug,” Yugyeom adds amusedly.

 

“Okay, whatever. Jinyoung, this has to stop for a while. I can't work on your face when there's chocolate in the way all of the time.”

 

“Even the chocolate gets taken from me. Just how did I deserve all of this?” Jinyoung finally has his long looming mini-breakdown.

 

“Just relax, think about something nice, put the chocolates away and shut up,” Jaebum advises. His choice of words is always on the harsher side but Jinyoung assumes he doesn't mean to be rude. So he sighs and follows the suggestions.

 

For the next god-knows-how-many-minutes the stylist dabs, brushes, wipes, powders and paints on his face in silent concentration. He assumes that his friends opted to play games on their phones to pass the time. Nothing of the styling process feels especially uncomfortable until Jaebum announces that he now will insert contact lenses.

 

“What lenses? Why? Why?”

 

“Green ones. They will look pretty. Trust me,” Jaebum simply replies and proceeds. “Wait, what are you doing?” Jaebum suddenly is demanding to know, not from him, but somebody in the back.

 

“I just want to sneak a peek,” he hears a startled BamBam say.

 

“No way, sit back down. You can look when I am finished,” he retorts firmly, leaving no room for discussions. And that is all what it takes to convince his friend that retreating might be a good idea for now.

 

The next time Jinyoung gets jumpy is when the stylist produces a blonde, long-haired wig from somewhere.

 

“I'm going blonde now?” Jinyoung raises a brow and smirks. Not that this fact is any more unsettling than anything else he has endured today in this room already.

 

“Yep, green eyes, blonde hair. I just thought it would be in your favor, if we would create as much of a difference as possible to your boy-self. The possibility of you being recognized by people will be almost zero this way,” Jaebum reasons with a small smile on his face.

 

“Oh,” Jinyoung mumbles surprised. “Yeah, you're probably right. Thank you,” he adds meekly. It's something he didn't think about before. But of course it would mean trouble, not only for his private life, but also for his family, if people would come to know of these little disguise game.

 

After Jaebum finished working on Jinyoung's new hairstyle, he beams down at him. “All done.”

 

“Can we look now?” Yugyeom almost yells in excitement.

 

“Sure,” Jaebum confirms and is urging Jinyoung to get out of the chair. He turns him around so he's facing his friends. Jinyoung expected a lot of reactions from them, but not silently gazing at him with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. They slowly walk towards him, their eyes never leaving his face, until they are right in front. This odd behavior only adds up to Jinyoung's general uncertainty concerning the situation.

 

“What?” he asks huffily while his lips are forming a pout.

 

“Is...is it still you, Jinyoung?” BamBam asks astonished.

 

“What are you talking about? Are you stupid?” Jinyoung retorts, utterly irritated by now. “Why are you staring like that? Is it that awful?”

 

Both are slowly shaking their heads no. “You're so pretty. You literally look like a magical fairy,” Yugyeom explains slowly.

 

And this is the point where Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, who is still smiling brightly. “What? I said you should trust me, right? Disappointing people is not my forte. And now have a look at yourself.”

 

Jaebum gently ushers him in front of the mirror and finally pulls off the curtain. Jinyoung blinks at the person he sees in the mirror. But to his surprise, the pretty girl in the mirror blinks back at him. Big, green eyes, embellished with pretty makeup are looking him over. Pink tinted cheeks, fair, flawless skin and glossy, rose lips adding to the pretty image. The dark, thick eyebrows are light in color now, thanks to some magical powder. But they are almost hidden anyway by long bangs. Shiny, blonde waves of hair are falling over the silky material of the dress. Yugyeom is right, Jinyoung looks like a real fairy. He can't really comprehend how it worked but somehow Jaebum did accomplish this miracle.

 

“Pretty, right?” Jaebum chirps next to him.

 

“Y-yeah, I think so. I just can't believe that's me,” Jinyoung replies astounded.

 

“Yep, I'm just that good.”

 

They both turn around as they hear a clicking sound. BamBam holds his phone up, camera fixed on Jinyoung.

 

“What are you doing, Bam?”

 

“I just want to snap a nice photo of you. Can you pose a little?”

 

“What? No! You never wanted to desperately take a pic of me before,” Jinyoung scoffs.

 

“Yeah, but you never looked like a whole snack before.”

 

“I really don't know what to think, hearing you say that about me,” Jinyoung comments in slight disgust.

 

BamBam only shrugs and tries to take more pictures. Yugyeom even moves to Jinyoung's side to snap a selfie with him.

 

“Okay, what the heck. Stop this. This is ridiculous.” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“Uuuhhh, the princess is unhappy,” Yugyeom snickers.

 

“Princess, should I be your prince? Or your knight in shining armor?” BamBam coos.

 

“So these are your friends, yeah?” Jaebum asks, facing Jinyoung with a doubting look.

 

“Seems like this will end today,” he replies, grinding his teeth.

 

“Jinyoung, how do you feel, now that you are turned into Park Jiwon?”

 

“Looking like that, I actually do have a tiny sliver of hope that we could pull this whole thing off.” Jaebum happily nods along with his statement. “But....my face feels so heavy. I think it will fall off and shatter on the ground at any moment.”

 

“Don't be silly and don't talk nonsense about my perfect work!”

 

Jinyoung snickers at Jaebum, thinking that it's cute how defensive he's about his performance. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You did an amazing job. Really. Thank you.” And that seems to be enough to appease the stylist again.

 

Jinyoung makes his way back to the small change room to get his phone which still rests in his jeans pocket. Just when he gets a hold of it he hears how the door of the dressing room gets pushed open and his sister enters. He can hear her, being rude just like always.

 

“Nerd 2! Nerd 3! What are you doing here?” she hisses after shutting the door.

 

“Hey witch, coming back from scaring some kids and elders out on the streets?” BamBam retorts casually.

 

“You can't talk to me like that, nerd. I am famous!”

 

“No, it's working. Look, I can talk to you like that just fine, mean witch.”

 

“God, why do I have to endure those two pests even today?” she mumbles more to herself but still loud enough for everyone to hear. But both boys know better than being offended by her. “Jaebum, why are they here? And where is Nerd 1?”

 

“Well, hello to you, too,” the stylist replies unfazed. “Jinyoung brought them for moral support and there he is, today's star.” Jaebum points at Jinyoung, who is emerging from the adjoining room. The scene repeats like he experienced it before with his friends. His sister stares at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, utterly bewildered. Only her eventual reaction turns out differently.

 

“Jaebum, are you freaking kidding me? Your task was to turn him into a girl, not into a whole freaking Disney princess,” she at last manages to spit out. “Make him less pretty!”

 

Jinyoung can only heave a sigh at his sister's useless request. Again she feels threatened by him while he's doing practically nothing. He's not surprised, only tired of it.

 

“Sorry, but I won't destroy art,” Jaebum replies while he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I only can offer to make you just as pretty. So come on, Sohee.”

 

She's obviously not very amused by the stylist's reluctance but seems to understand that there's nothing she can do about it. “You better do your best later, JIWON.”

 

“Thank you for your generous words,” Jinyoung replies with all the sarcasm he has to offer.

 

“Jinyoung, what will you do about your voice?” BamBam suddenly pipes up.

 

“I...uhm...I don't know.” It's true, that's just another thing he didn't think about before.

 

“Okay, just learn from me,” BamBam suggests confidently and clears his throat before he says in an obnoxiously high-pitched voice, “Hi, I'm Jiwon. I'm a million times nicer and prettier than my witch sister.”

 

“I kill you, you damn nerd,” Sohee screeches and starts towards BamBam.

 

Just before she can catch him, Yugyeom squeezes himself between them. He frowns down at her. “Not on my watch,” he says with certainty.

 

“Mean, how should I win against giant nerd?” she mutters and retreats, sulking.

 

“Okay, Jinyoung, repeat! Come on.” BamBam says after he finds enough courage to emerge from behind Yugyeom.

 

“Sorry Bam, but first, that sounded like a deceasing weasel and second, I think my voice is too deep. I guess I have to stay mute. Not that I care,” Jinyoung says with a shrug.

 

“Exactly. It's better when I do the talking anyway,” Sohee comments smugly. Every male in the room rolls their eyes at her statement.

 

“But at least let me teach you how to walk properly as a female,” BamBam suggests next.

 

“Wait, why should YOU of all people teach him that? It's my specialty,” Sohee scoffs.

 

“Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you have all the girl stuff figured out, cucumber witch.” The grin on the skinny boy's face can't be described with anything else but mocking.

 

“NOW I WILL KILL YOU!”

 

Now it is Yugyeom and Jaebum who are intervening and saving BamBam from an early death.

 

“Sohee, come on and put your dress on. And then we have to fix your makeup. And hopefully we all will survive this day,” Jaebum tries to coax her.

 

All of this chaos is a bit too much for Jinyoung. He wants to get out and find a little calmness and peace before he has to plunge himself into this unknown world, called show business. Apart from this he notices how Yugyeom is still trying to secretly take pics of him. He grabs his backpack and excuses himself, pretending that he has to make a phone call.

 

When Jinyoung wanders the extensive corridors, he enjoys the sudden silence. He curiously opens a door to a small storage room. This place seems to be absolutely perfect for him to enjoy a little quietness.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Mark is exhausted. All of his fears came true. For the last two hours he watched girl after girl, auditioning for the commercial. But he felt nothing. Not for one single girl he could say he liked or disliked her for some reason. Apart from this one girl, who decided to prove her talent by singing a self-composed song about Mark getting her pregnant. He pretty much disliked her, even though he thought her singing voice was nice. The security guys kindly escorted her out of the building.

 

Youngjae was constantly looking at him out of the corner of his eye with a mix of concern and impatience. But there's nothing Mark could do unless he would decide on a girl randomly. The good thing is that Mark finally has some time to take a breather. The not so good thing is that it's just a break before he has to continue watching the rest of the girls auditioning.

 

Mark went to the restroom and is currently trying to find his way back. He never was the best one when it comes to have a good grip on his sense of direction. He opts to randomly open some doors but he seems to wander around in a rather deserted area of the studio. No door seems to lead him back to the auditioning area.

 

He opens a plain-looking door. The small storage room behind it seems equally plain. Besides one thing, or rather one person. On the floor, leaning her back against a shelf, is sitting a real-life princess. Her blonde, long hair is falling in soft waves around her shoulders, her beautiful, rose-colored dress is surrounded by golden, shiny wrappers which are carelessly strewn across the floor. The glossy hair, the wrappers, the tiny pearls on her dress, everything reflects the artificial light in the room. Everything is glittering and gleaming. The whole scene looks unreal and Mark feels like he opened the door to a book of fairy tales. Bright, large eyes are blinking up at him, silently asking him for the reason of interruption.

 

Under normal circumstances Mark would have apologized and quickly left. But this isn't a normal situation. In front of him, an ethereal creature is situated. And there's an inner pull which draws him towards her, prohibiting him to walk away.

 

“Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt but...uhm....mind if I join you for a little bit?”

 

She seems utterly perplexed, still staring and blinking for a while longer at him. Then she finally nods her head very slowly. At that Mark slips inside and shuts the door. He makes his way over to her and takes a seat on the floor right next to her, probably a little bit too close, he thinks afterwards. But he doesn't regret it.

 

He turns his head to directly look at her. She's the prettiest being he ever saw. When she meets his eyes he offers her his best smile. Mark wonders, if this is only makeup or if she's blushing.

 

“Hi, I'm Mark. What's your name?”

 

She just blinks again. Then slowly a small but enchanting smile appears on her lips. Mark is a little taken aback by her stunning beauty as well as by her lack of answering his question.

 

“Can you hear me?”

 

Enthusiastic nodding accompanied by a growing smile, this is her answer. Mark thinks it's damn cute.

 

“But you don't speak.”

 

Nodding again and a thumbs up, indicating that he hit the nail on the head.

 

“Alright. Are you taking a little break?”

 

Nodding.

 

“That's good, me too. It's a nice place to hang out, peaceful and calm somehow.”

 

By now she has a beautiful, wide smile with closed lips, brightening up her face. She looks so dazzling and endearing that he has a little trouble to remain focused on the conversation, or rather his monologue.

 

“What's this?” He picks up one of the empty, shiny wrappers and inspects it. “Oh, are this candy wrappers?”

 

Her furious nodding is contradicting her graceful appearance but Mark thinks it's such a charming trait. She produces a bag of golden chocolates from her backpack and offers it to him with a never ceasing smile.

 

“Chocolates? Are you for real? This is amazing.” He beams at her and snatches a candy to unwrap it. “I love chocolate but they never have it anywhere in any studios. But here you are, giving me tasty candies and saving my day.” He tastes the sweet and hums in joy. “This is amazing. Uhm.....can I have some more maybe?”

 

She silently laughs and a cozy warmth radiates from her, making Mark's heart race unnaturally fast. She generously gestures towards the bag which she placed between them, signaling him to have more.

 

In all the glittering he didn't notice at first but his entrance interrupted her while she was reading. When he occupied the space next to her, she put the book on the floor. Only now it attracts Mark's attention. “Hey, you're reading.....oh it's a manga? Awesome. I love reading manga. What is it?”

 

She beams again. Mark thinks he can't get enough of her addictive smile. She picks up the book and shows the cover to him.

 

“Ranma ½, it's a classic. And it's so good. It's been some time since I read the series though.”

 

She turns away and pulls another volume of the manga series out of her bag and again offers it to him.

 

“Can I read it?”

 

She nods and Mark thinks she mouths “for your break”.

 

“Wow, thank you so much. Entering this room was the best decision of the day it seems,” he says and softly smiles at her. She smiles, too but soon averts her gaze. Mark hopes it's just because she might be a little shy.

 

He starts reading the manga, continues to eat the tasty chocolate and enjoys the calmness of his surroundings as much as the comforting presence of the fairy-like girl next to him. From time to time he sneaks a quick glance at her side profile. Every time his heart seems to flutter in joy.

 

There's silence between them but for Mark it isn't an uncomfortable silence. It's kind of pleasant and warm and magical. He could sit there forever and enjoy this bliss. But way too soon the door is pushed open and a tall boy peeks in.

 

“Hey Jin-....Ji...Jiwon, hey Jiwon, I was looking for you forever. We...uhm...we have to go. Your audition, you know?”

 

Mark jumps to his feet and stretches out his hand towards her. “Let me help you,” he says with a small, reassuring smile. She smiles back and takes his hand. Her skin is warm and smooth and Mark likes everything about the touch. To his surprise her hand is not small and when he pulls her to her feet he notices that her stature isn't small either. It's not something that he dislikes. This also is a charming contrast to her feathery presence.

 

“So your name is Jiwon?” A timid nod is the answer.

 

“Excuse me but...you're Mark Tuan, right?” the tall boy asks with curious eyes.

 

“Uhm, yes...that's me.”

 

“Oh my god, I can't believe I meet Mark Tuan here. Wow, I'm a huge fan. I love your last movie. I watched it about 20 times and-”

 

The enthusiastic speech of the boy gets interrupted when Jiwon's elbow finds the way to his ribs.

 

“Ouch, what the heck?” he sulkily asks her and rubs his side. She only gestures towards the door, probably trying to point out that they have to leave.

 

“So as I said, I'm a huge fan so would you mind giving me an autograph? And maybe we can take a selfie, oh and maybe-”

 

The excited boy almost topples over this time when her elbow attacks again. Mark can only chuckle. He wouldn't mind to give the boy everything he asked for but the girl seems to be very sure that this shouldn't happen.

 

“Oooooouuuuch! What is it with-”

 

Again he gets interrupted as the princess drags him out of the room by his arm. Mark calls after them. “It was nice meeting you two. Jiwon, it was a pleasure to spend my break with you.”

 

They already were out of the room but at hearing Mark's last phrase, the pretty girl peeks inside once again to offer him an adorable smile. Before she disappears, she cutely waves at him. After a second she's gone. Mark thinks that he won't ever forget her.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

“I can't believe you robbed me of the chance to interact with freaking, famous Mark Tuan,” Yugyeom whines as they are making their way back to the dressing-room.

 

“God Yugyeom, you were such a fan boy. I thought you were one step away from asking him, if he dates someone right now or if you could record him while he says 'Yugyeom, I love you'.”

 

“Damn, why didn't I think about that?!” Yugyeom exclaims while he puts his hands on his forehead.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, now not only questioning his life choices but also his friend choices as well.

 

When they step into the dressing-room Yugyeom can't hold himself back for only a second.

 

“Guess what!!! We just met Mark Tuan! THE one and only famous actor, MARK FREAKING TUAN!” The last part he yells in excitement. “And basically I met him briefly. But our beauty, Park Jiwon here, spent a whole break with him, snacking and reading and having a lovely time together.”

 

“You are freaking kidding me!” BamBam shouts and jumps up from the couch.

 

“So you already found new friends? Good job. Your old ones are too loud anyway,” Jaebum comments fairly calm.

 

Two very offended boys are yelling in disagreement.

 

“So what? Will you spill what happened?” BamBam asks as impatient as ever.

 

Jinyoung is glad that his sister is out of sight right now. It would be better, if she won't know about his short adventure. He's still as perplexed as one could be about what went down just minutes ago. Not in a million years he thought he would have such an encounter. And not in a million years he had thought that Mark Tuan, the famous, handsome, talented actor is such a sweet person. Until today he came to know that most people with a certain degree of name recognition, aren't sweet at all but instead rather conceited.

 

“Well I was sitting there in a storage room, eating candies and reading manga-”

 

“I told you, he was fleeing. Phone call my ass,” Yugyeom says to BamBam.

 

“It's because you're too loud,” Jaebum butts in dryly.

 

“WHAT THE HECK WE AREN'T LOUD!” BamBam yells.

 

“WE'RE GOOD, SUPPORTING FRIENDS,” Yugyeom adds, not using an inside voice at all.

 

“Aaarghh....so loud again. What's wrong with you?”Jaebum grumbles. “Jinyoung? Please go on.”

 

“Uhm...yeah, so I was just enjoying myself and suddenly the door opened and there stood Mark Tuan. And he asked all adorable, if he could join me there on the floor. And then he did and he asked me all that stuff and smiled all of the time. I can't believe he is such a nice person,” Jinyoung tells them, getting more hyped up with every word.

 

“Wow, I can't believe this. He's so famous but that sounds so chill. What did you talk about?” BamBam interrogates.

 

“Uhm...I didn't talk. I wanted to avoid the deceasing weasel, remember?”

 

“So you said nothing at all and he still continued talking to you?” Yugyeom asks amazed.

 

“Yep, I just smiled and nodded. And guess what! He loves reading manga and eating chocolates.”

 

“Oh my.....he's perfect for you. You are destined to be together,” Yugyeom cheers.

 

“Yes, and for sure you already have a crush on him. I mean, it's obvious,” BamBam judges smugly.

 

“Uhm...it's not...uhm...I-”

 

“You're into guys?” Jaebum pipes up.

 

Jaebum doesn't know yet. They are not close enough so that he would know. Jinyoung panics a bit, considering if the stylist would be uncomfortable around him from now on.

 

“Yeah, I am...pretty much....only into guys,” he answers sheepishly.

 

“Cool, me too. I have a new boyfriend since a couple weeks ago. He's great.”

 

“Oh...ooooh, you're...too. Oh that's great. And a boyfriend, I'm happy for-”

 

“Mary-Kate, Ashley, would you please calm down? We got it, you're both gay. Shocker. Can we now please continue talking about celebrity Mark Tuan?” BamBam intervenes.

 

“They are not only loud but freaking rude,” Jaebum mutters.

 

“There's not much more to tell, really. We both read and then Yugyeom came in to fetch me.”  
  


“Did you take a selfie with him?” BamBam asks his tall friend.

 

“Noooo, Jinyoung dragged me away before I could get it.”

 

“Jinyoung, maaaaaaaaaan, what's up with you?”

 

“He was embarrassing. There's nothing else I could do,” Jinyoung reasons and shrugs.

 

“Yeah, and we can't have you being embarrassed in front of your crush, riiiight?”

 

“Shut up, Bam. He isn't my crush.”

 

“He totally is. And I think he has his eyes on you, too,” Yugyeom butts in, way too excited. “And what he called after you, 'Jiwon, it was a pleasure to spend my break with you'. I tell you, he's into you.”

 

“Like that is going to happen,” a female voice suddenly hisses from behind them.

 

They turn around to find Sohee standing in the door frame of the small change room.

 

“Did...did you hear everything?” Jinyoung asks dumbfounded.

 

“Loud and clear, nerd. And to your information, you might look a little pretty now with these tons of makeup, but don't be so stupid to think Mark Tuan will fall for you. He could have anyone at any time. Why would he pick you?! That's ridiculous,” she finishes with a glare and walks over to the main door. “And now hurry up, we have an audition to win.”

 

Jinyoung of course thinks she's rude and as harsh as ever. But he doesn't think she's wrong with what she's saying. He silently follows her. He notices Jaebum's pitiful gaze on him and BamBam hissing under his breath “Mean cucumber witch”.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

“Mark, what do you say?” Youngjae wants to know. They are sitting in the same room, the audition was held in. After the last girl finished her performance, Mark heaved a sigh in relief, happy that this ordeal finally ended. But the next disaster is already looming in the corner, in the form of Youngjae, who wants to know Mark's choice.

 

“Youngjae, I...I didn't particularly like any of them,” he replies apologetically. “They were nice and stuff but...I don't know. There wasn't anything special about them.”

 

“Unlike the princess girl which you met during break time. She seems pretty special to you,” Jackson speaks up while he grabs a chair and pulls it right next to Mark so he can attach himself to the actor.

 

“Well yes, she definitely is special. I never met anyone this intriguing,” he reminisces.

 

“Mark!” Youngjae nags.

 

“I really want her. She's my Cinderella.”

 

“He wants her, Youngjae. She's Cinderella,” Jackson adds as he throws his arm around Mark's shoulder to squeeze even closer. Youngjae sits opposite them, eyeing both boys with a frown.

 

“Mark, you can't. Choose someone else!”

 

“I never did ask for anything, Youngjae, right?”

 

“He really didn't,” Jackson whispers.

 

“Don't make this hard for me, Mark!”

 

“Funny, because I never made it hard for you, right? I always was working diligently, never was problematic, never gave you a hard time, riiiiiight?”

 

“Yeah, such a good boy, riiiiiight Youngjae?”

 

“She didn't even audition for it. Why can't you choose one of the many cute girls who actually did audition for this?”

 

“I want her. I don't want anybody else. I want HER. Youngjae, please make it happen. Please,” Mark begs.

 

“HER, Youngjae. It has to be HER. Please!” Jackson supports.

 

“Guys, come on.”

 

“Mark, do the puppy eyes. Let's do the double-puppy-eyes attack,” Jackson whispers loud enough for everyone within a radius of 25 meter to hear.

 

Mark opens his eyes as wide as possible, putting a pleading look to them while forming a pout with his lips. Jackson attaches his cheek to Mark's while he pulls just the same puppy face.

 

Together they are pleading, “Pleeeaaaaase Youngjae.”

 

“You're both silly, you know that?” the manager says with a sigh of frustration.

 

“Is this a yes?” Mark perks up.

 

“It is, right? You can do this, right?”

 

“Fine. Alright, I'll at least try.” Both puppy boys are cheering happily, celebrating their mini-victory over a very exhausted Youngjae. “So what did you say was her name?”

 

“Jiwon.”

 

“Jiwon what?”

 

“I don't know,” Mark says with a shrug. “But she was here to audition for something as well. And she is very pretty and blonde and charming and has an awesome smile and-”

 

“Okay, stop. That's not helping at all.”

 

Jackson chips in, “But you can find her, right?”

 

“I don't know. I'll try. But it's not like we have some kind of secret manager-network where all the artists information are traded back and forth.”

 

“Nooooo, of course not,” Jackson says smirking.

 

“No, noooo, unthinkable,” Mark affirms with the same smirk on his face.

 

Then Jackson leans towards Youngjae and starts whispering. “Okay, we actually know you do. Of course you can't openly tell us about it because, well, it's secret and we don't want to get you into trouble. But the network will help you to find her.” Mark happily nods along his statement and winks at Youngjae. Jackson tries the same but fails and only ends up exaggeratedly blinking at him.

 

“Why am I stuck with not only one but two idiots?” he asks towards the ceiling. He stands up to leave the room, shaking his head all the while.

 

“We totally managed this like pros,” Jackson says with a satisfied grin and stretches his hand out for a high five.

 

Mark takes the invitation with a loud “YAS”. Now he can hope again.

 

“Once upon a time the young Prince Charming sees a flicker of hope to find his precious Cinderella again. He and his two knights thought out an elaborate plan to lure her-”

 

“No narration, Jackson. I fucking mean it!”


	2. Two

Turns out the audition wasn't too hard on Jinyoung. He just had to stand around in a fairy tale forest setting and endure some fake wind wafting. He had to smile brightly all of the time, that was the instruction he had to follow. Sohee had to smile, too and at one point say the phrase which was promoting the energy drink the commercial was meant for. What the drink had to do with the magical forest and their pixie-like costumes, Jinyoung didn't understand. But he couldn't care less. All he cared about was Mark Tuan's stunning smile and Mark Tuan's sweet voice and the touch of Mark Tuan's hand.

 

Turns also out that they did a pretty good job of standing around and smiling. Still on the set, they were informed about getting the commercial deal. Sohee was elated, celebrating her win over the Cho sisters. She even almost praised Jinyoung. Well, almost. But even then he didn't care about the Cho sisters or Sohee's words. He cared about Mark Tuan and the very small chance of meeting him a second time on a set.

 

So when Jinyoung sets foot in his new workplace, Mangamoon, the following Monday morning he is more than in a good mood. His new boss, Mrs. Yu, is still the nicest person. The company is located on the seventh floor of a typical office building and his boss shows him around. When he gets ushered through the open space office, where the most employees are working in cubicles, it gets a little weird. Apparently most of the employees are females. Apparently they become very quickly very shy. So it's enough that Jinyoung greets everyone and introduces himself to give most of them a proper blush. Approximately 40 women, which are busy whispering to each other and giggling a lot, are staring at him. Jinyoung thinks that he looks fairly okay, but he never elicited such reactions from females.

 

Mrs. Yu eventually resolves the awkward situation when she leads him into an extra room. The most part of the room is taken up by floor to ceiling shelves which are the homes for hundreds and hundreds of manga volumes. Jinyoung thinks that this is what heaven must look like. In front of the shelves, there's a desk, with a computer placed on it. There's also a small, cushy-looking couch. He doesn't know why he gets his own office room, but he thinks he will like it. Mrs. Yu assigns the first tasks to him, mainly filing and sorting stuff. These are typical intern tasks, he isn't surprised. Still Mrs. Yu promises that he definitely will learn a lot about the processes in the publishing house later on.

 

Left alone, Jinyoung starts to deal with his assigned work. Luckily it's not very challenging, yet, so he isn't too nervous. But half an hour later he already is interrupted in his concentration when his boss pushes open the door to his office again.

 

“What are we doing here, Jen? What's up with your office?”

 

“It gets remodeled. And as long as it takes I'm sitting in the main room with the others.”

 

“Okay, so let me sit with you. I promise I'll be quiet.”

 

Jinyoung looks up at the two persons, entering the room, in disbelief. One of them is of course his boss. But the second one is nobody else than Mark Tuan, with cute glasses on his nose and a cap on his head, covering his chestnut brown locks.

 

“You know that's not possible,” she says. Then she faces Jinyoung and smiles at him. “Jinyoung, please meet my little brother, Mark. Mark, this is Park Jinyoung, our new intern.”

 

Jinyoung stands up and moves towards the two of them. He greets Mark with a soft “Nice to meet you. I'm Jinyoung.” He can't believe what's happening right now. But with every fiber of his body he tries to act unfazed, at least as unfazed as possible.

 

“Hey, I'm Mark. Nice to meet you, too.” It gets harder by the second to act cool, especially as Mark Tuan unleashes his glorious, full-fledged smile upon him.

 

“Since you can't hang out in my office now, you will stay here with Jinyoung,” Mrs. Yu decides.

 

“But I could just sit next to you, right?”

 

“Mark, remember that all my employees are getting flustered and useless when you're around? I can't have you out there. I'm sorry.”

 

“God, Jen, you should really think about hiring a couple more males. Maybe they would get used to them eventually.”

 

“It's not like there aren't males around here. The thing is, my ladies wouldn't fawn over our chubby, middle-aged janitor. But it's something completely different when it comes to you, walking in here, looking like one of the manga boys, which they are staring at every day. Of course they would react differently. And it's the exact same thing with Jinyoung. That's why he got his own office.”

 

Mark turns to face Jinyoung once more, eyes are scanning over his features with a certain intensity, an intensity that makes Jinyoung squirming and fidgeting.

 

“Well, he definitely is pretty handsome. I see that,” the actor confirms casually and Jinyoung almost dies from cardiac irregularities. “Okay, sounds reasonable. I stay here.”

 

“Good, don't trouble Jinyoung,” she says cautionary to her brother. “And Jinyoung, if he annoys you, just call me, alright?”

 

“Heeeeyyyy,” Mark protests, visibly offended.

 

This cute banter between the siblings makes Jinyoung snicker. Still he manages to answer, “ Yes, Mrs. Yu.”

 

“Oh, and call me Jen, please. Everyone does,” she offers, accompanied by a soft smile before she turns around to leave.

 

“A-alright,” Jinyoung calls after her. And then he's left alone. Alone with Mark Tuan once again, though under very different circumstances. Mark makes his way to the couch and lets himself drop down onto it before he frees himself from the glasses and the cap. Jinyoung utilizes all his willpower to tear his eyes away from this heavenly sight to occupy his seat again. Mark is rummaging in his backpack, saying nothing. This awkward silence makes Jinyoung nervous and uncomfortable, something he didn't feel as Jiwon at all. He quickly pulls his special, red candy box out of his bag and shoves a few chocolate chips into his mouth. He watches how Mark pulls a manga out of his backpack and starts to search for a certain page. Focusing on his tasks seems suddenly impossible to Jinyoung. Instead he munches more chocolate chips.

 

Mark looks up at him, probably alarmed by the loud rustle of the wrapping paper. Jinyoung freezes under the actor's gaze, his hand still in the candy box.

 

“What are you eating?” the brown haired boy asks curiously.

 

“Chocolate chips. Want to try some?”

 

“Yaaaaay,” Mark is cheering excitedly as he jumps to his feet and makes a couple quick steps towards the desk. Jinyoung hands him the box and observes how he tastes the candies. His expression turns from anticipation to bliss in less than a second. “These are amazing. I never saw them anywhere before.”

 

“Y-yeah, these are imported. My friends gave them to me as a congratulations gift for getting the internship. These are my favorite chocolates. I love all chocolates but these are my faves by far.”

 

“I feel you. They taste like paradise,” Mark continues to rave. But soon enough he looks sheepishly at Jinyoung and stammers, “Uhm...would you....would you maybe mind, if I would take some more? I-I know it's rude, since it's a gift from your friends but they are so yummy.”

 

A chuckle escapes Jinyoung's lips. And here is the confirmation that, yes, this is the same absolutely down-to-earth, kind and adorable Mark Tuan, who he met as Jiwon. “No problem, take as much as you like.”

 

“Thank you,” the other boy cheers and sits down on the edge of the desk while he keeps on eating the offered candies with relish. “So how's your internship going?”

 

“Oh...it's actually my first day. So I haven't experienced much so far. But I like it here. It's my dream company to get an internship in and I'm very happy it worked out. And your sister is seriously the nicest boss I could ask for.”

 

“Yeah, she's cool. Best sister out there as well.”

 

“Who would have thought Jennifer Yu is actually the sister of Mark Tuan, the actor. I never would have guessed the connection.”

 

“I'm pretty glad, if people don't see the connection though. Jen should be respected and admired because of her own achievements, not because her brother is kind of famous.”

 

“Kind of famous?” Jinyoung scoffs. “Sure, you're just kind of famous, not the most successful actor nowadays,” he says sarcastically.

 

“Minor detail,” he replies with a shrug.

 

“But I see where you're coming from. I only know her for a short time but she seems to be such an amazing and kind and hardworking person.”

 

“That's very accurate,” Mark smiles at Jinyoung. “Do you have any siblings?”

 

“Yeah, a sister, too. But she's nothing like yours.”

 

“Not amazing, very unkind and lazy?”

 

“It's a yes to the first two,” Jinyoung mumbles. Mark raises an eyebrow in anticipation. “You see, she's a real dragon to me.”

 

“But you seem perfectly nice. What's her problem?”

 

“She's a sucker for attention. Like all the attention she can get. And I kind of took some away from her just by being her brother.”

 

“So basically your birth is her problem?”

 

“Exactly,” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“Sounds like she gives you a really hard time.”

 

“Yes, too often. She makes me do things which no brother should have to do for his sister.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Can't tell. It's a secret.”

 

“Tease,” Mark sulks for a second. Jinyoung never saw a pout on this face before, not in any movie. But here it is, making a debut just for him. But it retreats quickly and the actor pipes up with new found enthusiasm. “Let me guess! Okay, you have to work your whole life so you can pay your family's debts and your sister can live a carefree life. No, wait that's not it.......Ah! She wants to get away from her jealous ex-lover and you have to pretend you're her boyfriend, right? No, wait....you were attending a summer festival and her yukata got torn or her geta broke so in the end you had to carry her home on your back. Oh...oh wait, it's-”

 

“Okay, stop!” Jinyoung calls out, slumping over his desk, bursting out laughing about Mark's unceasing enthusiasm. “I never thought I would say this to anybody BUT is it possible that you read too much manga?”

 

“Uhm....you might be right there,” the actor says with an expression torn between amusement and shyness. “I assume that's your way to tell me that I guessed wrong.”

 

“Completely. But I admire your efforts,” Jinyoung replies, still gasping a little for air. “Hey, uhm...can I ask you something?”

 

“Shoot,” Mark approves while he munches more chocolate chips.

 

“Do you spend a lot of time here?”

 

“Yes, I think I am here more often than at home.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it feels like my home, but livelier. In my apartment, it's mostly only me. And here are all the editor ladies, who are all nice and cute. And of course Jen is here. I love to hang out with her. And it's like manga headquarters, which is another thing I love.”

 

“Sounds reasonable. But I thought that a famous actor like you would be...I don't know how to say it...uhm...be out more? Get around and meet people? Enjoy life?”

 

“Everyone enjoys life differently, right?” Mark smiles softly at him. “I like it a little more quiet than the typical celebrity, I would say.”

 

“Sounds reasonable, too. Can I ask you another thing?”

 

“Sure....as long as it's not A: How does it feel to be that famous? Or B: Did you ever sleep with a fan? Or C: Do you know G-Dragon personally?” Mark lists with a slight frown on his face.

 

“Uhm...actually I wanted to know which manga you're currently reading?” Jinyoung asks a little abashed and points to the couch where the actor's manga was left behind.

 

Mark's expression immediately brightens up again. “Oh that's a good question. I'm rereading 'Slam Dunk'. And it's still as great as the first and second time I read it.”

 

“Okay?” Jinyoung says carefully, a little intimidated by the other's enthusiasm.

 

“What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to tell me you never read it, right?”

 

“Uhm....no, I didn't.”

 

Mark's eyes widen and his mouth falls open. Jinyoung is glad that the actor had swallowed the last couple of chocolates already. “You're kidding me. Slam Dunk is a classic. You can't disregard a classic, Jinyoung!”

 

This is the first time Mark says his name. Jinyoung takes a quick glance at his own hands, checking if his body is still intact or if he's melting. “I-I know, I'm just not so much into sports manga.”

 

“Give it a shot! You won't regret it, I promise,” Mark says all excited while he's leaning towards Jinyoung. It seems to be a matter of the heart to him and Jinyoung finds it rather cute.

 

“Mhhhhh....maybe,” Jinyoung grins.

 

“No, I can't accept this,” Mark determines and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Mark?”

 

Both boys suddenly shift their gazes to look at the door when they hear Jen's voice. She stands in the door frame, eyeing them with an amused expression on her face.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Youngjae called me. He said you're not answering his calls. He's waiting downstairs in the car for you.”

 

“What? He's too early,” Mark says confused and takes a glance at his watch. “Oh shit, he's on time. I didn't realize it's so late already.” Mark hops off the desk and grabs his stuff. He's striding towards the door when he says, “Bye Jinyoung, be prepared for tomorrow.”

 

“What's going to happen tomorrow?” Jinyoung asks in surprise.

 

“I'm going to convince you to read 'Slam Dunk',” he answers and offers Jinyoung a wink, before he says bye to Jen and leaves. It's official, Mark Tuan winked at him. What a day.

 

Jen smiles sweetly at him. “Seems like you get along well.”

 

“Oh, yes...I think so. B-but I am still doing my work. Really, you can trust-”

 

“It's fine, Jinyoung. Don't worry about it.” Her smile gets even brighter before she exits the room.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

When Jinyoung steps into the spacious hall of his home he's on cloud nine. Never did he expect that his first day as an intern would turn out like this.

 

“Jinyoung, welcome home,” Mrs. Jung smiles at him.

 

“Thank you,” he smiles back.

 

“Jinyoung, your parents, they want to speak with you in the parlor.”

 

“AGAIN?” he shrieks.

 

“I'm afraid so. And no, I don't know what it is about. You have to find out yourself,” she says with as much pity as possible.

 

“Alright,” Jinyoung mumbles and ruffles his hair. When he steps into the parlor, he feels like it's a repetition of last time.

 

“Angel,” his mother beams at him, “We're so proud of you. You helped your sister so well.”

 

“Uhm, yeah. Alright. You wanted to discuss something?”

 

“Son, how was your day?” his father says, actor-smiling at him.

 

“It was my first day at my internship. And it was seriously the best. My boss is so nice and everything's so interesting. I will learn so much-”

 

“That's great, Jinyoung. Really great. So what we want to talk about,” his father starts. Of course his internship isn't of any interest to them. Of course not. Jinyoung was so stupid to forget that. “Today we received an offer for you, or more for Park Jiwon. They request you to take part in a commercial for this new amusement park together with Mark Tuan. Apparently he is allowed to choose his partner for the commercial himself. And he selected you. I don't know how you managed that without even auditioning but that's the spirit! Congratulations, son.”

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“My angel is just so talented. I knew it all along,” his mother cheers.

 

“But...I am still not a girl.”

 

“Jinyoung, you can do it for one commercial so you can manage for a second one as well.”

 

“I can't believe this. Just how many times are you demanding me dressing up as a girl? Should I just give up on being a guy and buy dresses and wigs?” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“Young man, watch it! You won't speak with your parents like that,” his father scolds sternly.

 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung mumbles. “I just don't want to have to pretend to be a girl for the rest of my life.”

 

“Angel, of course you don't have to do that. Do the commercial with your sister. And do the project with Mark Tuan. Because you know how successful he is, right? It would be good for the whole family, if you would do that.”

 

“Your mother is right. You don't decline if Mark Tuan asks especially for your participation. Just do these two commercials.....and make sure to introduce Sohee to Mr. Tuan as well. And then you're rid of Park Jiwon.”

 

Jinyoung sighs. Of course it's all about Sohee. It's not really a problem for him to do a job together with Mark. On the contrary, he's even a little bit glad that he gets the chance to spend more time with him. Of course he won't ever tell his parents. What irks him is more the fact that his parents aren't even interested in what he thinks or what he likes to do or what he wants to achieve. They are interested in Sohee's career only, as always. “Fine, I'll do it,” he mumbles defeated.

 

“Very well, son.”

 

“My angel, just show us your incredible talent.”

 

Jinyoung would love to show his talent to them. But not as a girl, not as an actor or an actress. But they don't take any interest in anything else and he has just to live with that fact.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

**group chat of the heroes**

**members: BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung**

 

_Jaebum was added to the chat_

 

**Jaebum:** Why am I in this group chat now?

 

**BamBam:** Because we're in this together. Are you excited?

 

**Jaebum:** That's not the word I would choose to describe it. And we're in what together? Last time I checked I wasn't in anything.

 

**Jinyoung:** THE MARK TUAN SITUATION

 

**Jaebum:** ???

 

**Jinyoung:** Okay, turns out Mark Tuan is the brother of my new boss at my internship!!!!! AND he likes to hang out there, to hang out in my office to be precise. IN MY OFFICE... like...ONLY THE TWO OF US! AND HE SAID I'M HANDSOME AND HE W I N K E D AT ME!!!! But that's not everything. Turns also out that Mark Tuan wants me...well Jiwon as his acting partner in this upcoming commercial. His manager asked, if it would be possible! W T H

 

**Yugyeom:** Woow °O°

 

**BamBam:** Are you making this up?

 

**Jinyoung:** Nooooooooooo ＼(◎o◎)／

 

**BamBam:** W H A T ???

 

**Yugyeom:** Woooooooow

 

**Jaebum:** Is this the right time to bring up that my boyfriend is Mark Tuan's stylist?

 

**Yugyeom:** WOOOOOOOW (＾◇＾)

 

**BamBam:** WhAt iS HapPEnInG???!!!

 

**Yugyeom:** The earth is shakinggggg!!!

 

**Jinyoung:** WHAAAT? You only say this now?????

 

**Jaebum:** How could I have known before that this would be of any importance to anyone of you?

 

**BamBam:** Maybe because we were heavily fanboying over Mark Tuan last time? (-_-)

 

**Jaebum:** So?

 

**BamBam:** AaarggHHggGRRscHH! Why did we invite him to our precious group chat???

 

**Jinyoung:** Okay...we have to calm down...but....YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT EVERYTHING ABOUT MARK TUAN FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!

 

**Jaebum:** No way

 

**BamBam:** wut?

 

**Yugyeom:** WAAAAAaaaaaaAAAaaAAAAT

 

**Jinyoung:** Why not???? (T_T)

 

**Jaebum:** He would get wary and would ask why I want to know about that all of a sudden. And then I would have to lie. I don't lie to him. Bad enough I can't even brag about my masterpiece, turning unglamorous Park Jinyoung into glorious princess Park Jiwon.

 

**Jinyoung:** You saying boy-me is ugly? ㅍㅅㅍ

 

**Jaebum:** No!?

 

**Jinyoung:** Is it No! or is it No? (；一_一)

 

**Yugyeom:** Mary-Kate and Ashley are catfighting (￣□￣;)

 

**Jaebum:** Don't be petty, Jinyoung. Anyway, so I can't find out about anything concerning Mark. I just wanted to let you know about the connection.

 

**BamBam:** Thank you

 

**Jaebum:** Not you

 

**Yugyeom:** Thank you

 

**Jaebum:** …...

 

**Jinyoung:** Thank you

 

**Jaebum:** Finally! So what are you gonna do about...basically everything regarding Mark Tuan?

 

**Jinyoung:** Hopefully surviving!

 

**Jaebum:** Sounds reasonable

 

**Jinyoung:** I have to do the commercial (my parents jeez) and I can't do anything against him hanging out at my office. But I'm not complaining anyway. At least I can stare at him a little more. >^_^<

 

**BamBam:** Make him fall for yoooouuuuu!

 

**Yugyeom:** YAS! You can do it! (*^0^*)

 

**Jaebum:** There might be a chance? Maybe? (Probably not though?)

 

**Jinyoung:** I........TRY (>_<)

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

The next day Jinyoung has the chance to focus on his work properly and show Jen that he's serious about that internship. He reports to her the result of his tasks. When she seems satisfied, Jinyoung is as well. During his break he even manages to speak to three of the very shy and very blushing editor ladies. At the end of this said break he thinks that they overcame their reserve at least a little bit. 'Baby steps' is what he cheers to himself.

 

But his quiet time ends abruptly when, in the early afternoon, a certain actor with glasses and a cap steps inside his office.

 

“Hey, Jinyoung,” he greets the intern happily, “I just finished my schedule for today. Mind if I hang out here a little?”

 

“Hi Mark, no of course not. Besides you were threatening to be back. So how could I deny you that,” he smirks.

 

“Threatening? Very rarely I was described like that so far,” he chuckles. “But I hope I can appease you with these.” Jinyoung observes how Mark unpacks six red, classy boxes of chocolate chips from his backpack and places them on his desk. These are his favorites from yesterday.

 

“What the....are you crazy? These are freaking expensive,” Jinyoung exclaims astonished.

 

Mark responses with an innocent look on his face. “Well, what should I say...the money is not really the problem, you know?”

 

Jinyoung tears his eyes away from this chocolaty heaven on his desk to look up, slowly realizing that this famous actor in front of him probably has more than enough money to buy some chocolates, even imported ones. Yes, Jinyoung's parents have money as well, but he himself lives on their very limited allowance. That's the unvoiced punishment for rebelling against family traditions.

 

“Oh yeah, I guess you're right,” he answers with a sheepish smile. “But six boxes? What are you planning?”

 

“I think we will need them here sooner or later. And I kind of have a guilty conscience because I was polishing off your friends' gift yesterday. This is compensation,” he reasons while he rubs the back of his neck in a timid gesture.

 

“If you say so,” Jinyoung mumbles with a little shrug. He stores away five boxes and opens the last one to munch some of the sweets immediately.

 

“Your face turned all peaceful when you tasted them just now. The power of chocolate,” the actor laughs and steals some of the chips for himself.

 

Jinyoung feels a slight heat rush to his cheeks and hopes he's not blushing for real. No need to embarrass himself in front of the other boy. He watches how Mark takes a seat on the couch and pulls off his cap and the glasses, just like yesterday. “Why are you wearing these when you actually seem to enjoy your time without the accessories?” he asks curiously.

 

“It's part of my disguise,” he answers confidently.

 

“Is your disguise supposed to be Mark Tuan with glasses and a cap?” Jinyoung wonders.

 

“What? Nooo.”

 

“Then it's not working,” he snickers.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that everyone would still recognize you right away. These kind of things are only working in manga and Disney movies.”

 

“Funny, Jen said the same thing just the other day,” Mark utters, a cute, helpless smile on his lips.

 

“Aaahhhhrrg, what should I do with you? You're really reading too much manga,” Jinyoung sighs playfully.

 

“Pssssst, don't say something like that, Jinyoung. They will hear and it will hurt their feelings,” the brown-haired boy whispers and looks around carefully.

 

“Who?”

 

“The manga behind you.”

 

Jinyoung looks around in sheer confusion. It takes a second for him to realize that Mark is kidding him. But then he laughs, shakes his head in disbelief and drops a casual “Dork”.

 

Mark smiles brightly at that, almost as if he enjoys the silly insult.

 

“What is that?” Jinyoung asks as he curiously watches how Mark takes a heap of paper out of his backpack.

 

“It's a movie script. I have to read it and decide, if it's worth doing it.”

 

“You're reading it here?”

 

“Of course, I read everything here, manga, scripts, fan letters, damn I even bring my electricity bill to read it here,” he chuckles.

 

“You REALLY like to hang out here, don't you?” Jinyoung says with an amused grin.

 

“Yep, I do. Uhm...you don't wanna know what it's about?”

 

“Your electricity bill?”

“NO, the movie script.”

 

“Oh, I assumed it's supposed to be secret.”

 

“Well it is, but most people would ask anyway.”

 

“I don't,” Jinyoung says and shrugs.

 

“Park Jinyoung, I never met anyone like you before,” he says with an impish smile on his lips.

 

“Uhm...I don't know what you mean. I don't think there's anything special about me.”

 

“Self-perception and perception of others differ widely, Jinyoung.” He says this with so much conviction that Jinyoung can only gasp in response, not knowing what to answer to this kind of....praise?

 

Mark smiles in contentment, obviously enjoying Jinyoung's flustered state. “Can I ask you something today, Jinyoung?”

 

“Uhm, sure.”

 

“Yesterday you said this is your dream company. Why is this?”

 

Jinyoung brightens up immediately. “Because it's a publishing company specialized in publishing manga. I am loving manga, always was, always will. Apart from this, the published manga series are exceptionally good in plot and in text as well as in the visual aspects. Every manga is special and it feels like it's made with so much love and care, not like the typical standardized product these days. Besides I read online that the operating conditions are far above the norm. And now I actually can confirm this myself.”

 

“Well, that was a passionate speech,” Mark snickers. “Yesterday I thought that you might just said this because...well...every intern would say this to make a good impression, right?! But now I can see the sincerity very clearly. I'm glad Jen hired you. And I think she's glad, too. At least she had nothing but positive words for you when I was talking to her earlier,” Mark finishes with an encouraging smile.

 

“What? Really?” Jinyoung is taken aback. He never even would have dared to hope for such good feedback this soon. Mark is nodding with enthusiasm.

 

“Wow...I don't know what to say,” Jinyoung now mumbles with a shy smile painting his face.

 

“Cute,” Mark grins before he asks the next question. “So you eventually want to work here, right? As an editor? Was this always your dream?”

 

Jinyoung needs a second to recover from being called 'cute' by Mark Tuan. “Y-Yes, after I finish my education, it would be a dream coming true to work here. That would be just the best thing ever. And for the editor part, back then I wanted to create manga myself, like thinking out the plot and the characters and drawing everything. But I had to cancel this pretty soon.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because at some point I noticed that I tragically suck at drawing,” Jinyoung says laughing.

 

Mark chimes in. “Well this is the best reason out there to cancel. Can you draw something for me? I would like to make sure of that.”

 

“You want to see me fail so badly? Really?” Jinyoung scoffs. “Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!”

 

Like yesterday the actor jumps up to occupy a spot on the edge on the intern's desk, staring down at the white piece of paper before Jinyoung, in anticipation. Jinyoung hesitantly starts drawing, cautious of Mark's fixed gaze on his every move. After a few minutes Jinyoung exhales deeply and finishes with a quiet “Done.”

 

Mark furrows his brows in concentration as he stares down at the created art. “Okay....let me just....uhm...I got this. It's a parrot....and for some strange reason it's paddling and...uhm....yeah, it tries to set a pyramid on fire, right?” He beams at Jinyoung as he says the last word while he's snapping his fingers.

 

“Actually it's supposed to be Naruto,” Jinyoung says blankly.

 

“Uuuuhm...which part?”

 

“What do you mean which part?! Everything!” Jinyoung exclaims.

 

“Okay, you're really terrible at drawing,” Mark laughs.

 

“Aaaarghh...so honest,” the intern whines and clutches his chest in mock hurt.

 

“Just let me compliment you on your right career choice, Jinyoung. I'm sure you'll be a hundred times better as an editor than as an artist,” the actor chuckles.

 

“Trying to save yourself with sweet talk now?”

 

“Does it work?”

 

“Yep, it does,” Jinyoung says and is offering his widest grin to Mark.

 

“I'm glad. I couldn't stand it, if my favorite intern would be mad at me,” Mark jokes. After a few seconds he adds more serious, “Do you know that you have a very nice smile?”

 

“Uhm...I do? It's nothing special, I think,” he comments timidly while his eyes are everywhere in the room, but on Mark.

 

“You're wrong. It's really nice, it looks friendly and genuine and.....warm, kind of familiar though,” the boy in front of him muses.

 

Jinyoung is suddenly on high alert. Under no circumstances he can let Mark make the connection between him and Jiwon. “Thank you, that's very nice of you to say. Uhm...don't you need to read the script? I don't want to hold you back from work.”

 

“Damn, I almost forgot. I guess you're right,” Mark confirms with a slight frown. He slides from the desk and trudges back to the couch. Jinyoung pretends to focus on the monitor in front of him. But from the corner of his eye he sees how Mark listlessly flips through the script until he eventually starts reading. It's a bit upsetting that he had to end their little conversation abruptly like this but he had no choice.

 

For the next hour there is silence filling the room, apart from the clatter of the keyboard, shuffling papers and Mark's occasional sighs. When the brown-haired boy is staring out of the window, seemingly lost in thoughts, Jinyoung speaks up in a soft tone, “You don't really like that script, right?”

 

Mark's attention shifts to him immediately. “How do you know?”

 

“You're interrupting all of the time, you're frowning and sighing a lot and you look kind of bored as well.”

 

“You're very observant. And your observations are accurate,” Mark says, a soft smile playing on his pink lips. “Hey, Jinyoung? Do you remember back then, when you were younger and everyone around you started to crush on idols and actors? I remember this time. And I remember that while everyone else was suddenly into boy- or girl groups, I was having crushes on manga characters,” he snickers.

 

“Yeah, I remember that stage in my life, too. And just like you, I couldn't understand all the other kids around me because I was so incredibly in love with my favorite manga protagonist,” Jinyoung shares, smiling at the sudden rush of memories.

 

“What, really? You, too? I was such a goner for Belldandy from 'Oh My Goddess!',” Mark tells him as excited as possible. “Who was your greatest manga crush?”

 

“Ooohhh, Belldandy is a nice choice, so pretty and gentle and good-natured. I really liked reading 'Oh My Goddess!'. I have only good memories of it. I have to reread it some time soon, I think. When I remember correctly it was-”

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Who was your crush? Come on, I shared mine with you. It's your turn.”

 

“Uhm...it's not that interesting, really. Maybe we both should return to our tasks and-”

 

“Jinyoooooouuuung, come on. It can't be that embarrassing, right? Riiiiiight?” Mark questions with a cute ass voice and a reassuring smile on is face.

 

“Fine, fine, it was Tsubasa Ozora, okay? Are you happy now?” Jinyoung asks and throws his hands up in desperation.

 

“Tsubasa Ozora of 'Captain Tsubasa'? Football Tsubasa? Tsubasa Ozora....the boy?” Mark asks while he tilts his head slightly. His eyes never leaving Jinyoung.

 

“Yes, the exact one,” Jinyoung says quietly. His lips are forming a pout and his fingers are twitching nervously.

 

“That's not embarrassing at all. He's really cool. Why did you make such a fuss?”

 

Jinyoung looks up at Mark in surprise. “Well...because he's a guy.”

 

“And?”

 

“And now you know that I like guys.”

 

“And the problem is?”

 

Jinyoung is confused. Mark didn't strike him as the idiot-type. So the intern can probably assume that the other understood him, or so Jinyoung hopes. “Since you're still speaking with me and not running away in panic of being jumped at, I think there might not be a problem.”

 

“Oh..okay. It was that. Don't worry about that. I'm not a prejudiced caveman,” Mark says with a smile.

 

“Sorry, but I learned that it's safer to assume everybody is a prejudiced caveman at first,” he mumbles.

 

“I understand that. No need to feel guilty about it. So Tsubasa, yeah? Still have a crush on him?”

 

“Whaaaat? That was a decade ago,” Jinyoung shrieks.

 

“Well, could have been possible, right?” Mark smirks. “And what did you tell me yesterday about not being into sports manga. Did you lie to me?”

 

“Nooo, it's just....Tsubasa is an exception.”

 

“Making exceptions for your honey Tsubasa, huh?” he teases.

 

“Noooooo, he's not my honey. It was just a crush,” Jinyoung tries to defend himself, heavily panicking by now.

 

“I feel hurt...”

 

“Wha...w-why would you feel hurt now?”

 

“You make an exception for him but not for me.” The pout on Mark's lips is like a punch in Jinyoung's face.

 

“I-I don't understand. But..uhm...can I do anything to-”

 

“Yes, read 'Slam Dunk'!” the actor cheers.

 

Jinyoung slumps over his desk, almost having a meltdown. “You won't let me live, will you?”

 

“Nope, not until you've read 'Slam Dunk',” Mark says with his brightest grin before he picks up his script again to continue reading, but seeming much happier than before.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

When Jinyoung enters his home he can't be in a better mood. Speaking with Mark and witnessing him not as the famous actor but as the sweet and teasing guy he is in private, is something he would never have dared to dream about. Jinyoung was aware of the existence of the famous actor Mark Tuan since long ago, but he never had a particular crush on him. He watched some of his movies and of course he liked him for his acting talent and his exceptional good looks but that was it. In the end Jinyoung knew he wouldn't ever had the chance to get close to somebody like that. Or so he thought until a couple of days ago. Now it seems like he definitely has the chance to get close to Mark Tuan, not the actor but the person. And every trait he saw so far of him, left Jinyoung feel amazed. He can't deny his crush anymore.

 

Jinyoung steps into his room and the first thing he sees is the huge bouquet of colorful flowers sitting on his bedside cabinet. His eyes widen when he moves closer. He's a little confused as he considers that it might be meant for his sister but ended up in his room by mistake. His confusion vanishes when he reads the pretty greeting card attached to it.

 

**Dear Jiwon,**

 

**thank you so much for agreeing to take the part in the commercial. I promise, you won't regret it. I am looking forward to working together with you very much.**

 

**Sincerely yours**

 

**Mark Tuan**

 

**PS: Sorry for eating all your chocolates. A friend told me about some special ones and I think you should try them.**

 

Only then Jinyoung spots the familiar shiny red box of chocolate chips peeking out from under the voluminous bouquet. Looks like the actor bought seven of these boxes in total, Jinyoung thinks. Funny how all of them seem to find their way to him eventually.

 

He takes a seat on his cozy bed and rips open the box. Absentmindedly he starts to munch some of the sweets. 'A friend' Mark wrote in the card and he obviously meant Jinyoung. To be called a friend by Mark Tuan only after two days of knowing each other was some sort of accomplishment at least. Still, Mark sent flowers to Jiwon while Jinyoung was 'a friend'. He thinks it's best to share the latest events with his confidants.

 

 

**group chat of the heroes**

**members: BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum**

 

**Jinyoung:** Guysssssss, Mark brought my favorite chocolates for us to eat today. And he kind of said I'm cute and I have a nice smile...and I also told him I'm gay and he didn't flee in panic like...AT ALL!

 

**BamBam:** Wow, you're moving fast! (°◇°)

 

**Yugyeom:** HE'S SO IN LOVE WITH YOOOUUUU! I'M ROOTING FOR YOU! (^o^)丿

 

**Jaebum:** He's gay, too?????

 

**Jinyoung:** Uhm....don't know. I don't really think so. (>_<)

 

**Yugyeom:** But he said all these things to you!!!! He must like yooouuuu! (*_*)

 

**BamBam:** Yeah, just turn him gay!

 

**Jaebum:** Uhm...it's not that easy actually....

 

**Jinyoung:** Guys, I think he just likes me as a friend....while he sent Jiwon flowers and chocolates and thanked her so sweetly for working with him. (ToT)

 

**BamBam:** Are you jealous of yourself?

 

**Jinyoung:** No ㅍㅅㅍ

 

**Yugyeom:** Poor Jinyoungiiiiiieee, being jealous of himself. (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Yugyeom:** Or...herself? (・・?

 

**Jinyoung:** I SAID I'M NOT!

 

**Jaebum:** Maybe it was just his way of professionally thanking a colleague. But to gift boy-you your favorite chocolates and give compliments to you is not something he's obliged to do....much less after knowing you for only two days. Just saying.

 

**Yugyeom:** HE'S SO IN LOVE WITH YOOOUUUU! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

**Jaebum:** Why is this guy going overboard all of the time?

 

**Yugyeom:** Who? Jinyoung?

 

**Jaebum:** No, YOU YUGYEOM!

 

**Yugyeom:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**BamBam:** Jaebum is right, you can totally turn Mark Tuan gay!

 

**Jaebum:** I never said that!!!

 

**Jinyoung:** Thank you so much, guys! :') I try to turn him gay!!! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 

**Jaebum:** sigh

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

On the beautiful Wednesday that follows, Jinyoung sits at his desk and tries to focus on his work. But it's difficult because he permanently has to remind himself that glancing at the office door or checking if he can hear Mark's voice outside the room, aren't part of his tasks at all.

 

When the actor finally enters the office in the early afternoon, a wave of relief washes over Jinyoung. A tiny part of him was still afraid that Mark would stop visiting after finding out that he's gay. But there he is, practically bouncing with energy, a bright smile on his handsome face as he pulls off his silly disguise.

 

“Jinyoung, how are you today?” the other asks after dropping his backpack onto the couch. He doesn't even take a seat there. Instead he immediately sits down on Jinyoung's desk and scoops up some chocolate chips.

 

“Fine, thank you. You seem to be in a good mood?”

 

“Do I?” Mark asks, seeming to contemplate the statement for a bit. “I don't know? Maybe? Maybe because I can finally talk to you now,” the brown-haired boy concludes with enthusiasm.

 

Jinyoung almost chokes on his spit. Thinking about what in the world the other would have to talk about with him so urgently. “Y-yes?”

 

“I'm a little worried,” he starts and tenderly chews on his bottom lip.

 

“What's up?”

 

“This weekend I'll have to attend a dance practice. I have to learn a choreography for a commercial shoot.”

 

He's talking about the commercial for the amusement park. It's scheduled for the upcoming weekend. Jinyoung, or rather Jiwon, would have to attend, too and learn that stuff. Sudden nervousness bubbles up in Jinyoung's stomach, thinking about it. “And?”

 

“And I'm not really a dancer, you know? It's not so much my thing. But I can't embarrass myself there. I just can't,” he states desperately.

 

“Then just take it easy. Think about how you would dance at a club or a party and the rest will come naturally.”

 

Mark slightly flinches. He's obviously embarrassed, speaking about his shortcomings. “Uhm...I'm not really a party or club person.”

 

“You aren't? Isn't it standard in showbiz to mingle with fellow celebs at least?”

 

“You can say it is, but it's not standard for me. I hate these events. The people are loud and drunk and they only care about taking selfies and meeting celebrities. And the actual celebrities there, are only boasting about money and roles and people they know....ugh...everything there just disgusts me,” Mark explains, letting the honest repulsion drip from every single one of his words.

 

“Oh well, that's a good reason not to go, I guess,” Jinyoung casually judges.

 

“Right?! But back to the issue, I'm seriously worried about my dancing skills,” he says with a slightly pained expression. Jinyoung wishes he could do anything to take that anxiety from him. “Are you good at dancing?”

 

“Uhm...I'm not really experienced in dancing modern choreographies but I did tap dancing for a couple of years. I'm pretty good at that, I think.”

 

Mark's eyes widen and the worry seems to vanish immediately from his features, even though it's just because it's replaced with surprise. “For real?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jinyoung confirms a little timid now, considering if it was dumb to reveal that about himself. He knows some people think he's a nerd and his history in tap dancing is one of the reasons for it.

 

“I never knew anyone who did tap dancing. Show me!”

 

“People called me a nerd for doing tap dancing,” it bursts out of him.

 

“But you enjoy doing it, right?”

 

“Yes, a lot.”

 

“Then what the heck, why would it be important what other people say?! Just dance, Billy!”

 

“Who?”

 

“Billy Elliott? Never heard of him? No? Okay, we need to do a movie night. But that is not important now. Come on, show me Jinyoung!”

 

Jinyoung feels a warm, fluttering feeling spreading in his chest. The fact that Mark seems interested and excited about one of Jinyoung’s favorite activities is doing this to him. Others would have laughed. Others did laugh often enough at him already.

 

He leaves the spot behind his desk and slowly steps in the middle of the room, trying to summon some of the learned combinations. He draws a deep breath, noticing Mark’s eyes on him. Jinyoung starts dancing a combination he performed many times back then. It feels good. It feels right to do this. And he faintly realizes how he misses doing it on a regular basis. A smile sneaks its way to his lips while he revels in the feeling of joy.

 

When he finishes, heavily panting, he doesn’t dare to look for Mark’s reaction. Turns out he doesn’t really have to look, the actor is erupting in clapping and cheering just a second later.

 

“Jinyoung, that was awesome. It looked so professional,” he praises excitedly. Mark steps in front of Jinyoung and gently squeezes both his upper arms in an encouraging way.

 

“Uhm…it would have been better with the distinctive tapping sound and the floor isn't ideal for it but…yeah,” the intern mumbles abashed, eyes pinned to ground. He can't lift his gaze to meet Mark's, when the latter is so close to him.

 

“Are you kidding me? It was really amazing. Can you teach me some steps?” he asks with gleaming eyes. Jinyoung can't help but think that Mark really shows as much excitement as a kid on Christmas would do.

 

“You want to learn?” he questions in surprise.

 

“Yeah, is it okay?”

 

“Sure….come here,” Jinyoung says with a warm smile on his face. He wriggles out of Mark's grip and positions himself next to the actor, so that they are standing side by side. “You need to stand straight, your legs shouldn't be spread too wide but also not being too close together, see like this, your body weight should be right on top of your feet. Good. And your ankles, they need to be relaxed and your knees should always be a little bent, alright?!”

 

The expression on the actor's face becomes a bit tense as he tries to follow Jinyoung's instructions. But he nods eagerly in response.

 

Jinyoung starts to show the first basic steps in slow motion. The first two steps, the actor is doing fine, a little stiffly maybe but Jinyoung won't comment on that. Only when Jinyoung introduces the next two basic steps to him, do the problems begin. Mark clumsily tries to mimic him and Jinyoung tries to stifle his laughter.

 

“Hey, are you laughing at me?”

 

“No?” Jinyoung grins. “It’s just…you’re really not a dancer, huh?“

 

“Well…that’s what I said,” he says, now sulking with a pout. “I'm really trying here.”

 

“Yeah…you did. It just looks so cute. Uhm…let me show you more clearly then.” Jinyoung crouches down in front of him, one hand gripping Mark’s ankle while the other is on the tip of his white, shiny sneaker. “Put your body weight onto your other leg, please.”

 

Mark complies and Jinyoung lifts his other foot, guiding it with both of his hands. “So we have two beats. On the first beat it's the brush forward, look? Like this. And the second is the brush back, like this. Yeah?”

 

Every time Jinyoung finishes explaining something, he looks up to Mark, checking if the other nods in understanding.

 

“Okay, so you see it's called 'brush' but it's rather an up and down movement than a front and back movement. It's really just a short tap on the floor instead of a real brush, just like this,” he says and moves his foot again gently. “Okay?” he asks and looks up again. But Mark isn’t nodding and he’s not looking at the footwork anymore either. Instead he stares at Jinyoung, looking kind of mesmerized.

 

“Is everything alright?“ Jinyoung asks concerned.

 

Mark suddenly sinks down into a crouching position, just like Jinyoung. Jinyoung is still touching his foot so when Mark squats, he’s unbearably close to him. The actor’s face is mere centimeters away from his own. His wide brown eyes are fixed on Jinyoung’s.

 

“You really have the prettiest eyes ever, huh?” It sounds more like Mark would be stating a fact than asking a question.

 

“W-what are you saying?“ Jinyoung squeaks as uncool as possible. His heart is violently slamming against his chest, the uprising nervousness brings a sudden heat with it, which rushes mercilessly through his body. From the corner of his eye he sees how Mark stretches a hand out towards Jinyoung’s face. Completely surprised he loses his balance and falls backwards, landing on the floor on his butt and forearms.

 

Mark doesn't have any of it. He lets himself drop forward as well, landing on his hands and knees right next to Jinyoung. He's crawling even closer to the other boy.

 

Mark hovers almost over him now. His face is close to Jinyoung's again while his eyes remain on the intern's all of the time. He's silently staring. Jinyoung's heartbeat resembles a jackhammer by now. The other is too close, the situation too intense to keep breathing. “You really have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, Jinyoung. I don't know why I didn't notice this earlier.” The voice is calm and deep, eliciting a tingling sensation in Jinyoung's stomach. Mark pulls his phone from his jeans pocket and holds it up, in front of the other's face. Entirely baffled Jinyoung tears his gaze away from the actor to marvel at the phone. A quiet click sound indicates that a photo was taken.

 

Finally Mark backs off a little. He sits back on his heels while he's focusing on his phone. Suddenly a smile spreads across his face and he looks down at Jinyoung, who is still frozen and propped up on his forearms on the floor. “Look! It came out awesome,” Mark exclaims happily while he leans nearer towards Jinyoung once again to shove his phone in front of his face.

 

Jinyoung examines the photo of himself. “Uhm...okay...that's very close and I look a little stunned...which is very accurate for this situation.”

 

“You have to look closer. Look at your eyes. Exactly like in reality.”

 

“And that means?” Jinyoung asks still astonished, looking up at Mark. The latter comes even closer in all his excitement.

 

“Jinyoung, your eyes look like they are a direct connection to the night sky.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Like somebody captured all the stars and put them into your eyes. Amazing!”

 

Jinyoung is actually speechless. He can make out that Mark isn't teasing him. And he's probably not flirting either. He just means every word exactly like he said it. Again Jinyoung wonders how the actor was able to preserve such a child-like capacity for enthusiasm. The other thing Jinyoung wonders about is, when he would start to melt because Mark is still staring into his eyes with a bright smile on his face and an indescribable intensity in his gaze. Due to the close proximity he can even feel his hot breath fanning across his face. He feels like a deer in the headlights, unable to move, unable to speak, just staring back into those deep brown doe eyes.

 

“Uhm, excuse me?”

 

Their heads turn around instantly to see Jen standing in the door frame. Mark doesn't budge the slightest, so it's Jinyoung who tries to shift away to make this whole thing look less awkward.

 

“Hey Jen, you need anything?”

 

“I just wanted to give Jinyoung these reports to file but.....what exactly are you two doing?” She raises one brow and looks down at them a little helpless. Jinyoung just chooses to stay quiet for the time being. He doesn't know what to say anyway.

 

“Jinyoung taught me some tap dancing steps,” Mark answers, still excited and seemingly unfazed by the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“Oh...okay, well.....I'm not an expert but I don't believe tap dancing is being performed while lying on the floor. Or did you put in some hip hop moves?” she mocks, obviously highly amused.

 

“Oh..that. No, of course not. That would be weird.”

 

Sure, Jinyoung thinks, THAT would be weird. Unlike the current position they are in.

 

“So what are you doing down there?”

 

“Come here, Jen!” Mark gestures for her to step closer. She hesitantly moves closer and crouches down next to them. “Look into his eyes!”

 

“Okay....done. And?”

 

“They are pretty,” Mark enthusiastically reveals to her.

 

She looks at him, obviously stunned, for a few seconds. Then she bursts into a fit of giggles and loses her balance as well. She plops down on her butt. She's still breathless when she says,”Honestly? You notice this only now, Mark? Aaaaahhh, my oblivious little brother.”

 

“It's not like it's that obvious,” Mark says in self-defense and pouts adorably.

 

“It totally is though,” she says and shakes her head in disbelief before she turns to her intern. “Jinyoung, I'm sorry my weird brother wrestled you down just to stare at your eyes. He can be easily intrigued. I hope that didn't freak you out,” she says with an apologetic smile.

 

“Uhm no....no it's fine. I'm fine,” he stammers, finally finding some words.

 

“It's not like I hurt him, right Jinyoung?” Mark is desperately trying to prove his point.

 

“No, of course not. But maybe....we should get up because for anyone walking down the corridor now and peeking inside, this scene would look a bit questionable.”

 

“A wise statement,” Jen confirms and lifts herself to her feet. Mark is quick to do the same and stretches out a hand to help Jinyoung up. When he takes it, Jinyoung feels like he's back in the storage room of the studio when they first met.

 

“Okay, I don't think this tap dancing experience helped my dancing skills but it was fun anyway,” Mark says and beams at Jinyoung. To say Jinyoung feels attacked and helpless by that bright smile is the understatement of the century.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

**group chat of the heroes**

**members: BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum**

 

**Jinyoung:** Guys, do straight guys tell other guys that they have pretty eyes?

 

**Jaebum:** No

 

**BamBam:** Sure

 

**Yugyeom** : Fully depends on the guy

 

**Jinyoung:** Wow...thank you, I feel truly enlightened by the clarity you brought me ㅍㅅㅍ

 

**Jaebum:** Straight guys simply don't do this!

 

**BamBam:** I did this before!

 

**Jaebum:** You're a special case.

 

**BamBam:** Thank yoooouuuuu! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**Jaebum:** This wasn't meant as a compliment!

 

**BamBam:** (¬_¬)

 

**Yugyeom:** Wait, Jinyoung...does that mean THE MARK TUAN said you have pretty eyes???

 

**Jinyoung:** He said that, and he said that somebody captured all the stars and put them into my eyes and he even snapped a pic of me and...uhm...he was half on top of me during all of this..........

 

**Jaebum:** You kidding?

 

**BamBam:** SHGGDJJHDGJJKLLLSSSSSSS

 

**Yugyeom:** YES YES YES YES YES FREAKING FLIPPING TABLES YES YES YES YES

 

**Jinyoung:** So......what do you think? ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

**Yugyeom:** * crawling out of a pile of tables * HE'S INTO YOU! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!

 

**BamBam:** SHFFDHJKEEEHHJKKLLLSSSS

 

**Jaebum:** Yugyeom might be right. (And BamBam might have a stroke!) Just what the heck did you do to Mark freaking Tuan these past days?

 

**Jinyoung:** I swear I didn't do anything extreme. We were mostly just talking and eating chocolates. (ʘ‿  ʘ)

 

**Jaebum:** It's getting really interesting.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Thursday was a disappointment. Jinyoung waited for Mark to appear in his office. But soon his boss stepped inside to tell him that Mark called her and asked her to tell Jinyoung that he wouldn't be able to drop by today. She smirked the whole time while she was presenting the news, telling Jinyoung that her brother never before called her just to say that he wouldn't visit her. It was usually either he'd be there, or not. But Jinyoung was deaf to that information. He was too disappointed of the fact that he won't see Mark today.

 

He's rolling around on his bed and ponders how in the world he managed to get used to Mark's presence this fast. He got used to him to the point that one day not seeing him meant such distress to him.

 

 

**group chat of the heroes**

**members: BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum**

 

**BamBam:** No update today?

 

**Jinyoung:** He was working the whole day. (T_T) His sister let me know that he called. She said he's sorry but there was something unexpected coming up so he couldn't make it today.

 

**Yugyeom:** Nice of her to let you know at least.

 

**Jinyoung:** Of course she would let me know. He called her just to let me know, since he doesn't have my number.

 

**Jaebum:** You say he ESPECIALLY called to let YOU know, not her?

 

**Jinyoung:** She said he usually doesn't call.

 

**Jaebum:** HOLY SHIT! How come you're not crying tears of joy by now??????

 

**Jinyoung:** What do you mean? I couldn't even speak with him today. Why would I be happy?

 

**Jaebum:** Because it was important to him that you would receive notice that he wouldn't come by so you wouldn't be waiting in vain!!!!! Jinyoung, this is such a boyfriend thing to do!!!! He obviously cares about you!!!!!

 

**Jinyoung:** I didn't realize! (°ロ°)

 

**Yugyeom:** Woooooooow, Jaebum is so wise!!! (＾◇＾)

 

**BamBam:** JINYOUNGHJJDFDGHJJKKKSSJSJS

 

**Jinyoung:** Oh woooooooow...what should I do know?!

 

**Jaebum:** Just keep it up. You're obviously doing exceptionally good.

 

**Jinyoung:** I'm now crying a bit....

 

**Yugyeom:** Because you're happy?

 

**Jinyoung:** YESSSSS ಥ_ಥ

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

New day - new luck thinks Jinyoung when he sits at his desk on Friday. And indeed he's lucky when Mark enters his office right before his lunch break.

 

“Jinyoung, I'm sorry about yesterday. Did you miss me?” A wide grin paints his pretty face.

 

“Yeah, kind of. There was nobody who would distract me from my tasks,” Jinyoung answers teasingly.

 

“Well, I disregard the second part of your answer and just be happy about you missing me so much that you had to pour yourself into work just so wouldn't have to think about me constantly.” He's now grinning so much, his face is 60% teeth. Jinyoung loves it.

 

“I see, you only hear what you want to hear,” he sighs in mock desperation. “But what are all the plastic bags for? Are you planning to move in here?” Jinyoung asks when he notices several bulging bags in the other's hands.

 

“No, it's lunch time and I brought food.”

 

“For how many people?”

 

“For you and I, but I didn't know what you like so I sort of bought everything,” Mark states as if it would be the most natural thing to do.

 

“You did what?” Jinyoung's eyes widen when he watches how Mark is putting down all this stuff on his desk. Only a peek is enough to see that the food would be adequate to feed several football teams. “Mark, this is...absolutely sweet of you but also very excessive.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We can't eat all of this. What do you think about throwing a little lunch party in the staff room, inviting all the editor ladies to eat with us?”

 

“As long as you eat your share, I'm fine with it,” Mark agrees. Jinyoung has a hard time to prevent shy giggles coming up his throat. Is Mark Tuan actually worried about him staying hungry?

 

“Good, I think everyone will be super happy. And by the way, hanging out with you is really not good for my body.”

 

“What? Why?” Mark exclaims in mild shock.

 

“Because you feed me ample amounts of chocolates and other stuff and I think I'll become chubby very soon.”

 

“So what if you become chubby?”

 

“I'm afraid I never would find a boyfriend who would like my round belly then,” Jinyoung reasons gleefully.

 

“As long as your eyes are made of stars, you won't have to worry about finding a boyfriend,” Mark says with a sweet smile. He then just grabs the bags to carry them to the staff room, acting like he didn't just throw such a flirty comment at Jinyoung. And Jinyoung tries to get out of his daze while he leaves the room to look for Jen.

 

Jen is delighted when Jinyoung tells her that Mark brought food for everyone. She tells the editor ladies to meet in five more minutes in the staff room to enjoy a meal, presented by her little brother. Jinyoung can not only hear the buzz, he practically can feel the excitement that travels through the office and it makes him smile.

 

He and Jen are finding their way to the said room and help Mark setting up the food.

 

“It's such a lovely idea, Mark. Even though I'm a little surprised. You never gave out food for the staff before.”

 

“I actually brought it for Jinyoung,” Mark says with a naive expression on his handsome features.

 

“What? All of it?”

 

“Yeah, since I don't know what he likes.” Jinyoung feels his face heating up. It's even more shocking to hear Mark repeat those words in front of another person.

 

“Mark....what,” Jen starts laughing, completely unrestrained. “I really don't know but Jinyoung doesn't struck me as the type who usually eats triple his body weight.”

 

“But I didn't know what he liiiiiikes,” Mark now whines as he pleads for understanding.

 

“I know, I know,” she laughs at her cute little brother's antics. “But it was a good idea to invite the staff then.”

 

“It was Jinyoung's idea.”

 

“I assumed that already,” she grins. “Well done, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung is red like a tomato by now. He's relieved when the editor ladies are starting to flock in, admittedly shy and hesitant, but they come. They are still giggling and staring at the boys but Jen urges everyone to dig in and soon everyone of the ladies is happily eating.

 

Mark encourages Jinyoung to eat more every two minutes and Jinyoung timidly revels in all the attention. But he also has a secret mission he wants to complete. He carefully approaches different groups of shy employees and pulls Mark along with him. He cautiously starts small conversations with them to help them overcoming their timidity. He has to keep Mark in check a little as his overwhelming enthusiasm almost scares some of them away. But Jinyoung gets the hang of it quickly and is in the end very satisfied with the result of having gotten closer to some of his coworkers.

 

After the lunch party is over and everyone makes their way back to their desks, Jen sneaks up next to Mark and Jinyoung and whispers with a smile, “I saw what you did there, Jinyoung. Very good job once again. Thank you.” And with this she leaves them to continue where she left off her work.

 

Jinyoung is stunned but also enjoys the praise from his boss.

 

When Mark closes the door of his office behind them he speaks up. “Park Jinyoung, you really gained yourself a fan in my sister. Or better you gained yourself several fans because all these ladies were swooning over you.”

 

“No way, they were swooning over handsome and kind Mark Tuan who generously bought them tasty meals,” Jinyoung says with a grin. He plops down in his swivel chair while Mark takes his usual seat on the edge of the desk.

 

“I don't think so. Honestly Jinyoung, you have to watch out. If you get too comfortable with them, Jen might decide to give you a cubicle out there.”

 

“And that would be terrible why?” Jinyoung asks curiously.

 

“Oh come on, because OBVIOUSLY we can't hang out together out there as convenient as we can here.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“How should we talk about our daily lives and manga out there? We would disturb everyone. And how should you teach me tap dancing? And how keeping Jen from killing me because I distract her precious intern from his work all of the time? No no no, that can't happen.”

 

“I see, that's quite some reasoning you submitted there. But it also leads me to question my diligence. I really should spend more time working and less time talking with you,” Jinyoung says with a wry smile.

 

“Rejected!”

 

“Rejected?”

 

“Yeah, it's fine as it is. If you won't tell Jen, I won't tell her either.” He smiles down at Jinyoung cheekily and underlines his statement even more with a sassy wink.

 

“You're truly unbelievable,” Jinyoung laughs and ruffles his own hair.

 

Mark only shrugs and snatches some chocolate chips from the open box on Jinyoung's desk.

 

“And you're eating chocolate even though we just ate tons of food. Thank you for that, by the way. It was delicious.”

 

“Of course I eat chocolate now. What has chocolate to do with other food?” the actor asks, fake-confusion evident in his voice.

 

“You have a point there,” Jinyoung agrees and helps himself to some of the sweets as well.

 

“So the script....” Mark starts but his voice trails off.

 

“The movie script?”

 

“Yeah, the one I was reading Tuesday.....it's a typical boy meets girl love story.”

 

“I thought you weren't supposed to talk about it?”

 

“True. But I'm talking to you about it anyway,” Mark explains casually. “So the boy and the girl are meeting, she's shy but cute and he's a little stupid but cute and in the end they get together. I would love to claim that I didn't just tell you everything what happens in that movie, but I actually just told you everything what happens in that movie.”

 

“You don't sound excited.”

 

“No, it feels like I played the same role in like three other movies already. It's always a similar story, almost the same situations, the characters have no depth and the feelings no complexity.” Mark heaves a deep sigh and stares down at the table top, looking listless.

 

“So you search for new challenges, something more sophisticated?”

 

“Exactly,” the actor pipes up and fixes his eyes on Jinyoung. “But the company advises me to take these rom-com roles as long as I'm young enough to play them,” he says with knitted brows.

 

“Did you speak with them about that? I mean, if you really wish to make progress and develop your talents, they have to hear you out, right?”

 

“I addressed the topic but they just said I can still do that in my thirties.”

 

“I don't think it's good to suppress your wishes and needs. You have to stand up for yourself, even if it will be inconvenient for others. You have to make a point. I mean, you're successful enough to be able to demand some things from your company, aren't you?”

 

“I guess,” Mark quietly replies and looks down again.

 

“What is it?” Jinyoung questions when there is no further statement. “What are you thinking about?”

 

Mark hesitantly looks up again. There is quite a difference to the usual bright and overwhelming radiance of him. “Uhm...I could ask for it and also persist in the demand....but...”

 

“But?”

 

“But what if I eventually get that kind of challenge and can't pull it off?” The last words came out almost as a whisper. Jinyoung can see all the worry and doubts in his eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Jinyoung asks baffled. “You? Mark Tuan? Didn't you manage to accomplish everything you wanted to in your life so far? Didn't you manage to become an actor even against your parents' wishes only to prove to them later that you can do it? Didn't you boldly audition without receiving any acting lessons beforehand AND got your first role like it was the easiest thing out there? Didn't you pull off every single thing your company threw at you so far? Weren't you even that successful that you could invest money into your sister's dream? Didn't you make everyone around you proud? Aren't you working hard every day to improve yourself? And don't you search for profundity and reason in every single character you play even if the script won't provide it? Sorry, I don't know where these self-doubts are coming from but to me, they seem nothing but trivial.” Jinyoung finishes his vehement speech. His eyes never left the stunned actor.

 

“H-how do you know all of this stuff?”

 

“Well some of it became very obvious for me during the past few days. And the rest I was told by a little bird.”

 

“Is this little bird's name maybe Jen?” Mark scoffs.

 

“That might be the case,” Jinyoung answers smiling.

 

Mark laughs quietly and shakes his had slightly in disbelief. “She just tells you everything so casually. I can't believe her.”

 

“Am I not trustworthy?” he asks in mock shock.

 

“Considering what I confided in you during the past days, I shouldn't be surprised. What is it with you, Park Jinyoung? Such a people person.” Mark seems more amused than offended by Jinyoung's knowledge.

 

“No, really not,” he chuckles. “I'm really not a people person. Maybe I just have a knack for your family. Or maybe it's even mutual. In the end I confided a lot in you as well.”

 

Mark seems to scan Jinyoung's face and hums appreciatively before he scoops up some more chocolate chips.

 

“So to get back on track, I don't think you need to fear any challenge, be it acting or something else. I think you can achieve pretty much everything you seriously target.”

 

Eventually Mark breaks into a bright smile. “Thank you, Jinyoung.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you had fun reading this chapter. Also thank you so much for comments and kudos for the first chapter. Your feedback makes me truly happy. >^_^<


	3. Three

Normally Jinyoung would have looked forward to the weekend. But not now. Not after he came to love his workplace and everything and everyone there, including the charming visits of Mark.

 

Jinyoung will see Mark today, on Saturday, but that will be as Park Jiwon. And this means he only can stare and smile at Mark instead of freely having a conversation with the actor. Today is the day when they will learn the choreography for the commercial shoot from a professional dance instructor. And since he has to attend that lesson as Jiwon, Jaebum is again working wonders on Jinyoung's appearance, encouraged by their two special guests as audience.

 

“What did you fucking do with these fucking legs of yours?” Jaebum asks, utterly perplexed.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you a freaking trampoline champion or why are they so muscled?”

 

“I did tap dancing for a couple of years.”

 

“You did tap dancing for a couple of years…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? WHO IN THE WORLD IS DOING TAP DANCING?”

 

“I am. Why are you so angry?”

 

“I’m angry because I don’t know how I should shove you into workout clothes and let you still look at least a bit feminine.”

 

“Sorry for having unfeminine legs but I’m still a guy,” Jinyoung sulks and offers a thorough pout.

 

“Mary-Kate and Ashley are at it again,” Yugyeom whispers to BamBam.

 

“Tap dancing….tsk,” Jaebum says disapprovingly and turns away to inspect his brought variety of clothes.

 

“What’s wrong with tap dancing?”

 

“It’s freaking tap dancing, Jinyoung,” BamBam answers casually, accompanied by a shrug.

 

“You know, explaining something with just saying the obvious thing over and over again, isn’t really explaining,” Jinyoung informs blankly.

 

“There’s a reason why your witch sister started to call you nerd. Tap dancing is a nerd activity and so is your whole manga stuff.”

 

“She calls you two nerds as well,” Jinyoung says in self-defense.

 

“That’s because we’re hanging out with you.”

 

“If you hate me that much, just leave!” Jinyoung huffs. “Can't believe even my fucking friends are hating on my preferences,” he mutters annoyed.

 

“Jinyoouuung, it’s not that. We love you just the way you are, including all your nerd qualities,” BamBam coos.

 

“Anyway, I do what I want,” Jinyoung says, still sulking.

 

“And that’s also something we love about you, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom confirms with a bright smile and a thumbs up.

 

“So leggings are obviously no option,” Jaebum says while he rakes his fingers through his hair. “Okay, try this,” he mutters when he throws a pair of pink sweatpants and a white and pale pink striped t-shirt at him.

 

Jinyoung disappears into the small changing room to put on his dance practice outfit, silently thankful that this time he at least can wear pants. Shortly after, he returns to the chair in front of the mirror so that Jaebum can finish his makeup.

 

“So did Mark come by yesterday?” Jaebum carefully asks, while he uses what feels like a ton of foundation on Jinyoung's face.

 

“He did. He brought food for me and since he didn't know what I would like to eat he just opted to bring every kind of snack. It was a true feast. And then we had a serious talk. I think it was a successful day.”

 

“Are you sure you two aren't in a relationship already?” BamBam pipes up.

 

“Yep, everything really sounds like it.” Yugyeom confirms.

 

“Ugh...unfortunately not. I think everything he does is without any ulterior motive. He just does things because he feels they are the right things to do.”

 

“But still it feels like he puts some extra effort in for you. Doesn't that count for something?” Jaebum interrogates.

 

“He's just like that. I never met anyone like him before. He's so humble and supportive and unconditionally kind and accepting. It's like he really believes in all the good things in the world, like an innocent child. He could be Peter Pan for all what I know,” Jinyoung raves.

 

“Uuuhhh, so sweet. He's Peter Pan and you're Wendy,” Yugyeom coos.

 

“I'm not freaking Wendy,” Jinyoung fends off, painfully aware of how he's in the process to be turned into a girl again. “I'm....I....I don't know. I don't fit into the picture, I guess. Not in his anyway,” he sighs.

 

All heads are turning around at once when they hear a hysterical giggle.

 

“So that is it? That's the reason why you were bouncing around like a lovesick fool for the past few days? Because you actually managed to bother Mark Tuan with your boy-self as well?” Sohee says mockingly.

 

“Since when are you here?” Jinyoung asks in shock.

 

“Long enough to hear about your silly antics,” she snarls. “Honestly, don't make such a fuss. He might be interested in your girl-version, but since you're obviously not a real girl, this isn't helping you at all. And it's impossible that he would fall in love with your boy-version. So just forget about him!”

 

“God, you're so mean. You're officially the president of the world's mean sister club,” BamBam grumbles.

 

“I am just stating facts here. I don't want my nerd brother to nourish any hope when it's actually hopeless from the start,” she scoffs.

 

“What do you know?” BamBam shoots back, enraged. “He can totally fall in love with Jinyoung.”

 

“Ridiculous! As if Mark Tuan would.”

 

“Are you his relationship therapist? You don't even know him personally!”

 

“I don't need to know him personally to see that this is just pointless. Not in a million years Mark Tuan would fall for a guy,” she hisses.

 

“Okay, can you maybe stop talking? Every time you say something, Jinyoung's eye is twitching and it doesn't help with the makeup,” Jaebum intervenes firmly, addressing Sohee.

 

Sadly she has nothing of it. “I just want to clear things up and let my brother know that he might look good as a girl, but his life is still a joke.”

 

“You damn, mean bitch!” BamBam yells.

 

“What did you say, you pathetic nerd?”

 

Jaebum is done with the chaos in the room. He noticed how Jinyoung's body got more tense with every single sentence of his sister. “SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL THROW EVERYONE OUT!”

 

“I'm all for it,” Jinyoung mumbles and tries to stand up from the chair, makeup still unfinished.

 

“Not you, idiot,” Jaebum informs and pushes him back down. “What the heck, Sohee. I don't even know why you're here but please try to not ruin everybody's day,” the stylist grumbles.

 

“Well, that's not why I'm here at least,” she huffs. “It's a wish of our dear parents that Jinyoung, or better Jiwon, introduces me to Mark. And since today seems a good opportunity...”

 

“Sure, our dear parents wish for it. As if you didn't especially ask them to demand that from me!” Jinyoung snaps.

 

“Whatever,” she huffs. “The important thing is that I will charm Mark Tuan today.”

 

When she petulantly leaves the room, BamBam shouts after her, ”Peter Pan won't fall for the damn cucumber witch!”

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

When Jinyoung finally steps into the practice room, perfectly styled as Jiwon, Mark is already waiting. His eyes are noticeably lighting up, when they meet Jinyoung's.

 

“Hi, Jiwon. It's so good to see you again. How are you?” Mark says with a blinding smile on his features as he walks up to his shooting partner.

 

Jinyoung just nods his head a couple of times and offers a sweet smile and a V sign.

 

“Good, I'm glad you're alright. I'm a little nervous today. Are you nervous, too?” Again he nods. Mark seems relieved after the confirmation.

 

“Don't be nervous...at least not too much. I think together we can manage, right?”

 

Jinyoung nods his head again and smiles. It's everything he can do as Mark is once again the sweetest human being alive.

 

“You look very pretty today again,” Mark compliments. Jinyoung hides his face behind his palms. He really is a bit shy about such praise. But he has to remind himself that right now, Mark is not the sweetest human being alive in front of him, but in front of Jiwon. And this fact lets his smile fade the tiniest bit behind his hands.

 

“You must be Park Jiwon. I'm your dance instructor for today, Lee Seunggong. You'll learn everything today what's required to know for the commercial shoot. This will be fun.” The man in front of him offers an encouraging smile until Jinyoung once again nods to signal understanding.

 

Apart from those three, there are only a few staff members present, Jinyoung notices.

 

“Okay, then let's be quick and do this. I'm gonna demonstrate how to do the first steps now. So watch carefully!” the dance instructor hollers as he positions himself in front of the two commercial stars.

 

Jinyoung is focusing on the performance of their teacher when Mark mumbles from the side, “You got my flowers, right? And the chocolates? Did you like them?”

 

Jinyoung only glances at him with a fleeting smile and a quick nod before he looks in front again.

 

“Good, I learned about the chocolates just recently and I immediately thought of you. I thought you just HAD to try them as well.”

 

Jinyoung repeats his smile-nod-combination in a split second.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Tuan, but do you know all the steps already?” Mr. Lee snaps after he turned around to glare at Mark.

 

“Uhm...no?!”

 

“I thought so. Maybe we should focus on our job here. Wouldn't that be nice?”

 

“Understood,” Mark confirms with a sigh.

 

After that it is impossible to have a conversation. The dance instructor keeps them both busy while he teaches the dance routine. Jinyoung is able to memorize everything fairly quick. But from the corner of his eye he sees Mark occasionally struggling. Even though it's not half as bad as his attempt at tap dancing.

 

After what feels like an eternity of watching and repeating, Mr. Lee finally approves of their performance. Jinyoung feels like a puddle of sweat. Secretly he contemplates how Jaebum was able to make his makeup this sweat proof. He concludes that he is a genius.

 

Mark is panting and sweating next to him as well but he looks relieved.

 

“You did so good, Jiwon. Do you have some experience in dancing?” he says with a bright smile.

 

But Jinyoung isn't even given the opportunity to answer before his sister appears out of thin air and hugs him. “Jiwonie, this looked amazing. You're so talented, my little sister,” she coos with fake affection. Jinyoung has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes and replies with a fake smile instead.

 

“Oh, you're Jiwon's sister?” Mark asks surprised.

 

“Yes, I'm her beloved sister. I'm here to watch over my little pumpkin a bit, you know?! Hi, my name is Park Sohee.” She flings every ounce of charm at him which she has to offer.

 

“I'm Mark Tuan. Very nice to meet you,” Mark genuinely smiles at her, not suspecting in the least that Sohee serves up her best acting for him. “Say, you were in 'friends on the run', right?”

 

“Y-you saw that?” she asks baffled, forgetting all about her acting performance.

 

Mark answers with an enthusiastic nod and a never ceasing smile. “Yeah, I did. I thought you played the role of the bitter sister very good. It was awesome acting,” he praises. Jinyoung tries with all his might to avoid snorting, because he knows the reason why her acting was on point in that drama; it's because she literally acted as herself.

 

“Thank you so much. Since it was a minor part, it barely received recognition,” she says with a shy smile. And Jinyoung can see that this is a real one.

 

“Too sad though. But you were in that cucumber products commercial as well, right? That one blew up,” he says, probably meant as a compliment. But Sohee's features are darkening suddenly, signaling that she doesn't like where this is going.

 

“Yeah, kind of,” she mumbles.

 

“It's very nice of you to go out of your way to keep an eye on your sister,” the actor confirms, completely oblivious to the change in Sohee's spirit.

 

“Yeah, I do what I can for my sweet pumpkin,” she pipes up, back in her nice-sister-role.

 

Mark turns to Jinyoung then and asks, “So Jiwon, would you like to meet up later to eat something and...I don't know, maybe discuss the commercial for a bit?”

 

Jinyoung's green-lensed eyes widen. Is Mark Tuan asking him out? Well....asking Jiwon out but whatever. He's about to nod when Sohee once again butts in. “I'm sorry, but Jiwonie is very busy. And our parents are a little bit strict with her, since she's the family's baby, you know? But I could make time, if-”

 

“Oh...no, actually I really wanted to talk about the commercial so it wouldn't help much, if I'd debate that with you.” And here Mark's adorable sincerity strikes again and kicks Sohee right in the guts. Jinyoung can see how she helplessly opens and closes her shiny lips again and again, without a single word coming out. Childish gloating floods his mind as he watches her.

 

“So, I think a shower is definitely needed now. Jiwon, take a shower, too so you won't get sick because of cold sweat, alright?” Jinyoung nods again and returns the actor's caring smile.

 

“Good then. Have a nice day, you two. Sohee, it was nice meeting you. Jiwon, I'm looking forward to the shoot. Be well!” And with these words Mark leaves the practice room.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

“Okay, so again please. It's 9 AM on a Sunday and we don't have a schedule. Tell me again, why I am awake and on the way to the company with you?” Jackson mutters wearily and releases a loud yawn afterwards.

 

Mark turns to his friend who sits next to him in the car, which takes both of them to their destination. “I told you I need to speak to Youngjae and the boss about my future as an actor. And since nothing's on today, it's the perfect opportunity,” Mark reasons seriously.

 

“To think that you yourself would bring such an early meeting upon us....crazy!” he grumbles. “And why exactly are you dragging me along? It's not like you need styling or anything for that meeting.”

 

“I told you, I need you as moral support. This won't be an easy discussion for me and I need my best friend by my side.”

 

This at least seems to appease the stylist a little. “Dear audience, the young actor, Mark Tuan, can't do anything without his gorgeous, best friend Jacks-”

 

“Jackson, shut up!”

 

“Fiiiiine. You know I just agreed to accompany you because you promised to go clubbing with me. No way to get out of that, understood?”

 

“Yeah yeah, understood...whatever.” Now it is Mark's turn to grumble.

 

“I won't let you off the hook. You have to get out a little. These days you're hiding in your sister's company more than ever.”

 

“Not exactly. It's just that Jinyoung and I have-”

 

“Oh yeah, Jinyoung, your little office flirt, huh?” Jackson asks suggestively and waggles his eye brows.

 

“What are you talking about?” Mark scoffs.

 

“Just about you spending all of your free time there, WITH HIM. I mean, you saw your Cinderella yesterday, right? Still you were talking only about him since I entered the car. There has to be something there.”

 

“Something what?”

 

“I don't know. Magic? I only want to say that usually you aren't getting this close this quick to people. I'm just wondering, if he's only a new friend or if there's something else. But I'm probably making things up. I mean he's not even gay, right? So there wouldn't be a chance for 'something else' anyway,” Jackson says with a light chuckle and slaps Mark's shoulder playfully.

 

“Uhm...I still don't really know what you're talking about. Jinyoung IS my new friend. But he's...also gay,” Mark finishes hesitantly.

 

“You're freaking kidding me? He's gay?”

 

“I just said so.”

 

“He's gay.....and you're hanging out with him constantly-”

 

“You're gay, too and we hang out.”

 

“But we know each other for years and you never took more interest in me than a friend would.”

 

“That's the same with Jinyoung-”

“No no no no no, just no, Mark. You're constantly gushing about how good he's looking, how shiny his black hair is, how awesome his body proportions are, how smart he is, how nice his smile is, how pretty his eyes are! You never said anything like this about me....or anyone else, if I remember correctly. Well, maybe about your Cinderella, but not to that extent, not the same way like you are adoring Jinyoung.”

 

“But it's all true. These are all facts. Did I show you his photo?”

 

“Yes, yes for heaven's sake, you showed me this photo about 20 times already. Yes, he's handsome but he still looks kind of scared there. And I seriously have to wonder, if he's scared of you,” Jackson says with a smirk.

 

“HE! IS! NOT! He was just surprised. He looks surprised, not scared, alright?” Mark huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Alright, alright,” Jackson chuckles and soothingly pats the other's shoulder. “But it brings me back to my initial approach. Mark, is there the possibility of you maybe....liking Jinyoung? In a romantic way, I mean.”

 

“Are you implying I'm attracted guys now?” Mark asks perplexed.

 

“So? Would that be such a terrible thing?” Jackson huffs and glares at his friend.

 

“No! No, of course not, I didn't mean it like that,” Mark says in a hurry, trying to pacify the boy beside him. “It's just...I never thought about it. I never liked a guy before so I never assumed I....”

 

“Could be interested in guys?” Jackson finishes for him.

 

“Yeah,” Mark mumbles. He contemplates Jackson's words but everything his thoughts are offering, is sheer confusion. “I just don't know. I like him a lot but....I don't know, if I like him like that.”

 

“Okay, no need to rush things anyway. Just wait and see what time brings. Do you think there's a chance he would like you romantically? I mean just in case, it would be nice, if it would be mutual, right?”

 

“Uhm.....I have no idea. I.....no, I really don't know. I'm sure he likes me as a friend at least, but everything else is kind of uncertain. And there's still Jiwon.”

 

“So you're sure about liking Jiwon, right?”

 

“Uhm.....I guess?”

 

“Nobody who's sure about anything would answer like that,” Jackson says blankly. “Are you sure about anything at all?”

 

“She's Park Sohee's sister,” Mark answers, just disregarding Jackson's insult.

 

“Wait, what? Jiwon? Your Cinderella? Is the sister of the cucumber girl? Really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Astounding...wait....wait,” Jackson suddenly pipes up with new found excitement, “my boyfriend, my handsome, talented boyfriend Jaebum-”

 

“-who you still didn't introduce to me,” Mark mutters.

 

“Yes, that one exactly. He's Park Sohee's stylist.”

 

“What...you mean he could know Jiwon? Even might be working with her as well?” Mark looks at him with wide eyes. To think that he could have this more or less direct link to Jiwon, makes his stomach flutter with nervousness.

 

“I'll check.” His friend immediately starts to operate his phone. “I asked him.”

 

Gladly they just need to wait about half a minute for the reply. “He says he knows her only briefly. Apparently she has her own stylist. Damn.”

 

“That's too bad. I would have asked him a thousand questions about her otherwise. Nevertheless, it is a crazy coincidence.”

 

“Seems so.”

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

**group chat of the heroes**

**members: BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum**

 

**Jaebum:** Park Jinyoung!!!! I just lied to my boyfriend. I never lied to him before. You made me lie to him!

 

**Jinyoung:** Why are you so dramatic on a Sunday morning? What's even going on? ㅍㅅㅍ

 

**Jaebum:** I'M AS DRAMATIC AS I WANT TO BE!!!! HE ASKED ME IF I'M ALSO PARK JIWON'S STYLIST SINCE HE JUST FOUND OUT SHE'S THE SISTER OF SOHEE!!!! APPARTENTLY MARK WANTS TO KNOW!!!! AND SINCE I WANTED TO AVOID ENDLESS QUESTIONS AND MORE LYING, I JUST SAID NO. I SAID JIWON WORKS WITH ANOTHER STYLIST!!!!!

 

**Jinyoung:** Well, thank you?

 

**Jaebum:** FUCKING THANK YOU MY ASS! I NEVER LIED TO HIM! BUT NOW I DID! YOU MADE ME LIE TO HIM!!!!!!

 

**Yugyeom:** What's with all the capital letters? Is your phone angry?

 

**Jinyoung:** I made you lie to him? You made me wear dresses and freaking wigs! (ー_ー)!!

 

**Jaebum:** BECAUSE IT'S MY JOB!!!!

 

**BamBam:** Honestly, the capital letter thingy lost its intensity after the second reply.

 

**Jinyoung:** You kidding me, Jaebum? All of this ordeal isn't even my job. My job is being an intern in my dream company, which I worked hard for. And now I'm in constant danger to get fired because I am freaking lying every day to the owner's brother, who also became my friend. But look, I have to lie to my friend every fucking day. And why??? Because my parents aren't interested in anything I like or want to achieve. They are just interested in me, THEIR SON, wearing DRESSES AND WIGS!!!!

 

**Jaebum:** ...

 

**Jaebum:** Okay, you won.

 

**Jinyoung:** Good.

 

**Yugyeom:** Mary-Kate and Ashley are so sweet when they make up. :')

 

**Jaebum:** I hate this group chat.

 

**BamBam:** Nobody believes you. We all know you love us. (^_-)-☆

 

**Jaebum:** What happened to my life.....?!

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

It's Monday morning and Mark tries to focus on reading manga. But he just can't seem to succeed, since he's impatiently waiting for Jinyoung's arrival. Because where the heck is that boy? This can't be right, he should be here by now. These thoughts are going through Mark's head repeatedly.

 

When he finally hears the sound of the office door being opened, he turns his head around in one quick move. Mark thinks he hears his neck very unhealthily cracking. He beholds Jinyoung, standing in the door frame completely frozen, since the second he spotted Mark. His beautiful eyes are large and amazed and his mouth falls slightly open, without making a sound.

 

“Jinyoung!” Mark calls out, relieved.

 

“Uhm...good morning?”

 

Mark smiles brightly at the baffled boy. “Good morning! Why are you so late?”

 

“I....uhm...I'm not.....I'm a couple minutes early actually.”

 

“Oh...I thought you usually start earlier,” Mark says stunned.

 

“Didn't you notice that barely anyone else is here yet?” the intern asks and gestures towards the corridor and the open space office. “And since when are you here?”

 

“Uhm....just....for a bit,” Mark stammers, trying as good as he can to hide his embarrassment.

 

“And why are you sitting on my desk?” Jinyoung questions as he slowly crosses the room.

 

“I usually sit on your desk,” Mark replies casually.

 

“Yeah, like on the edge, but not cross-legged, right in the middle of it.”Jinyoung scratches the spot behind his ear. He's now standing right in front of his desk and Mark is blinking up at him.

 

“That's true,” the actor simply answers. The manga volume in his hands is long forgotten as he gets lost in the other boy's presence.

 

Eventually Jinyoung chuckles. He slightly shakes his head and lets himself plop down into his office chair. He then straightens his back and moves his chair a little closer towards his desk. Mark's shins are just centimeters away from his torso. Now Jinyoung is the one who's blinking up at Mark, almost looking expectantly. The actor contemplates how soothing it would feel, if Jinyoung would just close the distance and lay his head down in his lap. Mark imagines how he would touch the other boy then. He could almost feel his fingers carefully run through the dark silk of Jinyoung's hair. But his daydream gets interrupted by the intern's voice. Awoken from his daze, Mark also questions himself for those kind of thoughts.

 

“You never came here so early before. Is everything alright?” The gentleness in his voice takes Mark's breath away for a second.

 

“Sure, everything is great,” Mark eventually answers with a smile. “How was your weekend?”

 

“Wasn't really eventful. Seems like my weekdays are a lot more exciting than my dull free time these days.” Jinyoung seems amused when he answers and his eyes are twinkling like the night sky, watched from the highest mountain.

 

“Am I a reason for it?” Mark asks full of excitement and leans forward a little.

 

Jinyoung adorably snickers. “Well that might be the case.”

 

“Yas!” The actor underlines his statement with a fist pump into the air as a sign of victory. This sends the other boy into a new fit of giggles.

 

“But...does that mean your sister let you live for once?” Mark's words are a mix of worry and hope. He panics a bit when he sees Jinyoung's face fall while the question seeps in.

 

“Uhm...no, unfortunately she showed her worst behavior possible.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that. Damn, what's wrong with her?” he asks exasperated. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Nah, don't want to ruin such a lovely morning.” The intern is back to his cheeky smile now. “How was your weekend? How did the dance training go?”

 

Surprisingly okay. After all, the steps weren't that hard to learn. Even though repeating them over and over again was exhausting.” Mark stops for a few seconds to ponder. “But the girl I'm shooting the commercial with did a lot better than me. She's a real talent. I'm just glad I didn't fully embarrass myself in front of her.”

 

“Uhm...who is she? Would I know her?” he asks tentatively.

 

“No, I don't think so. As far as I know she haven't done show business related stuff so far. If so, you'd totally have noticed her. She's very pretty.”

 

“Uhm...do you...uhm...maybe...like her?” Jinyoung asks even more hesitantly now.

 

Mark's mind is suddenly in turmoil. He doesn't want to discuss his crush with Jinyoung. He doesn't have a good reason for it, it just feels wrong. Every fiber in his body is reluctant to answer this question. So he decides to be an idiot and change the topic.

 

“I need to tell you something. Our talk last week really encouraged me to change something. Yesterday I had a meeting with my manager and a few officials of my company. In the end I am allowed to decline the script I was reading last week. And they promised that from now on they would look for more ambitious projects and roles for me,” he says with a hopeful smile.

 

“Are you kidding me? They answer your wishes, just like that?”

 

“Not 'just like that'. I had to bring forth my requests in a very resolute way for them to take me seriously. And during the following discussion I had to firmly stand my ground to not get argued into their opinion. But in the end they saw how important that issue is to me and they relented.”

 

“This is.....this is amazing, Mark,” Jinyoung exclaims. “You are amazing!” In a sudden action of excitement he puts his hands on Mark's knees and leans forward even more. He beams up at him with gleaming eyes. Mark can't restrain himself, he raises his hand and gingerly pats Jinyoung's soft hair. It feels even nicer than he expected.

 

“I never had the guts to do this before. Your encouragement was the last push that I needed. So thank you, Jinyoung.” He softly smiles down at the intern while he continues to carefully touch his dark strands. He bends his neck a little to get even closer to Jinyoung's face. Mark feel like he could see the moon and the stars in the other's eyes, only centimeters shy of getting sucked into the dark infinity.

 

Probably all at once hyperaware of the lack of distance between them, Jinyoung leans back into his chair in one swift move, pulling away his hands from the other's knees in the meantime. He casts his eyes down, looking flustered.

 

“Jinyoung, did I do something wrong?” Mark is worried. He doesn't want to freak Jinyoung out in any way.

 

“No! No, you didn't.” Jinyoung is quick to answer. His eyes are back on Mark's. “I just thought....how we're talking all morning while I probably should be working. And I didn't even turn on my computer yet,” he chuckles cutely. “But just know that I am very proud of you. You did an amazing job in convincing them. And I'm sure that this is the first step to achieve something even bigger than you already have.”

 

“Thank you,” Mark sincerely answers and smiles at the other's sweet words.

 

“Uhm....so?”

 

“What?”

 

“I need to turn on the computer.”

 

“Go ahead!” Mark says with a shrug.

 

“Mark, you literally sit in front of it. I don't even know.....just where's the keyboard? Are you sitting on it?”

 

“No? That would be so uncomfortable, wouldn't it? I put it in the drawer.”

 

“Sure you did,” Jinyoung mumbles and shakes his head. He retrieves the keyboard and holds it awkwardly in front of himself while Mark is only observing. “Mark, come on. Move! I need to put this thing somewhere.”

 

“Oh, yeah...of course,” Mark laughs sheepishly and moves aside. To Jinyoung's surprise he doesn't get down from the desk, just remains sitting cross-legged at the very edge of it.

 

Jinyoung fixes his work place and turns on the computer. Then he looks up at Mark in bewilderment. “You want to stay there?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to see what you're working on.”

 

“It's just boring office stuff, Mark. Nothing very interesting to observe.”

 

“But you always look so focused doing it. I always think that you have to be so smart to be able to handle everything to Jen's satisfaction. She's usually a bit too meticulous. But still she's completely fine with your work.”

 

“Oh that....I'm not over the top smart or anything. I just like to make an effort and to be honest, I don't think my tasks so far were overly demanding.”

 

“No, that's not it. She would have found something to nag about, if there would have been anything. You're just doing very good.”

 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung mumbles and Mark thinks that it is adorable how shy the other gets every time a compliment is directed at him.

 

He watches Jinyoung tapping away on the keys for a while, focusing on his work. But once in while he thinks he catches Jinyoung looking at him from the corner of his eye. But then again, it could be just his imagination. He doesn't want to bother the intern. So he eventually tries to concentrate on reading his manga, but doesn't move away from the position on Jinyoung's desk. He munches a few chocolate chips once in a while. They just opened a new box. Two of the shiny, red candy boxes, they had already finished last week.

 

But after a while Mark speaks up again. “Hey Jinyoung? What are you reading right now? Like...manga-wise?”

 

Absentmindedly Jinyoung answers slowly. “Well, I read all the series which Mangamoon is publishing of course. But since I always have to wait until the new volumes are released, I have to fill the time in between. I mostly reread my favorite series then.”

 

“And this would be?”

 

Jinyoung needs a moment to answer as he is still focused on the task on his monitor, scrunching his eyebrows as he stares at it. “Right now? Junjou Romantica.” The moment after these words left his lips, Jinyoung sits up straight and faces Mark, his expression shocked. “Uhm...what I mean is-”

 

“Wait, it's a boys love series, right?” Mark says and searches his memory. “I think Jen told me about it several times already. She says it's so good. I never got around to read it though.”

 

“You're not...like...put off by it?” Jinyoung asks stunned.

 

“By you reading boys love? Why would I?”

 

“I....I don't know. I just thought...uhm...” Mark can see Jinyoung is struggling to vocalize his thoughts. But one thing is for sure, it takes more than that to scare off Mark Tuan. After all Mark sees himself as a pretty open-minded guy. And the last thing he wants to do is giving Jinyoung the feeling that he would judge him as a weirdo because of his preferences. Nothing is further from his mind.

 

“It's a fairly established genre. There's nothing wrong with it.”

 

“Oh...” Jinyoung's gaze flits from Mark to the floor several times. Eventually a shy smile appears on his lips.

 

Mark hops off the desk and makes his way towards the high shelves in the back of the room.

 

“W-where are you going?”

 

“Just looking for something.”

 

A few moments later Mark emerges again, several manga volumes in his hands. He walks over to the small couch and takes a seat. “I think I'll start to read it, too.” He holds the first volume of 'Junjou Romantica' up and smiles at Jinyoung.

 

“A-are you sure? Because...uhm...maybe you should start with something less...intense. Just give me a minute and I'll look for some-”

 

“It's fine. I want to give it a try. Just go back to work and let me read.” Mark gives him a last reassuring smile before he directs his attention to the volume in his hands. He can feel Jinyoung's eyes on him for a couple more moments but eventually he hears the clattering of the keyboard again.

 

After a couple of minutes Mark pipes up amazed, “Wow, it's the first chapter and there's already a hand job happening. It's going to be porn.”

 

Jinyoung winces in response. “Oh god, just stop reading!” He stares at Mark with wide eyes, pure horror visible in them.

 

“I said it's porn, not that it's bad,” Mark says, offering a sly grin.

 

A second later Jinyoung stands in front of him and stretches out his hand, demanding in a whining tone, “Hand it to me!”

 

“No, go to work! It's interesting. I want to read it.” Mark is well aware that the smile on his face sends Jinyoung into a spiral of more embarrassment.

 

“Oh god, what have I done?!” The intern buries his face in his palms while he slinks back to his chair.

 

“And don't act so mortified! It won't kill me to …....learn something new.” His grin only widens now.

 

“OH GOD!” Jinyoung calls out, now superlatively embarrassed. He collapses onto his desk and hides his head under his arms. Mark chuckles at the display of cuteness just to continue reading afterwards. It wasn't a lie, it is really interesting.

 

“Oh, and Jinyoung?”

 

A muffled “U-huh?” is the response.

 

“Read 'Slam Dunk'!”

 

“Ughh.”

 

Mark quietly snickers before he continues to read once again.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

“Well, somebody is in a good mood? You're looking forward to your photo shoot today?” Jackson asks as Mark climbs into the backseat of the car, right next to him.

 

“Not exactly. Can't I just be in a good mood without a reason?”

 

“It's possible, but on the other hand I'm sure there is a reason. And that reason is most probably your office flirt.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes. “There isn't an office flirt.”

 

“You have heart eyes.”

 

“I don't.”

 

“Well, this boy, Jinyoung, he seems to be special to you,” Youngjae pipes up and turns around from the passenger seat to face Mark.

 

“He is, but that doesn't necessarily mean that....you know.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Jackson butts in again, “but maybe. So I assume you had a nice morning at Mangamoon?”

 

“Yeah, it was fun. He gave me a good recommendation for reading. I'm sure you would like it, too,” Mark says with a grin and holds up the relevant manga.

 

“Since when would I be the one to recommend manga to?” With confusion on his features he takes the book from Mark and flips through it. He stops at a page with a particularly indecent drawing and his eyes widen. “Holy shit, why did nobody ever told me things like this existed? Can I borrow?”

 

“Yeah, after I'm done,” Mark says with a smirk and snatches the manga back.

 

“And you're really reading that now? Wow...I don't now what happened but...wait, you say this cute, pretty-eyed boy, Park Jinyoung, read that as well? What the heck! You need to introduce us!”

 

“Uhm..maybe not. Your sudden excitement about him irritates me. I don't like that.”

 

“Getting jealous?” He waggles his eyebrows while he has his lips pulled into a smug grin.

 

“Should I ask your boyfriend, if there would be a reason for me to get jealous?” Mark counterattacks.

 

“Don't! I want to live!”

 

“Good,” Mark says and smirks satisfied.

 

“So Jinyoung, did he watch your movies?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Does he know the movies you took part in? Is he fan or something?”

 

“Uhm....I don't really know.”

 

“You never asked and he never said anything about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“What exactly are you two talking about all this time?”

 

“Well, about normal stuff. Stuff I like, stuff he likes. But not always about my career and I really enjoy that.”

 

“I can tell. One of your two crushes doesn't seem to want to talk about your career and the other doesn't talk at all. Seems like you've found your target group,” Jackson laughs.

 

“Don't say it like that! Two crushes...that sounds terrible, like I'd be two-timing. I don't have two crushes, okay?”

 

“Yeah yeah...whatever you say,” Jackson mutters and roles his eyes.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Mark is a little impatient as he waits for the elevator to arrive at the floor, Mangamoon is located on. He was here this morning already, Tuesday morning to be exact. But after an hour he had to leave, hurrying to attend his schedule. Now he's finished with work for the day and there's still time to go back and catch up with Jen and Jinyoung.

 

When he walks along the corridor he meets one of the nice editor ladies. He remembered how she told him and Jinyoung last week that her dog needs to get surgery. So he greets her and asks her how it went. She seems surprised but then smiles and tells him that everything went fine and her dog is recovering now.

 

After some more chatting, he then makes his way to Jen's cubicle in the open space office. She already spotted him and grins widely. “Well well well, had a nice chat with Yeonhee there?”

 

“Yeah, just asked about her dog. It had surgery.”

 

“I know, but I'm surprised she talked with you instead of fleeing with flushed cheeks. But I guess things are slowly changing,” she says and smiles softly.

 

“In a good way, right?”

 

“Yes, of course. Very good. But there are more changes, I see.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Mark, I have the impression that you spend more time than ever here recently but I see you less and less. And this is the first time you're dropping by twice a day.”

 

“Is this criticism?”

 

“No, only pointing out the obvious,” she says with a small shrug, still smiling. “What I said last week is still valid, as long as you don't bother Jinyoung, it's fine.”

 

“Did he say that he feels bothered by me?” Mark asks flabbergasted.

 

Jen laughs wholeheartedly. “God Mark, stop looking so shocked. It's fine. He didn't. If anything, I think he enjoys your visits very much.”

 

“Good then.” Mark pouts a little and Jen playfully pats his cheek. “You know his dream is to work here after he gets his degree, right?”

 

“I know, even if he didn't outright tell me I could have guessed from his level of dedication and excitement. He's very focused and has a good sense. And he's absolutely lovable as a person.”

 

“I know!”

 

“You know?” Jen cocks a brow and smirks at him.

 

“Well, I assumed about the working-part and I know about the lovable-part. I mean, I hang out with him so I would have noticed by now, right?”

 

“I guess you would. And as always you're very honest about it, little brother. You're just as adorable as he is.”

 

“Thank you....I guess. And is there a chance for him to work here in the future? You said only good things about him, so....”

 

“Hhhhmmm, I won't tell you?” she says grinning.

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“Because you can't ruin the surprise. It's my company so I want to tell him.”

 

“So you mean it's a yes for him?” Mark is now in full-excitement-mode.

 

“One word to him and you're dead, is this clear? I love you very much, but I am the one who will tell him.”

 

“Okay okay, no need to threaten me. The information is enough for now.”

 

“Good, I'll trust you. So you can go to him now. I see you're all fidgety already.”

 

“I don't know what you mean. Anyway, I will follow your suggestion,” he says cheekily and sprints down the corridor.”

 

“Brat!” his sister calls after him, laughing.

 

When Mark yanks open the door to the intern's office, Jinyoung stands in front of one of the shelves and whirls around in surprise.

 

“God, Mark....I almost got a heart attack.” Jinyoung places his palm over his heart and tries to calm down.

 

“Are you that excited to see me?” the actor laughs.

 

“No, I'm just asking myself why you gave up on entering rooms like a normal person.”

 

Mark laughs again. He's glad he decided to drop by once again. He loves Jinyoung's sense of humor. He crosses the room and hops on the desk, observing Jinyoung, who went back to his task at the shelves.

 

“So you're here again?”

 

“Am I bothering you?”

 

“No, I was just surprised. You never came before and after a schedule. But I'm glad.” Mark only sees Jinyoung's back side but he can hear the smile in his voice. And that is enough to also put a smile on his own lips.

 

“What are you doing? It's weird when you aren't tapping on the keyboard.”

 

“Sorry,” the intern laughs. “But this is a part of work, too. I sort and put back some reference manga.”

 

“I see, is it difficult?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Then I'll help you.”

 

“Well, if you want to.”

 

Mark makes his way over to him and after a short briefing he starts the work. From the corner of his eye he watches Jinyoung next to him. He currently stretches his arm out to reach a high shelf, trying to put back a book. But even standing on his tiptoes, which Mark thinks looks adorable, isn't enough to get there.

 

“Is there a ladder or something?” Mark asks and looks around.

 

“Yeah, but I have to get it all the way from the janitorial room. Ugh.”

 

“We can deal without it. I can help you.”

 

“Uhm....but I'm taller than you. How would you-”

 

“Yeah, nice of you to point that out,” Mark comments blankly.

 

“I don't mean it like that.”

 

“I know, don't worry,” Mark chuckles. “Just let me lift you up a little. It will be enough to put it back.”

 

“Are you sure? I'm heavy.”

 

“Yeah, you're literally a tank,” Mark jokes. “Now, come on. I'll manage.”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

Mark steps behind the other and bends down a little. He puts his arms around his thighs and starts counting. “Okay, one, two, threeee!” Jinyoung jumps a little which makes it much easier to lift him up. After a second everything is over. What isn't over yet, is the lingering warmth of Jinyoung's body against his arms and the nice feeling of Jinyoung's backside pressed against his torso. Mark's heart starts pounding wildly and he doesn't know how to calm it down.

 

Jinyoung eventually turns around. His cheeks are enchantingly flushed and his eyes are bright. That doesn't contribute to the process of calming down at all. “Well, that went surprisingly good. I almost saw us falling down and me hitting my head on the opposite shelf,” Jinyoung gasps out between tiny giggles.

 

“I....I wouldn't have let you fall. Never. I'm a dependable heaver, okay?”

 

“I didn't know this is part of your daily routines but I'm glad about it,” Jinyoung snickers. Mark thinks it's adorable. Mark also thinks he should stop staring at the other boy but somehow his eyes do what they want.

 

“Everything okay? Did you hurt yourself anywhere or something? I said I'm heavy.”

 

“No, I'm fine. More than fine. What are you saying? I could carry you all the way to your door step and I still would be fine.”

 

“Big words, Mr. Tuan. So when we will attend a summer festival and my yukata gets ripped, I expect you to carry me all the way home without grumbling.” Jinyoung jokes.

 

Mark can't hold back his laughter. “As you wish. I promise you won't even hear a whimper.”

 

Jinyoung gets back to his task and so does Mark. But he has a problem. He can't pull his gaze away from Jinyoung's butt. It looks so good in this skinny jeans. And every time Jinyoung bends down to place a book on a lower shelf, it pokes out and the material stretches even more over his prominent curves.

 

As if remote-controlled, Mark walks over to him and presses his palm to one of his butt cheeks. Jinyoung freezes under the touch. Mark makes good use of the lack of motion and squeezes the nice curve thoroughly. He's amazed. It feels both squishy and firm. Tentatively he changes the level of pressure. It still feels gorgeous. His little experiment gets interrupted as Jinyoung slowly turns his head around to look at him. His cheeks are flaming and his eyes are wide.

 

“W-w-what are you doing?” he stammers quietly.

 

Mark lets go of the other's backside and returns his gaze. “Amazing. Is this the result of all the tap dancing? Or do you do any other sports? Or do you just benefit from great genes?”

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“Your butt, it's amazing. Like the best butt out there. What are you doing, for it to be so great? I go to the gym a lot but I never had a result like that.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“No? Why?”

 

Jinyoung eventually sighs and lets his head drop, shaking it a little, almost exasperated. “Mark Tuan, just what am I supposed to do with you?! You're just a very special case I guess.”

 

“What do you mean? Did I ask something wrong?” Mark is at a loss. Did he offend the other with any of his questions? He expectantly blinks at the intern.

 

Jinyoung now openly laughs, still shaking his head. “No, no...never mind. Just forget it. And to answer your very random question, I think that yes, it's the genes.”

 

“Oh, so I guess I won't ever have a chance then.”

 

“Just be satisfied with being inhumanly handsome, alright?”

 

“Ugh...who is random now?”

 

“Whatever, hey you wanted to help me, right? So go on and help me. Otherwise I think I need more time to finish WITH your help than WITHOUT it.” Jinyoung says that with a very sweet smile so Mark doesn't feel offended. Now that he knows how his object of interest feels, he's able to focus on the task again.

 

That is until another issue stomps through his mind. “Hey Jinyoung? Did you ever watch some of my movies?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Which?”

 

“I really liked 'My love in Warsaw'. It was romantic and the plot wasn't predictable.”

 

“Yeah, that was a good one. And?”

 

“Uhm, 'My heart goes boom' and 'Young love'.”

 

“Oh...okay.”

 

“You don't ask how I liked them?”

 

“No, from your tone of voice and my own memories I can pretty much tell that the answer would be: silly and cringeworthy.”

 

Jinyoung snickers. “Okay, so I won't offend you, if I agree with you here?”

 

“Of course not.” Mark sighs.

 

“But to be accurate, I evaluate the plot and the dialogues here. That doesn't have to do anything with your acting skills. I mean it.”

 

“Thank you for being accurate then. It comforts me a little,” he cheekily says and grins at him. “So that was it? Nothing else?”

 

“Uuuuuhm...you know, I'm not that much into movies in general. I like to read. So I find the time to watch movies only once in a while,” he says in an apologetic tone.

 

“No need to defend yourself. It's fine. I was just curious. Only wait until I have some amazing roles. I make you watch all the movies and they will blow your mind.”

 

“I'm sure. But just to make it clear, I really, honestly think that you're a skilled actor.”

 

“Alright, I believe you. And I really, honestly think that you have the best butt in the world,” he says and snickers like a little kid.

 

“For heaven's sake, just what am I going to do with you, Mark Tuan?” Jinyoung exclaims over-dramatically but can't hide his smile.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

“Why did you leave right after the interview ended today? We wanted to go eat together.” Jackson whines on the other end of the line. Mark can see the mental image of his dramatic pout in his mind.

 

“I told you, I wanted to drop by at Mangamoon.”

 

“But you where there in the morning already.”

 

“I know but....it was just an hour. That's not enough.”

 

“Not enough to check out this cute intern boy of yours?” Jackson now uses a playful tone so Mark can safely say that his whiny time is over already.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What the heck....did you just say YES?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“DON'T JUST SAY YES! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?”

 

“Exactly what you said. I wanted to spend more time with Jinyoung. So I did.”

 

“Why does everything sound easy and natural when it comes out of your mouth? I'm stunned every time.”

 

“Don't know. But I really had a good time. Jinyoung is so funny. I swear, he gives the best answers. And he has a great butt.”

 

“Mark Tuan, you seriously checked out his butt? Honestly? You're so into boys!” Jackson says snickering.

 

“It's not that. He just seriously has a great butt. I am even a little jealous. It looks good. It feels good. It's just perfe-”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT FEELS GOOD?”

 

“I touched his butt and it was awesome. It was soft and firm at the same time. Like how is this possible?”

 

Several moments are going by and Mark doesn't hear a reply from his friend.

 

“Jackson? You there?”

 

“Mark.....are you really telling me that you groped his ass?” Jackson now says in a serious tone. It sounds like he has to control his breathing.

 

“Yeah. Something wrong?”

 

“No, just that it's sexual harassment BUT THE REST IS FUCKING FINE! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?” His friend is now right out yelling. Mark has to pull the phone away from his ear to not go deaf.

 

“What are you saying? It's not.”

 

“Why not? Did he give you permission?”

 

“Uhm...no? It's not like I asked before,” Mark answers, completely taken aback.

 

“You....I don't even know what to say. What's up with you? You never before just walked around and touched people...anywhere.”

 

“I..uhm...I don't know. I acted on instinct. Is this really sexual harassment?” Mark gets a little anxious now. This takes a turn he never even would have guessed.

 

“Technically speaking, yes, it is. But did he insult you? Punched you? Told you to get the fuck lost?”

 

“No, he was, I would say...surprised? But then he laughed and shook his head and said that I'm a very special case.”

“Okay, so at least there will be no scandal. And this boy seems to be tough...or a bit stupid-”

 

“HE'S SMART!”

 

“Okay okay, smarty-pants seems to have at least a soft spot for you. Don't do this to others, okay?”

 

“I don't plan to.”

 

“Good. Wow...Mark Tuan, you still manage to surprise me. Who would have thought?! So apart from this you had a nice time? Did you maybe accidentally put your tongue in his mouth?” He didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in his statement.

 

“Jackson, come on!” Mark grumbles. Jackson sighs and makes an approving sound. “Turns out he only saw three of my movies and two of them he rated as dumb.”

 

“Oh.... so at least we can be sure that he's not a crazy stalker boy. That's a good thing, Mark. Yaaay.”

 

“Nice try,” he snorts. “Just drop it. I'm not even sad about it because he's right. I'm even happy that he was honest with me. He wouldn't even think about sucking up to me. That's really the good thing here.”

 

“You sound so mature. I'm proud of you, my little bunny.”

 

“Whatever!”

 

“On the other hand though....turns out he isn't such a great fan of your movies and to punish him, you felt him up. Maybe you're not that mature.” Jackson laughs out loud on the other end.

 

“IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!” Mark yells. “Argh...you know what? WHATEVER!”

 

“So are you admitting today that you might have feelings for him, not only friendship feelings?”

 

“I don't know. I still don't know,” Mark sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration.

 

“But just in case, he's single, right?”

 

Silence.

 

“Riiiight, Mark?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“You don't know.......WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?”

 

“I...I don't know.”

 

“STOP SAYING 'I DON'T KNOW' IT MAKES ME EVEN ANGRIER.”

 

“The conversation never went there and I guess I just assumed he is,” Mark says dumbfounded, realizing his omission.

 

“Just because you're single doesn't mean that the rest of the world is, too. Ask him tomorrow. It's an important information.”

 

“Okay, I'll ask. But he never said he has a boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah, and you never asked. Just find out about it and we will think about what to do next after we know.”

 

“What to do next?”

 

“In order for your crush to fall for you.”

 

“Jackson, I said he isn't my-”

 

“Yeah whatever. Good night, Mark.” After that Mark only hears beeping.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Mark is anxious. What if Jinyoung really is in a relationship? It shouldn't bother him in the slightest. He would still be the funny and cute and smart Jinyoung, his friend. But the idea of Jinyoung together with a potential boyfriend was still enough to keep Mark awake for a good part of the night. Something about it just bugs him.

 

Mark speedwalks down the corridor next morning. He only greets his sister with a quick “Hi, Jen.” without even stopping. He eventually bursts through the intern’s office door and sees Jinyoung jumping in his swivel chair at the sudden noise.

 

“God Mark, again? This is how it’s going to be now? Really?” Jinyoung complains.

 

Mark crosses the room with quick, long steps and positions himself in front of the desk. His eyes are fixed on Jinyoung who is now blinking up at him with round, questioning eyes. “Jinyoung, do you have a boyfriend?” Mark asks quieter than intended.

 

“W-w-what?” the intern stammers, obviously taken aback by the sudden inquiry.

 

“Are you in a relationship?”

 

“Why are you asking?” Jinyoung wants to know and tilts his head to the side.

 

“Can’t you just answer, please?”

 

“Uhm....okay. No, I’m not in a relationship.”

 

It feels like the load of a tank, a whole stone quarry and several elephants are taken off Mark’s mind in relief. He didn’t even realize how tense he was regarding that issue. But with a simple sentence Jinyoung ended all his pondering and doubts.

 

“Okay,” he whispers and skips over to the couch, smiling.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Just curious,” Mark replies with a smile and a casual shrug.

 

“Sometimes you’re a real weirdo, Mark Tuan.” Mark could feel offended by that, but Jinyoung’s smile takes the edge off it. “What about you?”

 

“You really have to ask? I’m spending all my free time here. Would I do that, if I’d be in a relationship?”

 

“Oh, you’re right. Maybe not.” Jinyoung says and smiles before he throws some chocolate chips into his mouth. At that Mark just remembers how he brought several boxes of the candy last week and how surprised and happy Jinyoung was. It was only their second day of knowing each other but Mark felt already comfortable with him.

 

“You know, back then I was very surprised when Jen introduced us. You weren’t starstruck at all. Usually people are reacting so differently. But with you it was very pleasant.”

 

“Back then? You sound like we know each other from the good old school days,” Jinyoung says with a snicker but soft eyes.

 

“Well, it feels like it….at least for me.”

 

“I know what you mean. To think that it was only last week that you came in here with your amazing looks and your measly disguise and claimed a spot in this office, just crazy,” Jinyoung comments in an amused tone. “But you are so different from the usual actor-type. You’re so easy to talk to and nice and humble.”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that a lot,” Mark utters, directing a soft smile at the other boy. “Do you have some experiences with other actors though? It sounds a little like it.”

 

“Oh…uhm…yeah, only briefly though. Because of my parents occupation I came in contact with actors before. But the memories aren’t very enjoyable. And nobody was like you. You can say, meeting you and getting to know you really shook up the prejudices I harbored towards the whole profession.”

 

“Oh no, please maintain your prejudices. Most actors are jerks anyway,” Mark states with nonchalance and sends Jinyoung into a fit of laughter.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

“So Jinyoung is single.”

 

“Yaaaaay, this is awesome,” Jackson cheers and, in his excitement, almost rams the eyeliner into Mark’s nose.

 

“What the heck, Jackson? Please let me live….and this time I mean literally.”

 

“Alright, sorry. But this is great. So we can plan the attack now.”

 

“The….attack?”

 

“Yes, your crush has to-“

 

“He’s not my crush.”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the young protagonist is still stubborn and ignorant to the fact that he’s in love with-“

 

“Jackson, stop the narrating!”

 

“Ooookaaaaay, I just want to help you. I hope you know that. As far as I can believe your words, your office flirt is cute, witty, handsome, smart, understanding and has gorgeous eyes and a very nice ass. He probably has a bunch of guys running after him.”

 

“What…you think so?” Mark asks perplexed.

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Uhm…I never thought about it but….oh my god, you’re probably right.” A sudden pressure is expanding in his chest. He feels like breathing is a very hard task at the moment.

 

“I know, you need to act. NOW!”

 

“But what should I do?”

 

“Charm him!”

 

“How?”

 

“How do you charm all the other people?”

 

“I don’t know! They just look at me?”

 

“Oh right. Well you need to put in more effort for Jinyoung. Ask him, if he wants to touch your butt!”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Or ask him if he wants to touch your biceps. Yeah, that might work better.”

 

“Still I don’t understand how that would help. Your advice is dumb.”

 

“But you need to do something in order for your crush to-“

 

“OKAY STOP! Just stop!” Mark holds up his hands to underline his statement. “What am I doing here?! Why do I panic at the thought of him being chased by other guys?! What is going on?!” He sighs exasperated and rubs his palms over his face.

 

“Mark, your makeup….”

 

“Oh…yeah, sorry.”

 

Mark feels like an entire mess, inside and out. He has no idea what to think or to feel as his emotions are playing pinball.

 

“Mark,” Jackson says softly. He walks over to soothingly pat his friend’s hair. “Why is it so hard for you to admit that you might have feelings for him?”

 

“Jiwon, she was first. I fell in love with her at first sight. Our first meeting was magical, like a Disney movie became reality. And now there’s Jinyoung, slowly worming his way in but…I can’t. There’s Jiwon and I want to stay loyal to her.”

 

“It’s not like you already proposed to her though.”

 

“I have this fairy tale thing with her. Remember? You spoke about me finding my Cinderella before and then it really happened. That’s a sign. It has to mean something. And Jinyoung is a great friend. No need to ruin that.”

 

“I understand your explanation but it sounds a little…. naive to be honest. For me it seems that you have the better connection with Jinyoung. But of course I can’t force you to what I think is good for you. I just don’t want you to regret anything later.”

 

“I know. I know, thank you. I’m just so confused at the moment. I don’t really know what to do,” he sighs again.

 

“Okay, for now we have to finish your make up or Youngjae will end all of our problems together with our lives. And then we just have to wait and see. Don’t stress yourself too much about that. Nobody is chasing you.”

 

“Okay,” Mark whispers and offers his friend a small smile.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Mark lounges on the small sofa, reading 'Junjou Romantica'. Or better he tries to read it. Even though he appraises it as super interesting, Jinyoung's focused face while he stares at the monitor seems to catch Mark's eye even more. His features are looking soft and perfect, occasionally his eyebrows are scrunching together in concentration. Mark thinks his facial movements are rather fascinating.

 

Eventually his buzzing phone snaps him out of his daze. Reluctantly he's fishing it out of his pocket and discovers Youngjae's text message. With an annoyed groan he comments its content.

 

“Everything good?”

 

“No, my manager just let me know in a very unceremoniously way that even my last free two hours tomorrow are gone now and filled with another interview. Until evening, I'll be trapped,” he grumbles.

 

“Oh, so you won't come by tomorrow? That's too bad,” Jinyoung mumbles. If Mark is seeing this right, he even looks a little sad. But his statement also brings the sudden realization to Mark that tomorrow's Friday, hence he won't see the other for three full days. Panic captures his mind. His thoughts are all over the place. The mental image of Jinyoung going out with a potential boyfriend during these three days are nothing but dread to Mark. And he wouldn't even know; for three days he wouldn't have the slightest idea what Jinyoung is up to and that thought troubles him.

 

“What are you doing this weekend?” he blurts out.

 

“Uhm...I have something on Sunday but there's nothing much on Saturday.”

 

“Great, how about we hang out at my place on Saturday?”

 

“You're inviting me to your house?” Jinyoung's mouth falls open. Mark has to use all his willpower to not tell him how cute he looks, being baffled like that.

 

“Yeah, are you down with that?”

 

“Sure! Sure, I would like that.” Jinyoung seems very excited now and Mark likes the adorable smile which appears on the other's face very much. He gently smiles in response, thinking that he had quite a good idea there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comments I got so far are telling me that this story really makes you smile. And that exactly was my intention so I am very happy. Thank you for letting me know. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Four

**group chat of the heroes**

**members: BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum**

 

**Jinyoung:** Guys, Friday night is fun night! So it's Mark Tuan movie marathon tonight! My place! \ (•◡•) /

 

**BamBam:** I'm innnnnn!

 

**Yugyeom:** Me too! (＾◇＾)

 

**Jinyoung:** Jaebum?

 

**Jaebum:** Why am I involved?

 

**Jinyoung:** Because you're our friend. You have to come, too!!!!

 

**Jaebum:** oh....

 

**Jaebum:** okay

 

**BamBam:** I told y'all, he loves us so much! (¬‿¬)

 

**Jaebum:** sigh

 

**Yugyeom:** In Jaebum's case, no objection is like an I LOVE Y'ALL TOO! (◕‿◕ ✿)

 

**Jaebum:** double sigh

 

**BamBam:** means DOUBLE I LOVE Y'ALL TOO! (●＾o＾●)

 

**Jaebum:** Scratch that, I won't come!

 

**Jinyoung:** No, you have to! If you won't come we're incomplete!!! (￣□￣;)

 

**Jaebum:** ...fine

 

**BamBam:** He's so soft for Mary-Kate! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**Yugyeom:** sister love ♥ ♥

 

**Jaebum:** …..

 

**BamBam:** Jinyoung! Ask Mark to come, too!

 

**Jinyoung:** Uhm...that...I don't know. And I don't have his number. ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

**Yugyeom:** Whyyyyy not? You're practically married and you don't have his number? WHaT is THIs mESS????? (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

**Jinyoung:** It never really came up, so....

 

**BamBam:** Jaebum, ask your boyfriend for Mark's number!

 

**Jaebum:** Are you nuts? I can't randomly ask him for his famous friend's number! I want to keep that relationship going.

 

**Jaebum:** Besides, how interested would Mark Tuan be in a Mark Tuan movie marathon anyway?

 

**BamBam:** Maybe not so much. But I'm sure he would be interested in cuddling up with Jinyoung A LOTTTTT! (¬‿¬)

 

**Yugyeom:** After all he felt him up pretty good already! (¬‿¬)

 

**Jinyoung:** OMG STOP (°ロ°)

 

**BamBam:** Just sayin (¬‿¬)

 

**Yugyeom:** Facts only (¬‿¬)

 

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Saturday, early afternoon, and Mark feels very tired but also very restless. He paces across his apartment to fix the last details when he already hears the doorbell ringing. He sprints to open as quickly as possible. Mark presses the button to let the visitor in, down at the main entrance, and after a couple more minutes of waiting he lays eyes on Jinyoung. The other climbs up the last couple of steps. A bright and beautiful smile spreads across his face when he spots Mark in the door frame.

 

“Hi,” he gasps out, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Hello, did you find the place okay?”

 

“Yes, your description was accurate. And here's a little present for the host.” Jinyoung shoves a small package into Mark's hands. “Don't look so surprised. And don't expect much, it's only chocolate. I know, it's lame. But it's a different kind for a change.”

 

Mark is already amazed. He thinks it is very thoughtful of Jinyoung to bring a gift. “It's not lame. Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome,” the intern says while he enters the apartment. Mark walks behind him. Jinyoung looks amazing today. In Mark's opinion he looks always good of course but today it's even outstandingly good. His skinny jeans are so tight, Mark has a hard time to tear his eyes away from the inviting curve of the other's butt as he walks behind him. Furthermore he wears a pink, soft looking hoodie. He looks very huggable.

 

Jinyoung silently looks around, taking in the bright and spacious living room. Then he spots Mark's giant bookcase which is filled up with all kinds of manga series. With a loud “Woooooooow” he's charging towards it and lets his eyes slide over the various volumes.

 

“This is amazing. Mark, this is heaven. I can't believe this,” Jinyoung exclaims in awe.

 

Mark chuckles and steps beside his visitor, in front of the huge collection. “You know, mainly people react the complete other way around when they see my place for the first time. They are gushing about the size and the luxury of the apartment but when they see my manga collection, they get all flustered and are like 'Uuuhh...isn't that a little weird?' And with you it is the entire opposite.” He turns his head to make sure Jinyoung catches his smile.

 

“What should I say, I'm different,” Jinyoung says with a small shrug.

 

“In a good way,” Mark manages to say before a yawn escapes his lips.

 

“I already thought that you look tired. Are you alright?” he asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“You're right, I am really tired. My friend and I went clubbing yesterday.”

 

“I thought, you said you're not the type for that?” Jinyoung wonders.

 

“True, and that's the reason why it was sheer horror for me last night. The music was so loud that a normal conversation wasn't possible. So I got yelled at by people the whole night. It was so dark that I barely could see their faces. People did randomly grind me, I WASN'T EVEN DANCING, JINYOUNG, AND THEY RUBBED THEMSELVES ON ME.”

Jinyoung erupts into a fit of cute giggles at Mark's dramatic statement.

 

“And I found tons of phone numbers in my pockets, god knows how they ended up there, from people I have no idea who they are. Everyone tried to take selfies with me, they didn't even ask. Damn rude! But it seemed impossible anyway because of this tomb-like lighting in there. At one point I was merely on my way to the rest room when someone pulled me into a corner and sucked on my neck. JUST LIKE THAT, STARTED TO SUCK ON MY FREAKING NECK, JINYOUNG! The corner was so dark I couldn't even see, if it was a girl, a guy or a human at all. Could have been a damn vampire for all I know. Honestly, this place was a fucking hellhole!”

 

“A hellhole, also called club. Usually people consider these kind of things to be fun,” Jinyoung says while he still tries to catch his breath from laughing so much.

 

“I can't relate. Do you consider this fun?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then I am glad you're another unusual person, just like me,” the actor concludes with a smirk. ”My most frequent thought this night was 'What am I doing here?' just followed by my second most frequent thought 'I wanna go home!'. But initially I thought that I want to go to Mangamoon but I knew there would be nobody there, you wouldn't be there, so there was no use. Eventually I changed it to 'I wanna go home!'.” Mark finishes his statement with a little shrug. He notices how Jinyoung is blinking at him. He looks astounded, his star-filled eyes as wide as the universe.

 

Mark considers for a moment, if he did say something wrong. But the other boy doesn't seem offended so he shrugs it off.

 

“Jinyoung, I have a surprise for you.” Mark pulls a manga out of his backpack and presents it to the other. “The new volume of 'From dots to dots'.”

 

“What? How did you get that? The release date is only next week,” Jinyoung exclaims.

 

“Jen gave it to me early. The perk of being the company owner's brother,” he says with a cheeky grin. “I already read it so feel free.”

 

“What, now?”

 

“Why not? Would you mind if I'd take a quick nap in the meantime?”

 

“No but...wouldn't it be better for me to leave?”

 

“NO! No, don't leave! I want you to stay. I was looking forward to your visit and I'm so sorry I'm such a zombie today. But please stay. I will feel better after a short nap.”

 

“Okay, if you say so?” Jinyoung agrees shyly.

 

“Would you mind reading it out loud?”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“I think it would be nice hearing you read while dozing off. You have such a nice speaking voice.”

 

“Oh..uhm..really? No, I wouldn't mind.” Jinyoung's sheepish behavior is one of the most adorable things Mark has ever witnessed. It was just a silly thought which flashed through his mind but now he's glad that he had the guts to actually propose the idea to Jinyoung.

 

“Okay, great.”

 

Mark steers Jinyoung to the extra broad sofa and lies down, pulling the other down next to him just a second later. Jinyoung seems too perplexed to react. Mark snakes his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder and places the boy's head on his chest. Jinyoung shyly glances up. But when Mark looks down to meet his eyes, he quickly fixes his gaze on the book in his hands.

 

“Are you comfortable, Jinyoung?” Mark asks, softly smiling down at him.

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“Good, me too. Start when you're ready.” He lays his head down and closes his eyes.

 

And Jinyoung starts reading. At first his voice seems a bit unsettled, words coming out unusual clumsy. But soon he manages to steady himself and the words are falling from his lips like rich drops of honey.

 

Mark quickly feels the drowsiness defeating him. His body is nicely aware of Jinyoung's warmth and his mind is in a blissful, fuzzy place. A part of him wishes to not glide into sleep so quickly, he wants to enjoy his current state for longer. But he soon has to give up, admitting that he's just too tired.

 

When he wakes from his nap he feels rested and content. The warmth against him is still there but the voice isn't audible anymore. He slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head carefully to look down. Mark finds Jinyoung sleeping. He's laying on his side, head still on his chest and his body fully snuggled against Mark's.

 

Mark pulls away a little to get a better look at the face of the dormant boy. The actor is amazed but also happy. Jinyoung looks gorgeous while sleeping. He looks gorgeous awake as well. But this is a whole new level. The peace which his unmoving figure radiates has such a calming effect on Mark. He can't tear his gaze away from the still face. Eventually his eyes land on the slight pout which Jinyoung's lips are forming. It's so cute, Mark wants to scream.

 

He slowly raises his free arm and stretches out his index finger. He gently pokes the other's bottom lip. It's warm and soft and probably sweet. He tries again, now swiping his finger gently over the pout to feel the softness more intensively. It's a thrilling feeling, it completely contrasts with the calmness of the situation. He detaches his finger again and tentatively licks on it. To his surprise it really is sweet, the faint taste of chocolate is playing on his tongue. He wants to try that again. But when he touches Jinyoung's upper lip now, the other boy stirs in his sleep. Mark pulls his hand away just before the pretty, sparkling eyes open again.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

“JACKSON, I THINK I WAS A FOOL,” Mark yells into his phone when he calls his best friend in the evening.

 

“Finally we can agree on something. But please tell me, what exactly are you referring to?” The cheeky answer doesn't offend Mark. He's way too immersed in his feelings.

 

“Jinyoung, he's amazing.”

 

“Okay, wait. What is going on here? Went your date THAT well?”

 

“Jackson, I just realized it today.”

 

“You didn't snap at me for calling it a date. Mark, what the heck? Do you admit that you like him?”

 

“I touched his lips!”

 

“Excuse me, you did WHAT?”

 

“Don't worry, it was while he was asleep.”

 

“YOU DID WHAAAAAT?????”

 

“What? I don't think he noticed...most probably,” Mark mumbles, feeling a little guilty.

 

“WHAT THE HECK?” Jackson shouts through the line. “Are you out of your mind? This is sexual harassment AGAIN, Mark Tuan!”

 

“What? I told you, he was asleep.”

 

“THAT ONLY MAKES IT WORSE!”

 

“Oh....”

 

“I really don't get you anymore,” the stylist sighs exasperated. “But lets go back to the beginning. You have feelings for Jinyoung, don't you?”

 

“I...don't know?”

 

“Mark, you almost confessed it just a minute ago,” Jackson grumbles.

 

“Yes, maybe...no, I think yes, I have. But there's also Jiwon, my Cinderella. And I have feelings for her, too. How is that possible? I can't have feelings for both. But still...Jinyoung is......my Cinderello.”

 

“That's super cheesy but kind of cute and I completely let it slide because I am so happy that you finally realized that you have at least some kind of romantic intentions towards him. So who do you like more? Jinyoung or Jiwon?”

 

“If I could say that, I wouldn't have the problem I'm currently battling with, idiot!”

 

“Alright, Jiwon is Disney and Jinyoung is manga. Who do you like more?”

 

“That's so unfair, you know I love manga.”

 

“Did you just say you love Jinyoung?” Mark can see the mental image of his friend's cheeky grin in front of him.

 

“Not helpful, Jackson.”

 

“But honestly now, you love manga so much but where does this obsession with this Disney-like meeting with Jiwon come from? Just get the fuck over it and embrace what, or better who you love!”

 

“Too much pressure....not helpful AGAIN!”

 

“Then let me be helpful. Jinyoung is nice plus you already know that his ass feels great plus he's talking. Choose him!”

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh before he slowly starts to speak. “But Jiwon says alone with her cute facial expressions more than 1000 words. But Jinyoung says 1000 words per minute and every single one of them is precious and witty. And his velvety voice is so thrilling. He's so funny, too. I swear, I have such a good time talking with him. It's like he understands my thoughts and feelings just from looking at me and.......”

 

“And?”

 

“....”

 

“Mark? You're still there?”

 

“....”

 

“Mark?”

 

“And oh my god....I am in love with Jinyoung!”

 

“Fucking finally!” Jackson breaths out in relief. He starts to happily slap his hand to his arm to create a clapping sound while his other hand holds the phone. “I am so proud of you, my little bunny.”

 

“I can't believe this....I AM IN LOVE WITH A GUY!”

 

“Hey, you won't get all unsure and scared now, right?” the stylist questions carefully. “I mean, it happens to people in these situations but not to you, right?”

 

“What the heck are you even talking about?”

 

“About you sounding like having the twentieth meltdown within 10 minutes and this time it's about being in love with a guy and I don't want you to suddenly turn all homophobic.”

 

“Are you nuts? I am freaking out because I have feelings for a guy whose ass I already groped experimentally and who probably thinks I am a strange pervert-weirdo!”

 

“He wouldn't visit a strange pervert-weirdo's home though. I'm pretty sure of that. Don't worry too much. Things like that happen.”

 

“Who the hell happen things like that to? I don't know anybody.”

 

“See how unique you are? You lucky bastard,” Jackson cheers.

 

“You're not making any sense. Are you even trying to help me?”

 

“Well, I'm trying to cheer you up.”

 

“Try some more then.”

 

“Ugh...so demanding! Okay, listen! From all the things you told me, it looks like he could like you, too.”

 

“You think so?” Mark asks feebly.

 

“I sincerely do.”

 

“Thank you, Jackson. That did help a little actually.”

 

“Good! And tomorrow we will make a plan how you win him over.”

 

“Alright..........I think I really want to kiss him.”

 

“Calm down, okay? This is something you shouldn't just do without any explanation. I'm afraid your highly spontaneous physical acts will really scare him off some day. So keep yourself in check for now, yes?”

 

“I try.”

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Jinyoung is a little tired. He had to get out of bed way too early this morning to go to the studio and let Jaebum once again work his magic on his appearance. After all, the commercial shooting for the energy drink is scheduled for today. And hopefully this would be marking the end of his and his sister’s work relationship.

 

But nothing could really shake him up today. Not after yesterday. The time he spent at Mark’s apartment together with the actor still feels like a dream. Every time he thinks about how close they were, how the other’s touches and body warmth felt on him or how cute the actor looked when he yawned, his heart goes into overdrive all over again. He feels silly and giggly but in the best way ever.

 

So he started the day with the best mood possible, chatted happily with his three friends and let them in on the latest events. When Sohee eventually arrived, she insisted on having to go easy on her voice for it to be best for the shoot later. Nobody was sad about it, a silent Sohee was way better than the usual Sohee.

 

The shoot was as non-demanding as the audition. Jinyoung just had to stand in the setting in his elfin dress and smile, occasionally move a bit, and wait for his sister to get her lines right. And then everything was over already. Jaebum was quick to free Jinyoung from his loads of makeup afterwards.

 

Back to his boy-self Jinyoung just comes back from the rest room and is about to enter their dressing room again when a blonde guy with a big, radiating smile approaches him.

 

“Hey, excuse me. I’m looking for Im Jaebum. Do you know him by any chance?”

 

“You lucked out. He’s a friend of mine. And this is the dressing room he’s working in today. So just follow me,” Jinyoung answers with a smile.

 

“That’s great. Thank you.”

 

They enter the room and Jinyoung takes a quick look around just to find everybody else but Jaebum. “Well, seems like he’s out at the moment,” Jinyoung states a little confused.

 

“Who? Jaebum?” BamBam butts in. “He went to return the dresses to the commercial staff.”

 

“Oh, okay. He’s probably back in a bit. Just wait here, if you like.”

 

“Who is this?” Yugyeom happily asks when he looks up from his phone.

 

“He's here to see Jaebum.”

 

“Hey, my name is Jackson,” the visitor says with his still beaming smile. “Nice to meet you.”

 

BamBam decides to lead the introduction. “Hey man, I’m BamBam, this is Yugyeom, uhm…this….girl is Sohee,” the boy hesitates, trying to hide his dismissive attitude towards her. “And this is-“

 

“I never thought I would meet you in real life, woooow, Park Sohee, amazing!” the blonde pipes up as he faces Sohee.

 

“You know me?” she asks doubtfully.

 

“Of course, well I know Jaebum works for your family but I also know you because of your acting. I really liked the last drama you were in.”

 

“Well, thank you,” she responds with the brightest artificial smile ever.

 

“And holy shit, this cucumber face mask from your commercial once almost burned my face off. That was adventurous,” he states, still enthusiastic.

 

Sohee’s artificial smile turns very quick into an expression of pure distaste.

 

“Okay, as I was about to say,” BamBam quickly interrupts and steers the other away from the annoyed girl, “this is her brother, Jinyoung.” In this moment Jaebum enters the room behind BamBam and the visitor, assesses the situation and wildly starts to form an X with his arms repeatedly, his expression more alarmed than Jinyoung ever saw it before. But his attention snaps back to Jackson in front of him when the blonde comes closer and suspiciously scans his face.

 

“Yes, I know,” he suddenly calls out, loud and excited. “I thought you looked familiar. You’re THE Park Jinyoung, like in the Jinyoung from Mangamoon, right?”

 

Jinyoung is more than confused now. “Yes, I’m an intern there. How do you know?”

 

“Mark, he told me about you. I’m his stylist and best friend and Jaebum’s boyfriend. I’m thrilled to meet you,” Jackson cheers.

 

“Oh….” Jinyoung needs a moment to process the flood of information.

 

Jaebum steps next to his boyfriend to snatch his attention. “Hey babe.” He presses his lips to the blonde’s temple and then smiles down at him.

 

“Hey, there you are. I was looking for you. And I took advantage of the opportunity to meet your friends,” he beams up.

 

“Yeah, yeah great but-“

 

“I didn’t know you are friends with Jinyoung. Do you know that Mark is his friend, too?”

 

“Uhm, yeah. We really should-“

 

“And to think that he’s the brother of the famous Park Sohee! The world is so small. I just learned about her sister the other day, and now it turns out she has …..a brother….as well...” His voice trails off and his cheery expression slowly fades, replaced by puzzlement.

 

Jaebum shoots Jinyoung a panicked look. Behind him, Jinyoung hears somebody gasp, probably Yugyeom, and the sound of Sohee’s spiteful snicker travels through the room. Jinyoung realizes how he holds his breath while realization dawns on Jackson’s face.

 

“I…uhm…I need to go.”

 

“Jackson, wait.” Jaebum tries to stop the other. “Babe?“

 

But Jackson is already half out of the room, when he calls out, “Sorry, I call you later. Was nice to meet y’all. Let’s go eat together some time soon.”

 

“And off he goes…” BamBam is the first to find some words after several long seconds of silence.

 

“What did just happen?!” Yugyeom asks incredulously into the ominous void.

 

“Fuck!” Jaebum simply states.

 

Jinyoung finds his voice again, too. “Did he just make the connection-”

 

“Yeah, he did.”

 

“So he does assume that-”

 

“Yep, most probably.”

 

“So now he's running....to tell-”

 

“Oh yes, most definitely.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, fuck.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Look, who's screwed now? How entertaining.”

 

“Shut up, cucumber witch,” BamBam snaps.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Mark calmed down a little since last night. He pondered over his feelings for some hours more but always came up with the same conclusion: He really likes Jinyoung very much and he wants him to like him back. Now that he's sure of this fact, it got easier to breathe.

 

He even is able to converse like a normal person again. He's in a meeting room at his company and just finished some schedule discussions with Youngjae. His manager is tapping away on his laptop while Mark gathers his stuff.

 

Mark's new found peace of mind lasts until Jackson bursts through the door, dramatically gasping and wheezing.

 

“MARK, THEY ARE SIBLINGS!”

 

“What? Who? And why are you so out of breath?”

 

“I ran. I just met Jinyoung and-”

 

“My Jinyoung?”

 

“The one and only. And I learned that he's a friend of Jaebum and-”

 

“Your Jaebum?”

 

“Fucking yes! And I also learned that Jinyoung is the brother of Park Sohee.”

 

“That doesn't make any sense...why would he-”

 

“He IS, Mark. No doubt possible.”

 

“But that would mean that....no!”

 

“Mark!”

 

“NO! FUCKING NO! YOU AREN'T TELLING ME THAT JINYOUNG AND JIWON ARE SIBLINGS!” it bursts out of the actor.

 

“I'm afraid so...”

 

All his vital energy leaves Mark's body in a second. He opens and closes his mouth but nothing comes out because there is just nothing to say. What should he say to his misfortune?!

 

“Mark, you're very pale right now. Maybe you should lie down,” Jackson suggests while he slowly steps closer to his friend, taking a chair beside him and encouragingly squeezes his shoulder. Mark only manages to slowly shake his head no.

 

“It can't be true.”

 

“It is tru-”

 

“Oh my god, you think they are twins? Oh no...there is this resemblance. They look a bit similar and I didn't notice. I DIDN'T NOTICE, JACKSON! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?”

 

“Uhm....I...I don't know. I mean they could be twins-”

 

“Noooooo no no no, I can't be in love with siblings, let alone twins! I can't. It can't happen!”

 

“The good thing is, your life is really like a manga now,” Jackson weakly jokes.

 

“Search online if ever somebody else was in love with a female and then a male twin!”

 

“What for?”

 

“I DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR! I'M HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! DON'T ASK HARD QUESTIONS!”

 

“Calm down, Mark. Come on.”

 

“I AM THE WORST! I AM SCUM! I AM UNLOYAL DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF SOCIETY!”

 

“This is not calming down. And you go a bit overboard here.”

 

“MY PARENTS DIDN'T RAISE ME TO BE THAT KIND OF HUMAN!”

 

“Now you went so far overboard, you're already drowning,” Jackson comments dryly.

 

“Oh no, you think they talk about me? Oh no oh no oh no, what if Jiwon told him I sent her gifts and wanted to take her to dinner and Jinyoung told her I groped his butt? ….AND HIS LIPS!”

 

“What? You said he didn't notice you touching his lips!”

 

“I don't know, okay? He might have noticed. But he didn't say anything so I just tried to divert his attention to food. It worked. So I thought...maybe he didn't notice. But who am I kidding, he probably did.....OH MY GOD HE THINKS I'M A STRANGE PERVERT-WEIRDO!”

 

“Mark, you really need to stop panicking!”

 

“HOW CAN I STOP!?! HE THINKS I AM A STRANGE PERVERT-WEIRDO! AND HE THINKS THIS PERVERT-WEIRDO IS AFTER HIM AND AFTER HIS SISTER!”

 

“It would actually help, if you'd stop panicking when I'm asking you to.”

 

“THIS IS A DISASTER AND YOUR DUMB INSTRUCTIONS DON'T HELP! HELP ME JACKSON, HELP MEEEEE!”

 

“I TRY! JUST STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!” Jackson shouts right in his face.

 

Surprisingly this outburst calms Mark down a little. He deeply breathes in and out for a minute before he continues to speak, feeling a bit more sane.

 

“Jackson, what am I gonna do? What if he knows I was flirting with his silent twin sister since before I even met him? And then I started to develop feelings for him and even...touched him. This makes me look like a freaking player and he probably hates me by now and...that's just not the human I am. Jackson, I am not like that.”

 

“I know, Mark. I know you're a good boy, a nice boy. And Jinyoung knows that, too. I'm sure of it. Besides, I don't think they know of each other's …...experiences with you. If so, they would have started chatting about you already some time ago. And since both are still talking to you, it can't be that bad.”

 

“Actually Jiwon didn't ever talk to me.”

 

“Yeah right...I forgot. But she didn't punch you in the face last time you met. That has to count for something.”

 

“Ugh. And Jinyoung told me that his sister is a dragon and makes life hard for him. You think he talked about Jiwon there?”

 

“Nah, probably the other sister. Actually scratch that. I'm pretty sure it's the cucumber sister. She gave me chills just now.”

 

For the first time, since the commotion began, Youngjae speaks up. “Why do I hang out with idiots?!” he asks no one in particular while he rolls his eyes.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jackson questions surprised.

 

“We are discussing a major problem here, Youngjae,” Mark grumbles at his manager.

 

“The life of the young protagonist just got very complicated and the audience is thrilled to-”

 

“Jackson, shut the hell up with that! Youngjae? You want to share your opinion about my disastrous crises?”

 

Youngjae sighs and shuts his laptop before he faces Mark. “What I mean is, that it's quite obvious that....uhm...you know what? It doesn't matter. You figure it out by yourself sooner or later.”

 

“What are you talking about? What is that supposed to mean? Do you know anything? That's so unfair!” the actor complains in a whiny voice.

 

Youngjae stands up and saunters towards the door. “But if it's you...it's probably later. Okay, I'm going to check in with the marketing team now. You know the rule, at least one of our little trio has to work to keep this thing going.”

 

“What? We're working, too. We're discussing this difficult matter,” Jackson huffs.

 

“Yes, yes, I know. Please continue, I'm sure the results will be awesome,” Youngjae comments dryly.

 

Mark turns to Jackson, confusion evident on his face. “He's making fun of us. Hey, Youngjae, are you making fun of us? What's going on?”

 

His manager stops before leaving the room. He turns towards his two friends and sighs again before he speaks. “Do you know this, when sometimes two people meet and they become best friends immediately? And these two people complement each other so well that all the people around them look at them and say things like 'Oh, they are so smart and suave together. They are so strong and can solve every problem with combined power. They're just the best tag team, I think they could seize the world together because these two can outsmart everyone.' Do you know what I am talking about?”

 

Both boys shortly glance at each other with a small smile on their lips and turn their anticipating gazes back to their friend. They're nodding enthusiastically to answer his question.

 

“Well, however I look at it, with the two of you it's the exact opposite. Bye.” And with these last words he's exiting the room, leaving both boys dumbfounded.

 

After a couple of seconds Jackson is the first to find his voice again. “I think he's jealous. We're pretty close and he feels left out sometimes. We should have sympathy for him.”

 

“Y-yeah, you're probably right.....I guess.”

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

**group chat of the heroes**

**members: BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum**

 

**Jinyoung:** I sat at work the whole day, anxiously waiting for him to walk in and confront me about Jiwon. But he didn't show up. His sister said something came up and he can't drop by. It sounded fishy though. And now I'm anxiously sitting at home, thinking about why he didn't walk in to confront me about Jiwon. Ugh (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**BamBam:** Something came up...yeah, that really could be an excuse (；一_一)

 

**Yugyeom:** But you didn't do anything to him! I mean sure, you lied to him the whole time about leading a double life. But he doesn't know that so he's the one who acts weird!!! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Jinyoung:** Is that supposed to calm me down???? ㅍㅅㅍ

 

**Jaebum:** But the question is, why would he avoid you now just because he thinks Jiwon is your sister? It’s weird, right?

 

**Jinyoung:** I really don’t know. (>_<) But....I acted as if I don't know anything about this commercial shooting of him and Jiwon. But when you think about it, it's weird, right? Me not knowing what my own sister is up to. So maybe he plainly thinks I am a disgusting liar. (ToT) And he doesn't want to hang out with disgusting liars because he's the gorgeous, sweet and innocent Mark Tuan and I am just me, a liar. Meh

 

**Jaebum:** What if he really likes you? All the touching and cuddling and complimenting has to mean something. And you and Jiwon (who he flirted with as well) being siblings might freak him out. Harboring feelings for two siblings isn't your every day problem after all.

 

**Jinyoung:** I don’t think he’s aware of how his actions could be perceived by me, all the touching and sweet talk, it's just what he does naturally. He’s just that naive. He doesn't like me that way....

 

**BamBam:** OH COME ON! HE TOUCHED YOUR LIPS REPEATEDLY WHILE YOU WERE supposedly ASLEEP!!!! Who does that just for the heck of it? He just can’t be that clueless!!!! ಠoಠ

 

**Jinyoung:** Well….

 

**Yugyeom:** I think he’s into you! And like Jaebum said, maybe now he’s freaking out about it. He obviously had a thing for your girl-self, too. So he's probably cOnFUSeD af!

 

**Jinyoung:** He HAS a thing for my girl-self! (T_T)

 

**Jaebum:** You don’t know, if it’s still the case.

 

**Jinyoung:** I DO KNOW. You should have seen him, every time he’s in front of Jiwon he gets all flustered and self-conscious. PLUS he wanted to go out with her so…. (ಥ﹏ಥ) But I will end this charade tomorrow. After the shoot I will tell him everything. I just can't keep on lying to him like this...even though it might be the end of everything.....

 

**Yugyeom:** Oh boy (￣□￣;)

 

**BamBam:** For real? o_O

 

**Jaebum:** Are you going to tell him that you like him?

 

**Jinyoung:** I don’t know yet. Depends on how he’ll react to the Jiwon-part. (>_<) Telling him that I have feelings for him might not be the best idea after he beat me up for deceiving him. (;_:)

 

**Yugyeom:** Good luck then. ✿ Call us afterwards!

 

**Jinyoung:** We probably have to go out to drink tomorrow…

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

Tuesday – the day of the commercial shoot. Jinyoung asked Jen to get the day off for a family thing (Technically not even a lie, if he considers that it was his parents' request for him to do this.) and kind as she is, she granted his wish. Yugyeom and BamBam sadly couldn’t make it today, means his moral support is weakened. As if he isn’t anxious enough already. When he steps into his designated dressing room Jaebum is already preparing things. He looks up with wide eyes, full of pity.

 

“Hey, are you ready for….today?”

 

“As ready as I can be, and that’s not so much. I’m nervous and worried and anxious because I’m pretty sure that Mark will hate me from today on. And if he hates me, I will be devastated and hurt because I won’t just lose my crush but also my friend,” Jinyoung finishes with a long sigh while he rubs his palms over his face.

 

“Okaaaay, I know there’s a lot going on for you. But nothing gets better from you being stressed out even before everything starts. And you don’t know, if the outcome will meet your predictions. So try to chill a bit, even if it seems impossible now.”

 

“Alright,” Jinyoung mutters listlessly.

 

“So for today’s shoot, there’s something I need to tell you,” Jaebum starts, his expression unusually troubled. He turns to retrieve a dress form the clothes rail. “This will be your outfit for today.”

 

“It’s a dress. So? You act like you never shoved me into a dress before.”

 

“Jinyoung, the crucial difference to the fairy dress is the length. This is knee-length.”

 

“Yeah, okay, it’s going to be a little awkward but-“

 

“No Jinyoung, what I mean is-”

 

“Honestly, wearing a dress doesn't disturb me so much anymo-”

 

“You have to shave your legs!”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“What do you expect? Should I prettily braid your leg hair?”

 

“I…I don’t know…and I don’t care. I won’t do it!” he says firmly and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Of all times you choose NOW to be stubborn? Really?” the stylist asks incredulously.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Jinyoung, come on!”

 

“No way!”

 

“You can't go out there, looking like that! Besides, you said we're friends now, right? Friends can ask their friends to shave their legs, right?” Jaebum's expression softens and his voice is suddenly mellow.

 

“What kind of reasoning is this?” Jinyoung asks bewildered.

 

“Friends would do that for friends. Just saying.”

 

“What a joke! Are you trying to emotionally bully me into it?”

 

“Just freaking do it or I do it for you!” Jaebum suddenly grumbles.

 

“There's a fine line between being friends and being weird, Jaebum.”

 

“Jinyoung, I swear I-”

 

“Alright alright, calm down!” Jinyoung sighs, a clear sign of surrender. “Fine, I'll do it. Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. As if this could make this day any better or worse.” He steps forwards to pick up the necessary utensils for his new mission, which Jaebum had already prepared. After all there's no need to make Jaebum's life any harder, Jinyoung reasons.

 

Jaebum is obviously relieved by Jinyoung's willingness to cooperate. Though he can't help but pipe up again before Jinyoung is out of the door. “And later on, can you maybe try extra hard to charm the people with your face so they won’t notice your freaking Hulk-calves?” he asks with a cheeky grin.

 

“Just fuck off, jealous jerk,” Jinyoung comments dryly and Jaebum almost chokes from laughing.

 

 

(*^▽^*)

 

 

When Jinyoung is ready to step into the spacious studio for the filming, he's as pretty as ever. Jaebum turned him into a true beauty once again. The makeup is fresh and perfect and with his white summer dress and his pale green hair ribbon, which is artistically weaved into his blonde mane, he looks like the epitome of a refreshing breeze during a sunny day.

 

The studio is bustling with people. A lot of staff is working on the set, the director shouts instructions and the lighting and filming crew is preparing their equipment. Everyone is busy. Suddenly a brisk girl is approaching him and immediately starts talking about the shoot. Apparently she's the director's assistant. She steers him towards the middle of the room and while she's still chattering, Jinyoung spots Mark. He looks gorgeous in this white suit and the pale green shirt, which is matching with Jinyoung's hair band. The dance instructor seems to have the time of his life, chewing Mark's ear off. The actor only nods automatically to the other's words.

 

The assistant girl pushes Jinyoung towards them, leaving him there with the vague advice to prepare. Mark looks up and locks eyes with him, or better with Jiwon. His eyes, his dazzling, brown eyes, Jinyoung missed them so much.

 

“H-Hey Jiwon,” he stammers, interrupting the instructor's monologue. “H-how are you today? Are you good?”

 

Jinyoung gives his best to nod and smile with much enthusiasm, trying to act as clueless as possible. Mark seems to buy it and his body relaxes noticeably. His beautiful, sweet smile stretches across his face, even though it's not reaching his eyes. Jinyoung would give everything to know what goes on in the actor's head right now. But he has to live on without these precious information, they're already maneuvered to their spots to film the first take for the commercial. In a hurry, the director calls out instructions to them and then the music starts.

 

The next couple of hours go by like that. There isn't even time for any private interaction between him and Mark. They get pushed from one setting to another, filming take after take and repeat every single take several times.

 

By the time the director calls out the much anticipated words “It's a wrap!”, Jinyoung is exhausted. Mark looks as beautiful as ever but little things in his behavior are revealing to Jinyoung that the actor is beat-up as well.

 

They are kind of awkwardly standing next to each other while all the staff is already busy to clean up around them. Finally Mark decides to speak up. “Hey Jiwon, would you come with me to talk in private for a minute?” He acts fidgety and restless. Jinyoung swallows. He's well aware that the time has come. Whatever Mark has to say to him, Jinyoung has to come clean now. He continues his act of nodding and smiling wide with closed lips.

 

For a second it looks like Mark wants to reach out to grab his wrist but he eventually changes his mind and mumbles a quiet “Please follow me.” Inwardly Jinyoung snorts. The guy who shamelessly felt him up has not the guts to take a girl's hand. He's probably shyer when he likes someone, Jinyoung thinks. He also thinks that he's really screwed now.

 

Mark leads him up to the rooftop terrace. The sun is shining so in Jinyoung's opinion there's at least something nice about the day.

 

Abruptly Mark turns around to face him. He starts to speak without letting another second go by.

 

“Jiwon, thank you for coming with me. I really have to talk to you,” he starts off intently. “Look, when we met for the first time, back in the storage room, for me it was something special. It was like destiny, like a divine providence, like a Disney moment happening in real life. You sat there, looking like the prettiest of all the princesses, reading manga and eating chocolates. And I thought that 'Wow, we're meant for each other. No doubt!'. So I don't know, if you noticed but I actually tried to flirt with you.” Now Mark is blushing adorably. Even though Jinyoung slowly and agonizingly dies inside due to the confession of his crush to his non-existent girl-self, the beautiful pink cheeks in front of him are still making his heart race. ”Jiwon, I thought I'd really like you. I thought we would be an awesome couple. But then something happened, something I never would have expected. I met your brother. You probably know that he's an intern at Mangamoon. That's my sister's company and I spend much time there. I got to know Jinyoung really well over the past two weeks and....I don't know, if he ever talked about me. I.....I think he's a really great person, a very special person and....uhm...,” he stammers.

 

His eyes are shifting from Jinyoung's face to the ground again and again. He's obviously unsure of how to continue. But Jinyoung wants to know. Jinyoung has to know now! He must know what the other has to say about his boy-self. He's surprised Mark talks about him at all. He assumed it would end after he would have confessed to Jiwon. But no, there is more. And Mark has to finally get himself together and say it. For a moment Jinyoung grabs his arm and squeezes it gently. When the actor's gaze locks with his, Jinyoung tries once again to brightly smile away his uneasiness. Jinyoung thinks he now understands his mother's concept of living a little better.

 

It seems to work. Mark smiles back and straightens up a bit. “So what I wanted to say.....I'm sorry, Jiwon. I never wanted to lead you on in any way. But I learned that I was wrong about our Disney-like fade. When I met your brother it was like finding a gemstone hidden under layers of cautiousness. Every time he chose to let me see more of him, I fell a little bit deeper, a little bit harder in love. It took me some time to realize but I am very sure that I am in love with Jinyoung and nobody else. I don't know, if you ever had feelings for me but I hope it's not the case. Please don't think too badly of me. And please don't tell Jinyoung yet. Again, I'm sorry. But I hope for your blessings,” Mark finishes with one last, deep exhale.

 

Jinyoung can't believe what he just heard. Did his crush just confess to him? Or more to his supposed sister about him? This can't be real. His emotions are going nuts inside of him and his heart starts a wild dance party in his chest, all while he stands there and only stares at the other, motionless. His brain tries to process the new situation, it can't keep up with his rampant feelings.

 

Mark waits for a reaction, preferably a proper one. But Jinyoung can't help him there. Instead he does what his heart tells him. In a swift action he pulls off his wig.

 

“I need to tell you something, too. Mark, I'm not a girl. There never was a Park Jiwon.”

 

Mark's eyes are widening concerningly much and his mouth falls open. It takes a few seconds before he manages to find some words. “Oh my god, what is going on? Are you actually Jinyoung's twin brother?”

 

Jinyoung winces. Why exactly does Mark choose to be an idiot now of all times? “What? Come on, Mark. It is ME, Jinyoung!”

 

“W-what?” Mark's eyes are growing even larger. Jinyoung thinks it can't be healthy at all. After a couple seconds of only staring, Mark steps closer and observes Jinyoung's face carefully. He lifts a hand and gently touches the other's cheek. “That can't be. You can't be Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks...different.”

 

“I AM Jinyoung. It's only makeup and contact lenses and accessories....nothing more.”

 

“But why?”

 

“My parents and sister kind of bullied me into it. It was either doing this commercial with Sohee or dropping out of college. A case of sink or swim,” Jinyoung mumbles disheartened.

 

“Honestly? You were forced to pretend to be a girl?” Mark looks like he never heard a more outrageous thing in all his life. And Jinyoung can't even blame him.

 

“Y-Yes. Remember I told you my sister makes me do things which no brother should have to do for his sister? This is it. It was supposed to be for this one commercial only, to help Sohee's career,” he says meekly.

 

Mark slowly nods. Jinyoung assumes that this must be a lot to take in for him. He's just glad the other didn't insult or punched him yet. “Okay....so you didn't plan from the beginning to deceive me, right?” Mark asks anxiously.

 

“NO! NO WAY! Our meetings, both as Jiwon and Jinyoung happened absolutely coincidentally. I swear. I never, really NEVER, wanted to lie to you. But after I met you as Jinyoung I...I just didn't know how to tell you that I am forced to be a part-time girl. In the beginning there wasn't even a need to, since I thought you wouldn't ever see Jiwon again anyway. But then I got the request to take part in this commercial together with you and then I knew it was too late to tell you because...look at me, how pathetic I am.”

 

“You are not pathetic, Jinyoung. You're awesome. And you can't help it, if your family demands weird things,” Mark disagrees, his voice soft while his fingertips are caressing Jinyoung's cheek. “You know I felt very bad when I found out that you and Jiwon are siblings...or would have been siblings...or whatever. I questioned myself a lot but finally decided to tell her how I feel about you.....wait.....I didn't tell her how I feel about you, I TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU! I CONFESSED TO YOU!” Mark flinches away from him, looking utterly terrified.

 

“Mark, wait-”

 

“Oh no....oh no...it shouldn't have went like this. Noooooo! I wanted to confess to you...but not like THIS! I'm not ready. Please don't say anything about it. Please...I-”

 

Jinyoung surges towards the confused actor and snatches his hand. “Mark, please let me say something. PLEASE!”

 

Mark stops and shyly looks up to meet Jinyoung's eyes. “Mark, I am sorry that I lied to you. And I am sorry that you felt so bad about Jiwon and I. I never wanted to put you through this. Do you believe me?” Now it is Mark's turn to silently nod. “Good, that's good. When I met you at Mangamoon, I thought it's such a big coincidence to meet you again after the situation in the storage room. When I met you as Jiwon, I already thought that you're such a good and nice person, very open-minded, too. But when I met you again, as Jinyoung, and I came to know you better with every passing day, I learned so much more about you. I was able to see how genuine and humble you are, how naturally accepting and good-natured. I learned you're generous and funny and cheeky and so much more. And I realized very soon that I love every single side of you. Mark Tuan, I was crushing so hard on you, I thought I was doomed.”

 

“Wait, you like me back?” he asks completely stunned.

 

“Wasn't it obvious?” Jinyoung says with a sweet smile.

 

“Not to me, no.”

 

“Okay, well, now you understood?” Mark nods, now wearing a bright smile as well. “Even though I thought that I wouldn't stand a chance. For the whole time I thought you're straight.”

 

“Oh...about that, I thought so, too, to be honest.”

 

“Oh...wow.”

 

“You know, you can make it up to me for lying for so long,” Mark says with a sly grin.

 

“How?” Jinyoung asks cautiously.

 

“By finally reading 'Slam Dunk'! It's about time, Park Jinyoung.” Mark laughs and Jinyoung thinks that must be the sound of angels singing.

 

“Oh come on, let me live, okay? I was so nice and let you feel me up so I think we might be even now.”

 

“Oooohhh...that, yeah. But let me do it again since I need a bit more compensation.” This adorable grin will be the end of Jinyoung some day, at least now it's the reason for his extreme heart rate.

 

“Pervert!” Jinyoung scoffs in mock disgust. Mark chuckles and steps closer to him, much closer. Jinyoung gasps a little, not sure if the cheeky guy in front of him wants to make his words come true right here and now.

 

Mark puts one hand on Jinyoung's waist to pull him even closer. The other hand he puts back on his cheek, letting his thumb gingerly run over Jinyoung's skin. He's so close now, their noses are almost touching. Mark's pretty brown eyes are staring into his until his gaze drops for a split second to his lips before looking back up.

 

“Jinyoung, I want to kiss you so badly. So, so very badly.” Jinyoung's heart is about to break his rip cage. All he sees and smells and wants right now is Mark. “But...not like that, Jinyoung. I can't see you under all this makeup. And in your eyes, I can't see the stars when they are like this,” he whispers, only millimeters away from his lips.

 

“Come with me!” Jinyoung exclaims. He detaches himself from a very confused Mark just to snatch his hand in the next moment and pulls him along. They almost sprint through the studio's corridors after they had left the rooftop.

 

When they burst through the door of the dressing room Jaebum almost jumps to the ceiling in surprise.

 

“Holy shit, Jinyoung, what's...wait, your wig. Wait....MARK TUAN?” Jinyoung nearly knocks Jaebum over when he pounces on him and buries his hands in his shirt.

 

“Jaebum! Jaebum! Jaebum! Scrape off these tons of makeup. Please! Please! Please! NOW!” Jinyoung's pleading is urgent while he nervously tippytoes on one foot to the other.

 

“Wait..but...what's going on here? He doesn't hate you?”

 

“Noooooo, he likes me. HE LIKES ME, JAEBUM!”

 

“True, I really like him so much. So I would love to see his face instead of Jiwon's,” Mark pipes up from behind Jinyoung. His smile is so sweet, Jinyoung wants to melt.

 

“Oooh...ooooohhhh, okay then. Jinyoung, do us all a favor and change back into your boy clothes first.”

 

“Good idea! I'm back in a bit.” He races into the adjoining room and doesn't even bother to close the door completely. Jaebum and Mark are awkwardly silent, now that the bouncing Jinyoung isn't there anymore.

 

“So, the famous Jaebum, I guess?” Mark eventually starts with a bright smile on his face. “I bugged Jackson for an eternity but he never bothered to introduce us.”

 

“Well, yeah, the one exactly. Wow...Mark Tuan-”

 

“Mark is enough though.”

 

“Yeah, Mark, nice to meet you,” Jaebum replies with slightly more difficulties to overcome the awkwardness. “Jackson, he's your best friend for a long time now. I wanted to meet you, too but I also didn't want to impose.”

 

“Did Jackson imply you would be imposing on me?” Mark asks incredulously. “Because that's so not the case.”

 

“Uhm...no, not really. But Jackson is....sometimes he's..-”

 

“Odd?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes he's a little odd, but I love that about him.”

 

“Good. Very good answer. Because I would have to intervene, if you ever would break his heart, alright?” Mark jokes with a chuckle following.

 

“Oh, okay....well, Jinyoung is MY friend. So I probably should say something as well. So don't make him feel miserable or I have....I don't know....do terrible things to you....and stuff,” he stammers. Mark is already shaking with laughter. “I would punch you but...uhm....your left cheekbone probably costs more than my life and...uhm...I would end up in prison. I don't want to go to prison so don't make me do this....please.”

 

“Oh my god, your conversation makes my ears bleed. Please stop with the embarrassment, you two,” Jinyoung yells from the other room.

 

“Jinyoung, quietness is a sublime virtue. Think about it!” Jaebum shouts back.

 

“How can you roast me all chic and eloquent while you only manage to stammer in front of Mark. Are you freaking starstruck? For real?” Jinyoung questions very amused while he steps into the main room again.

 

“I'm not. Shut up, or you can help yourself out of your makeup-hell.”

 

“No! No! No! I'm sorry.”

 

“He's sorry! He's sorry!” Mark supports urgently.

 

Mark and Jinyoung are now both tiptoeing in front of the stylist with folded hands and pleading expressions.

 

“Fine, sit down.”

 

Jaebum is making quick work of uncovering the bare Jinyoung underneath all the applied layers. In the end he carefully removes the contact lenses. “Alright, good to go.”

 

“Thank you, Jaebum,” Jinyoung says and beams at him. But as soon as he's back on his feet Mark surges forward and puts his hands back on Jinyoung's hip and cheek. Jinyoung's breath hitches in surprise.

 

„Here you finally are.“ Mark gives him another second to directly stare into his eyes before the actor leans in and closes the distance between them entirely.

 

Jinyoung's heart is again revolting in his chest. Mark is really testing it today. Finally Jinyoung feels these beautiful, smooth lips on his own. It's even more blissful than he ever imagined. And he imagined a lot. Mark holds him in a way that says he never wants to let go again. Jinyoung clutches the actor's shirt to have something to hold on to.

 

Jaebum stumbles backwards, away from the surprising display of intimacy. “What the heck?! Control yourself a little, will you?”

 

Jinyoung remains unbothered. He finally has the person he longed for. For all he cares Jaebum can be uncomfortable all he wants. He enjoys how Mark's lips are sliding against his, how he playfully nibbles on his bottom lip. Mark Tuan is a very good kisser, that is something Jinyoung learns right now. Jinyoung opens his mouth for him and the actor is quick to slide his tongue inside, tenderly licking Jinyoung's. A tingling sensation travels through his body and he has to remind himself that it would be stupid to pass out right now. He's so occupied with everything that happens inside his mouth that he only realizes late that Mark's hand wandered from his hip to his butt. But he didn't even mind it the first time Mark was doing that, so now he can as well fully enjoy the touch.

 

“Hey babe, I'm here for a dressing-room-make-out-session. Who's excited?!” Jackson's loud voice suddenly resounds in the room.

 

“Uhm...well..”

 

“What the....why are there already people making out? What....Mark? Wait, is this Jinyoung?”

 

Jaebum only helplessly shrugs and says,” Uhm...yeah. There happened a lot today.”

 

“Wow, I can see that,” Jackson laughs. “Hey, lover boys, congratulations,” he yells in excitement at the still kissing couple. Mark only detaches his hand from his favorite curves to make a quick V sign in his friend's direction without bothering to look at him.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the lead actor of this drama was finally able to overcome his ignorance and is now rewarded with a very charming prize,” Jackson comments playfully. In contrast to just now, he is rewarded with Mark's new hand gesture, changing the V sign to flashing him the middle finger, before his hand returns to Jinyoung's ass.

 

Jackson chuckles in response before he's facing his boyfriend once again.“And you're...observing them? That looks very dubious, you know that, right Jaebum?”

 

“What? I'm not! One second I was doing my job and the next second they jumped each other. They never gave me a chance to escape in time,” the stylist defends himself.

 

Youngjae suddenly pokes his head around the opened door. “Hey Jackson, is Mark here? He never came back to his dressing-room. Oh...there he is. And is this Jinyoung?”

 

Jackson quickly nods.

 

“Finally! At least the whining will stop now. And he found out by now that he's Park Jiwon, right?”

 

“He....WHAAAAAT?” Jackson screeches.

 

“Yep, they are the same person. I did that, because I can, because I'm great at my job,” Jaebum explains to him proudly.

 

Mark suddenly breaks the kiss to glare at his manager, but without taking his hands off Jinyoung. “What the hell, Youngjae, you knew?”

 

“Of course I knew.”

 

“Huh? Why didn't you say anything?” Jackson asks dumbfounded.

 

“Just for the fun of it,” Youngjae says dryly and shrugs.

 

“A friend of yours?” Jinyoung asks Mark.

 

“Yeah, this is my EX-MANAGER and EX-FRIEND, Choi Youngjae.”

 

“Don't be bitter, Mark. And by the way, the commercial staff wants to have their clothes back. You can't just go and steal other people's property.”

 

“I never intended to. I'm gonna freaking send it back to them later, okay? Because now we're leaving.”

 

“Where are we going?” Jinyoung wonders, while Mark pulls him towards the door. “Mangamoon?”

 

“No, my apartment.......if you want?”

 

“God YES, I want to,” Jinyoung cheers excitedly.

 

“Good,” Mark says and offers him a soft smile. “Okay, Youngjae, take the rest of the day off. Jackson, you and Jaebum can do your little dressing-room-make-out-session thingy. Everyone deserves to have a happy day.” And after these words the new formed couple leaves together with light hearts and easy conscience.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's the end. I know some markjin appreciators asked me to make it longer but it was finished before I started posting it and I think everything is pretty much said. I hope you aren't disappointed.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your support and especially the comments. Reading those comments truly feels like a blessing. It was challenging to write this but it was also much fun and I'm glad this story could brighten up some of your days. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Likes? Dislikes? :)


End file.
